Taken
by SarkSilver
Summary: Buffy is taken one night on patrol, the same night, Spike is taken outside a demon bar, but who has them and what do they want with the vampire and the slayer?
1. Taken

**Disclaimer:** No trademark infringment is intended, no profit is being made. I do not own Spike or Buffy or anything with reguards to the TV show Buffy the vampire slayer. All of these things belong to Joss Whedonthe evil, evil demon who took the show off the air and left me with enough free time to write this.

**Author's note:** This is the very first fic I have ever written, so I am finally posting this now, like three years afterI started it. This is dedicated to a good friend of mine who has moved to Chicago, or rather a suburb west of it. She knows who she is.

* * *

**Chapter I - In the Beginning There was a Slayer and a Vampire.**

* * *

**Restfield Cemetery, Sunnydale:**

"I'ma kill you, Slayer. or die trying!"

Poof

"Die trying." Buffy Summers retorted. She shook her head. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

The third vampire that night.

Confidently, she strutted down the cemetery whistling and twirling her stake.

She had been patrolling for two hours and so far three vamps. Quiet night... not even the annoying bleached wonder was up and about...

The silence of the night was broken by a sudden growl of a newly risen vampire. The fledgling lunged at the slayer, she dodged, deliberately missing at opportunity to stake it. She was bored and wanted some fun.

"Sloppy, noisy and you breathe too much." Buffy commented. "Who was your sire soI can report you?"

She exchanged a few punches. The vamp was so bad, so easy to kill that Buffy got tired of toying with it.

"Wait, a sec...I'll probably stake his ass anyhow." Buffy rolled her eyes and dusted off her pants.

As if on cue, a more experienced vampire emerged from the shadows.

"Girl, do you feel like being dinner?" The vampire asked.

"Not really." Buffy replied pretending to think for a moment. "No."

The vampire looked surprised for a second but quickly recovered and swung at her. Buffy merely dodged, then deciding that the last blow was too close she whirled around and kicked the vampire in the gut. Surprisingly, he caught her foot and threw her to the ground.

"Hey!I like this shirt!" Buffy exclaimed.

The vamp, ignoring it comment, leaned over her.

Buffy knocked him over.

"Do you know how mad my mom will be when she sees this shirt?" She demanded. She punched him again.

"Do you know how hard it is to get grass stains out of white shirts like these?" She demanded again accenting each word with a punch in the face.

"Do you know how much a girl has to spend for soap _without_ getting rolled around in the dirt?" She grabbed him hoisted him up and kicked him into an exposed tree branch he dusted immidiately.

"Apparently not." she quipped.

Buffy heard clapping at the other end of the cemetetry.

"Very good, Slayer."

She would've thought the speaker was Spike (purely because he always pops up in her late night patrolls. Not because she was thinking about him or anything.) but the owner of the voice was much to proper to be Spike. Too proper to even to be giles

"How did you-"

She whirled around to see a man in a business suit.

"Chop chop, Ms. Summers we have work to do and all that. We really must be going." He interrupted gesturing for her to follow him.

"You must be-"

The man cut her off again with a sigh.

"I did not want to do this but-" He snapped his fingers and Buffy felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Whirling around again she saw two very burly men standing there with a syringe.

"What the-"

Buffy never finished the thought as she crumpled to the floor.

**Across town, in a Rank bar called the Fish Bowl:**

"Spike!"

The bleached blond vampire turned around and met the eyes of Augie, the bartender.

It was a dank bar, not one of his favorites but...

"Yeah?" he responded non-chalantly.

"I got a bone to pick with you, sp-spike!" Augie screamed.

Acouple of the humans in the bar turned to see what was going on. The crowd was mixed. Humans were allowed as long as they didn't mind demons and demons were allowed as long as they didn't kill any humans. In any case, it wasn't a very nice place. But, just the place for a little a fun... at least for Spike

The vampire in question smirked. He had a guess as to what this was about.

"Two more dead customers!"

"They were demons." Spike sighed.

"-I tell you the cops will have a raid here soon and-" Augie continued ignoring the correction.

Spike, who had long since grown tired of his triad, having heard it before, cut him off.

"They'll what?" He challenged. Augie stopped abruptly, frowning fearfully. "Report to their superiors about monsters and vampires and other things that go 'bump' in the night? Please, Augie" He chuckled. "Who'd believe em?"

Spike spread his arms and raised his eyebrows in a challenging gesture. He wanted to see if his guess was right.

"Y-you would be surprised!" The man yelled. He now seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"Right." Spike said. The pathetic human was afraid of him. The hesitation gave him away. Made him feel good, it did, to have someone scared of him again, but still. Augie knewSpike can't hurt him.

"The slayer!"

Spike raised an eye brow. Augie was getting smarter.

"The slayer has got more pressing matters to attend to." He assured the bartender. "Trust me.I doubt she'd bat an eye lash at the death of two gomaharra demons."

"You're bad news, Spike.I want you out of my bar." Augie said. "You-you're scaring away the customers and you've killed two. This" The squat bar tender gestured wildly with his hands to a seemingly apathetic crowd. "Is all because of you!"

Spike shrugged and got up surveying the crowd.

"Don't you meanI scare you?" He asked as he was about to open the door.

Acouple of the demons in the bar laughed at Augie. The bartender himself fish mouthed at him. Spike's eye brows went up. Poor man...

Spike shook these thoughts out of his head. He was feeling pity for the man.A decade ago he would have drained him dry and then laughed at the patheticness of this particular human. Stupid initiative...stupid slayer.

"Are you Spike?"A voice asked him.

"Could be. All depends on who's looking for him." Spike said not showing at all that he was surprised at being jumped as soon as he left the bar. The slayer did it quite often. Bursting into his crypt. You get used to it.

"No games, Spike. much to do." The owner of the voice was a man in a posh business suit.

"And why shouldI cooperate?" Spike asked almost conversationally.

The man almost sighed. the two were even more alike than the two of them knew or he, himself, had expected.

He nodded his head almost imperceptively.

The vampire noticed and turned around as soon as the bat hit his head. He fell to the ground, unconcious.


	2. In the facility

**

* * *

**

Chapter II - In Which We Find Out What The Feinds Want

* * *

**In a big white room somewhere:**

The food was drugged.

That wasn't the only thing Buffy observed. She had been in the place two weeks at her best guess, not including the time she spent unconcious. It happened often, thanks to the drugged food. because of this, she had no definate sense of time. The only thing she had was the window.

**In another big white room some distance away:**

For spike it was worse. He had no window. Time was an inconcivable force in the depth of his cell.

They drugged him too.

It was in the blood they gave him.

**Back in Buffy's cell:**

They were observing her somehow, even though she couldn't figure out how. She knew it through the refilling of her shampoo bottle.

They also knew a lot about her. Her shampoo, conditioner, colonge; seemingly trivial things, but they gave her clues to why they were keeping her there.

She didn't even know who they were.

She had been there for about a month as far as she could tell.

That's when it happened.

Both of them had been dosed with a stronger sleep aid.

**In another white room in between the white rooms:**

"Dr. lewis?"

Dr.Lewis turned around and faced the young doctor.

"Yes, Mina?"

"I dosed them."

"Good. They're ready."

"Do you think this is right?" The young doctor asked nervously. "We're messing with a very important prophesy."

"The head gave me permission. Even support. It will happen eventually. We're just helping it along." Dr. Lewis answered.

"They're ready, Doctor."An even younger male doctor poked his head in.

"Very good." Dr. lewis said. She got up from her chair and smiled coldly at her colleagues. "Then shall we?"

**In Buffy's cell:**

Buffy woke up to see a face staring at her.

"Spike?" She exclaimed when she realized whose face it was.

The blond vampire pulled back a little.

"Don't ever do that!" Buffy said swinging her feet down expecting the wood of her floor. "Why did my mom let you in? And isn't it-"

Spike raised an eye brow.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

Spike shook his head.

They were both silent for a second. Buffy would have initially thought that Spike was behind this but his once peroxide blonde hair had grown out. About an inch of the natural brown hair showed under the prize shock white color that Spike was usually so careful about keeping completely dyed.

"Who do you think has us?" Buffy finally asked.

"Good question.I would've thought the Initiative but..."

"But what?"

Spike gave her a look.

"To state the obvious, you are here. What would the initiative want with you?" He said.

Buffy nodded it made sense. She was on good terms with the military group... sort of... plus, Riley would have got to her by now, right?

"I'm surprised you're still here. Wouldn't your precious 'Scoobies' have found you by now?" He asked his hand twitched as if he wanted a cigarette. "And Captain Cardboard too?" He added.

The blonde in front of him froze suddenly. Spike knew immdiately he had struck a chord within the slayer.

"I don't see why that's any of your business." she replied pointedly.

The vampire raised his eye brows.

"Having trouble on the boy friend front, Slayer?" Spike taunted. "He getting huffy because you've got bigger muscles than him?"

This was of course a lie. Riley was rather bulky, like Angel. She was generally attracted to buff guys. Completely different from Spike, All lean and muscular. Buffy wondered what it would be like to run her hands over his muscular back. Probably every inch of him is hard, all execpt his-BUFFY! how could you be thinking that?

"Shut up." The slayer replied wishing for a stake. Her right hand flexed reflexsively. Noticing this, Spike took a step forward.

"No stake to kill me with, Slayer?" His voice was low and husky and he had one of those annoying smug smiles-the kind you want to just rip off-on his face knwoing she couldn't kill him. Unless, of course, she ripped his head off with her bare hands but then again, when provoked Buffy got dangerous and Spike knew from experience not to underestimate the tiny slayer.

Spike in such close proximity was starting to get Buffy nervous, due to the semi-naughty thoughts she had just thought about the big, bad, evil, really sexy- OMIGOD! why had she just thought that? Spike was smilling at her still all smug, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I don't need one."

Rather grateful for the distraction, Buffy suddenly launched to kicks and punches. Spike dodged them easily. Bracing himself for the pain, he punched her hard in the face. Buffy staggered backwards clutching one side of her face.

Spike grabbed his head ready for one of his attacks by the chip. Surprisingly, none came.

Both slayer and vampire stared at each other.

He kicked her again. Buffy recoiled and used her momentum to punch him in the face. Spike caught the punch and threw it off. Buffy tried again with a well placed kick which Spike caught, he spun her around. She landed on the ground with an audible thud.

She had forgotten how deadly he could be.

Using a chinese manuver she had just recently learned, she threw her legs under her to get up. Spike ready for this pulled her legs out from under her.

"Who's the neutered one now, pet?" He asked. She jumped up and punched again. Spike caught this again and move it over her head for a head lock.

Without warning Spike spun her around and pushed her against the wall.

Both of them breathing heavily.

Buffy thought of a maneuver that would get her out of this. Anything Giles had ever told her throught the years was coming back to her now and yet, she was still drawing a blank. She had no options except to-Buffy crushed her lips to Spike's kissing him furiously.

After a few seconds they pulled apart, then Spike crushed his lips to her again.

Buffy placed a hand on his chest purely to try and push him away but she ended up grabbing a hand full of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. Her other hand working purely out of it's own accord ran her fingers through Spike's surprisingly soft hair.

She flung one leg around him he placed a hand under her thigh to keep her up. His other hand was tangled in her hair. The two broke apart when Buffy had to breathe.

Then she pressed her lips to his once more.

She had spent WAY too much time alone.

**In the Doctor's white room:**

George Wilkins watched the screens in facination. This was the only job where you could get paid for watching...this.

"Should have brought pop corn."He muttered.

"This isn't scrambled porn, Wilkins, we are only here to make sure she dosen't kill him." Dr. Lewis said sharply.

"What's she gonna do? Hump him to-" George argued.

Mina silenced him with a glare.

She then switched of the volume when the slayer had started to scream.

"We don't know what a slayer is capable of. She may kill him, she may not." Dr. Lewis said ending the conversation.

That was why they took every precaution, they still needed both the speicimins to be in complete health until the entire experiment was completely over.

The ritual had been meticulously planned to coincide with the full moon, it was carefully studied to find even the barest of miscalculation, a small ammount of Spike's blood had been taken and given to Buffy. It was needed for the ritual, it not nearly enought ot turn her, nor do anything really except now he could hit her with out the chip being triggered.

The chip.

How very curious.

Lewis made a mental note to put that chip under more study in the future.

the three sat in slience watching the screen

**In Buffy's cell some months later:**

Buffy woke up.

It was the middle of the night or so her window told her. Well, it was dark anyway.

Suddenly the wall bust open, and in came a young woman in a white coat flanked on either side with a huge black male nurses.

"How have you been Miss Summers?" She asked.A wheel chair appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. Her voice sounded stange to her after a little more than about three months of neglect.

"A doctor. Now if you would be so kind as to get in the chair." The doctor said.

"No." Buffy insisted moving back slightly. "Who are you?"

The doctor sighed.

"I am Dr. Mina Welles,I work for Doctor Lewis the supervisor of the operation." She said. "Now?"

"No." buffy answered again. Now that she was finally getting answers she wasn't stopping there "Why amI here?"

Dr. Welles seemed to lose her patience. She motioned for the two nurses to force Buffy. Normally she could have fought them off, but for some reason she was to tired to do so. One of the nurses wheeled her into a big room obviously a lab. There was someone else in the room.Squinting as hard she she could Buffy made out brown hair. Riley? Nah, he was wearing a black duster, dusters weren't really riley's type. Angel? was Angel here too?

The other nurse carried her off the chair and placed her in a bed next to a big a machine.

Dr. Welles returned and rubbed something on her belly. She nodded and jotted something down on her clip board.

"Lock down." she said to the two gaurds. Buffy watched as the heavy lab doors shut.

"Now Buffy, I have wonderful news." Dr. Welles started. She motioned for the two nurses to wheel the other patient forward. Buffy looked to see it was-

"Spike?" Last time she had seen Spike had been...she did not want to think about that. She had not recognized him, now his hair was brown. The bleached parts were clipped off. Buffy was rather thrown by this.

Dr. welles looked at her. "Yes. Master William is unconscious for the moment but-"

Buffy blocked her out. Her mind was on overdrive. She had no chance if she tried to run alone, but with Spike, they had a chance. Clearly the screw-ups here thought the vampire was unconscious and if she knew Spike, he was faking it.

"-now back to the wonderful news." The doctor turned around and turned on the big machine. Buffy checked to see if no one was looking. Satisfied, she proded spike.

He winked at her then went back in to position.

"As you can-" She started she didn't even have time to finish the sentence Spike had her up against the wall his hand at her throat. The girl mumbled something that sounded like 'mm-im-tmy' but Spike already had his other hand to her mouth.

"Be a good bird for me now, pet. Slayer!" He called over his shoulder to Buffy. "Work with our friends Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee over there!"

"Check." the blonde slayer responded running top speed and catching them before they had a chance to notice much less escape. She was tired a while ago but the chance of escape somehow gave her an adrenaline boost. She grabbed their shirts and knocked their heads together. For the most part, big guys were hard to silence but these two were clearly not expecting that such a small woman held so much power.

She hurried back into the lab to see Spike slipping a wallet into his pocket, he had finished tying up the doctor. He then grabbed a stray bedpan and knocked her out. He gretted his teeth against the pain but seemed to be able to ignroe it.He rippedsome material of her shirt to make a gag. The doctor's other clothes were in the table.

"Slayer! put 'em on and let's go!" Spike said to her as he lay down in the gurney. The slayer snapped back to the present and realizing Spike's plan

"The doors are locked." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

Spike frowned. He walked over to the doors and pressed a few keys on the key pad. The doors opened automatically. He grinned in triumph. With a look of disbelief at him Buffy slipped on the doctor's coat. Spike went back to the gurney.

Buffy shot him a questioning look.

"Listened to the tones when they pressed 'em."

She rolled her eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" She hissed.

Spike kept still for a while. Buffy could tell he was formulating a plan.

_Scary thought_.

"Go straight. Turn left. While on my way to the labI thinkI passed there.I heard some guys say they had a break."

"If that door leads to the employee lounge I'll stake you." Buffy said but followed his instructions anyway.

She pushed the bed on wheels of in the directions Spike gave her. Unfortunately she ran into a gaurd passing in front of the door.

"You there! Purpose?" The gaurd shouted in precise military sounding tones.

"Bringing this... hostile to his cell block." Buffy said in what she hoped was a sincere, business-like voice.

"Are you new here?" The man asked.

"Um...yes. Intern."

The man stared at her for a second.

"The cell blocks are that way, young one." The guard pointed in the opposite direction and walked off.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the siren started blaring.

Almost calmly Spike jumped of the gurney.

"Time for plan b." He said.

"What's plan b?" Buffy asked her voice raising slightly. She could her footsteps, a lot of them, coming their way.

Spike pulled out his lighter and lit up the sheets of the gurney.

"Hope this hits something flammable."

He grabbed Buffy's hand pushed through the door. More than a dozen guards on motorcycles were waiting for them out side.

"Stop in the name of the-"

Spike grabbed the nearest guard off his bike and threw him into the other ones.

"Hang on, Slayer!" He shouted as he swung him self on. Buffy followed. Spike immidiately turned the bike to it's full speed and plowed though the remaining guards.

Suffy held on as tight as she could. The gates were closed up a head.

"Guard!" Another guard called to them from the gatehouse. "What is all the bloody commotion?"

The compound blew up behind them.

"Fire." Spike said cooly. He wheelied the bike and plowed through the gates.

Once out side and a little ways off the vampire hopped off the bike and ran into the woods.

"Slayer!" He called back to her. "We need to shake 'em off! We're faster than they are."

"We don't even know who 'they' are." Buffy replyed but ran after the vampire. "Besides they're on bikes! They will catch up."

"We have a better chance than staying on one. They maybe tracking us though 'em." He rationalized. "Anyways, they can't very well ride them through the bloody forest."

A roar sounded.

"They can try." Buffy said as they both took off at top speed.

**Back in the burning facility with all the white rooms:**

"Dr. Welles?"

George took of the crude and yet effective gag the vampire put on her.

It took a while for a doctor to regain her bearings. And when she did...

"They escaped! They're gone!" She screamed. She shot up looking frantically around the room.

"That's okay!" George said. "We can use a locator."

"That's the thing you idiot!" Dr. Welles said slapping him on the back. "We cloaked them from locators. So the slayer's witch friend can't find either of them!"

"Which means neither can we!" He exclaimed.

"Very good, wilkins, you want a cookie?" Dr. welles snapped. then she frowned. "The boss will have our heads."

"Too put it simply, fucking hell." Wilkins rationalized pulling her up.

"Charming." Mina said. She slapped at his hands and dusted herself off.

That's when they heard the explosion.

It rocked the whole compund.

"Wilkins?" Mina looked at George her voice one octave higher.

"Looks like the idiot guards didn't deprive the vampire of his lighter. The sods." He replied calmly. "Can you walk? We have to get out of here."

Mina looked at George for a second. Sure he was stupid, but he did keep his head during crisis situations.

"How about Doctor Lewis?" Mina asked as they ran to the only exit.

The destruction around them froze. Mina and George scanned their surroundings frightendly.

"Wilkins! Welles!" Dr. Lewis' stern voice sounded from behind them. "We have a job to do." She led them to her lab though a series of hidden doors and holes in the wall. She turned to them smiling serenely the two young doctors made a silent agreement that her smile was scarier than her frown. In unison, they stepped back. "You two messed my plans up. So now we must fix them."


	3. Back in Sunnydale

**Author's note:** Just a clarification as to the setting of this fic, it is set in season 5 sometime inbetween Buffy finding out about Riley and the whores-she was blowing off steam by patrolling-but before he leaves.

also if you are a Riley fan-which i can't imagine given the pairing of the fic, I'm warning you now that i'm going to take every chance i get to belittle him. because i HATE the bastard.

**

* * *

**

Chapter III - Back in Sunnydale

* * *

**In the Magic Box:**

Willow chanted frantically.

Dawn, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles and Riley were standing around her watching as she did locator spell after locator spell.

"Nothing." willow said dejectedly. "Nothing at all."

The silence seemed deafening until it was broken by Dawn's frightened sobbing. Tara walked over to the her and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Nothing?" Riley demanded. "How can there be nothing?" he took a step closer to her grabbing her by the shoulders. "How can there be nothing?" he demanded.

"I mean nothing. Not even a blip. Like she just... vanished." Willow said. She was fighting to keep her voice steady. She was even more scared now. "No signal, this has never happened before. Its just like poof" A pause and a grimace at the implications of her comment. "Only not in the dusty sense."

Xander noticed her distress and pulled Riley off his best friend.

"Will, does that mean she's..." the brunet trailed off.

Dawn turned a worried face to her sister's friend. She had watched as the scoobies had tried and tried again. They were all getting angsty. She also noticed that with every spell the scoobie lost more and more hope. Giles even suggested she go home and return tomorrow but dawn refused. If she couldn't do anything to save/find her sister she could at least help Willow, who was...

"I believe." Giles started as he whipped off his glasses, cleaned them and put them on again. He had been doing that all night. "That even in death, we would at least know where the body is. In this case however, there seems to be nothing. As if Buffy just... disappeared."

"But could anything have done that?" Dawn asked the watcher. "I mean that doesn't usually happen, right? Could she have been cut up into little pieces? Omigod what if she- what if she-" she couldn't finish her sentence she looked seriously scared. Fear made her hysterical.

"Dawnie," Tara said to her. "Don't worry... we'll find her."

"Yeah!" Xander agreed. "If it means researching for days and days with... Giles about this whole AWOL Buffster and we'll even forgo the traditional pizza breaks."

Dawn hesitantly nodded. still distraught but no longer hysterical, thankfully.

Anya, who had been quiet all this time, spoke up.

"You know, I've heard of a spell the 'cloaks' the beings from view. They can't be traced but it's very powerful magic." she said as she counted the days take. She had always found that very soothing. "But I haven't seen that kind of power in nearly eight hundred years."

"To 'cloak'? These guys watch Star Wars?" Xander asked, he sighed and continued. "So we're going against an all powerful foe? Again? And me without my lucky underpants." he added snapping his fingers, trying to add his signature bit of humor to the distraught group. "And wait, it's not even Tuesday!"

It didn't work.

The brunet wiped the smile of his face and dropped his fingers. His girlfriend gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm guessing no one else is seeing the funny here." he mumbled.

"Could you get serious?" Riley exclaimed. "Someone like that could be holding Buffy! And you can't find her?" he gestured wildly at willow.

She shook her head looking rather lost.

"God, you're even worse than I thought." he added coldly. "This is the crack team that's backed up the slayer all these years?"

"Hey, hey, hey lets all just take a deep breath here. I'm confused and scared but-" Xander said. He was desperately trying to keep the peace. He didn't like the way Riley as acting but he knew that fighting would only serve to put off finding Buffy and for all they know she could be in a lot of trouble. They didn't have time to spare on petty quarrels. Whoa! Was the maturity from the Xand man right there?

"Listen here, Harris, I will not let the girl I lov-" Riley started. He was angry and being the solider he was he was trying to take control of the scatter brained group.

That was it, Xander snapped.

"No _you_ listen here, Captain Carboard." he interrupted, clearly angry now. He even used the nickname Spike had dubbed Riley. Dawn had told him about it. "We have been though this a hell of a lot more than you have." he paused to let Riley voice his objection, his face challenging. The solider didn't. "And don't say you loved her. I heard what happened between you and those undead crack whores."

"That is none of your busine-" riley yelled angrily.

"You made it my business." was the dark hair young man's cold reply. Riley noted that he was a lot more formidable when he was angry. "When you cheated on my friend-with undead whores-and then, had the nerve to claim to love her."

"I don't need this." Riley replied threatening to walk out on them.

"Neither do we." Giles spoke up. He was growing increasingly tired of the two boy's incessant bantering. And he had never thought that he would ever favor Xander in a battle of wit, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than Riley: gone. He went Ripper for a moment. "Get out of here."

Riley gave them one last infuriated look and walked out the door off the magic box and slammed the door behind him.

"I'll try again." willow said.

Giles exhaled, feeling the adrenaline of the temporary distraction fade and he was again plagued with guilt and remorse.

"Yes, please do."


	4. After the Facility

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV - After the Facility

* * *

**Somewhere:**

"Is that a light?" Buffy demanded of Spike. They had been running for hours none stop and now she was exhausted. She squinted in the dim; it was the wee hours of the morning.

Spike nodded, looking up knowing that the sun would rise soon.

"I think it is slayer." he replied. "Must be an inn of some sort." _and not a moment too soon, as well._ He added in his head.

Buffy, too tired to even make one witty comment just trudged ahead, not at all heeding the fact that she was wearing doctor's pajamas and Spike was only wearing jeans and his duster.

It was a strange sight for the people of Worsheter, a little town north east of London. They were a right sturdy crew, the lot of them, farmers, simple folk. and quite a few of the villagers were just having breakfast as usual when suddenly, in burst a woman in doctor's pajamas and a pale man with a long black coat and black pants.

"Uhm, we're looking for a place to stay the night?" the young woman asked, then checked herself. "Well, the rest of it anyway."

Her voice made all the villagers turn back to their tea, ah; she was an American, that explains it.

Chucky, the bar tender and the owner of the 'Surly Goat' tavern and bed and breakfast, grunted.

"Yeah, we have space." he said, then turned to what was presumably the kitchen space. "Bessie!"

A squat woman came out of the kitchen, stopping for a moment to smile at the assembled parties enjoying their tea and bread. She was Bess, Chucky's wife and essentially the one in charge in every thing but name.

"Hello, there." she said. "Will you be needing a room?"

Spike nodded.

She grinned.

"But," Buffy spoke up. "We can't really pay you, I mean we only have-"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Ten pounds." he cut in the middle of her statement.

Bess smiled at them

"That's more than enough for one night." she said. "Just one room?"

Spike smiled and nodded, ignoring wholly the nudge and the glare coming from Buffy.

"Yes, only one."

Bess nodded as if she understood, she thought they were a couple of youngsters who were off on some backpacking adventure, and deciding to have 'romantic' wedding in England.

"Well, follow me then." she lead them up the stairs to a smallish room with a large bed, dresser, armoire and a bathroom. "Here you go, its not much but its a warm bed for the night. You pay when you leave."

Again it was Spike who replied. He was already surveying the room, it was plain, but good enough, and he was pleased to note that there were curtains, enough to keep most of the English sunlight from streaming in, if he was lucky it may even rain.

"Thank you."

Bess smiled and backed out of the room.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Buffy exploded.

"ONE ROOM?" she demanded.

"Well, what did you expect, Slayer?" he demanded. "the intern only had a couple of hundred pounds in the wallet I nicked, we're lucky to have even that. And we need to stretch those pounds for as long as they can last, not spend them on luxuries."

Buffy glared at him.

"You've been down this road before, making with the scourge of Europe-thing. You had no money then, where you find the funds?"

Spike smirked.

"D'you really want to be asking that, slayer?" he inquired mischievously.

Buffy pouted.

"So what do we do now?" she asked deciding to change the topic.

Spike cocked an eyebrow.

"What? No plan?" he asked. "Aren't you the mighty slayer?"

Buffy scowled.

"Well, I'm sorry, they didn't exactly have this scenario in health you know?" she snapped. "they did have the I-had-sex-with-my-boyfriend-and-am-now-pregnant scenario but not the i-was-captured-by-a-witch-doctor-who-has-decided-to-take-the-term-literally-and-escaped-and-am-now-fleeing-for-my-life-with-a-quasi-evil-vampire although I can't imagine why, so many girls now a days seem to be having the same plight."

"Now, now, Slayer, no need to be sarcastic about it." Spike said.

Buffy punched him, right out punched him.

"I have EVERY need to be sarcastic about it!" she snapped.

Spike didn't retaliate.

Well, he didn't hit her anyway.

In a second, Buffy was up against the wall, Spike was holding her wrists to her chest, he had even locked her legs, she could not hit him, and his weight was pressing down on her, she found she could not throw him off.

"Well, slayer, you may not know what to do, but I do," he said. "First of all, we cannot go back to Sunnyhell."

She was about to protest, but Spike cut her off.

"If we go we could be endangering your friends, this doctor doesn't seem like the type to be stopped that easily." he said, Buffy frowned and muttered: 'easily?' Spike snorted. "You had better bloody believe it slayer, we got lucky. Go back and we may not be so lucky"

He paused for effect.

"And it would be your fault, Slayer." he added. Buffy looked down. Spike let her go, walking off the other side of the room, producing a cigarette and a lighter from ether, she didn't even ask where he had gotten them. He lit the cigarette and took a long drawl. "We have to work from here, and use what we have, and right now, all you have is me."

**Somewhere else, Near TARA in Ireland:**

Dr. Lewis frowned as the Drs. George Wilkins and Mina Welles chant and add the contents into the pot. Dr. Lewis didn't feel like the powerful, doctor/scientist she used to. Now she didn't have the margin for mistakes she once did. Forced to rent out a room near Tara in Ireland to carry on with her plan. Now she needed to succeed or she would die.

Her only lead was this potion she had found and she had found it when she was running on pure caffeine at 3 o' clock in the morning. She was pressed for time and she sincerely hoped she had gotten it right. For all their sakes.

She could hear the two doctors arguing. Her nervousness grew. She would have done this her self but she had no magic. She just couldn't and now they were after her waiting for results. She had to make sure the slayer would not slip through her fingers yet again. it is a shame that that was exactly what Buffy Summers was famous for.

Suddenly a gigantic explosion

George frowned.

"Was that supposed to do that?" he asked turning to Mina.

Uncharacteristically, she shrugged.

They both turned to Dr. Lewis. She looked puzzled for a second but then smiled.

"Good work, Dr, Wilkins and Dr. Welles."

"So we did good?" George asked again.

"Yes, Dr. Wilkins, yes. Now the slayer can't move half as fast as she would like to."


	5. Alex

**

* * *

**

Chapter V - Alex

* * *

**London, England:**

"Does this city have even one graveyard?" Buffy wanted to know as she paced in their tiny motel room. She really needed to patrol. She just really, really needed to.

Once out of the forest, the slayer and the vampire found themselves a small town. An over night stay was enough to tell them that they were in Jolly Olde England. After this, that they had both agreed in a truce. Easier for them to run.

Spike had hypothesized and Buffy had reluctantly agreed that the people who had kept them, who ever they were, would stop at nothing until they were back in captivity and that going back to Sunnydale was the worst possible idea. Unfortunately that was exactly what Buffy had it in her mind to do, but Spike had somehow managed to convince the stubborn slayer that even contacting her friends and family would not only put herself in danger, but her friends as well. After this Spike had suggested they go to London, easier to blend in a crowded city than a small town. So they boarded a bus and checked in to a none descript hotel.

"Like I bloody know!" Spike exclaimed. "The last time I was here was a little less than a decade ago."

"Don't you English have respect the dead?" Buffy demanded. Spike gave her a look. "Oh look at us! We're English and we're just carting around dead bodies. Cheerio!" she added in the most horrible fake English accent spike had ever heard.

Spike chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Buffy demanded.

"That was quite possibly the worst fake accent I have ever heard. The Watcher'll have your head." he replied Buffy could see his trademark smirking beginning at the corners of his mouth.

She scowled.

"I suppose you meant to insult Brits?" Spike asked.

"Well, duh!" Buffy exclaimed. "No matter what changed they aren't just going to be making with the ghoul-y-ness!"

"Who're they?"

"Okay, fang-less-face no more side tracking, we're going to look for a cemetery to patrol." she said.

Spike sighed and shrugged on his duster.

They both stepped out of their small hotel.

It had just rained, so they had the city to themselves, after all, it was dank, cold and the middle of the night. Their footsteps to echoed of the walls. After a while Buffy sighed heavily.

"Do people not die in this city?" she wanted to know.

Spike stayed silent satisfied to know.

"What?" she demanded. "Are you going to pretend to be Mister I'm-so-sane-guy?"

Buffy whirled around, frustrated with the vampire. He fully expected that she was about to start a fight, but instead she smiled triumphantly.

"Ha!" she declared she flashed spike a grin and hurried to the cemetery she had discovered.

"That is one strange girl." Spike muttered under his breath.

The cemetery was bigger than it looked but it seemed familiar to Spike somehow and he mentioned as much.

"Spike, it's a cemetery. You've seen one you practically seen 'em all. This one is just particularly dull." Buffy replied as she plopped down one a tomb stone and sighed heavily again. "Even when I find one I end up just as restless as I start... my life, ladies and gentlemen. Or should it be lady and gentle-I mean-man-I mean- oh you know..."

Shaking his head, spike continued to poke around; unable to shake the feeling the he was familiar with the place. He knew

Lost in thought, Spike did not see an exposed root and tripped. As he tried to get up he caught sight of the tomb stone.

Spike just lay there staring at the tomb stone for a second. He felt a single tear slip down his cheek. Now he knew why it seemed so familiar, he had avoided this place for two centuries.

"Spike?" Buffy called looking for what seemed to be the only vampire in the immediate vicinity. Her call was greeted by silence and then a slight rustling round in behind the thicket near by. Buffy approached this place, stake in hand. What she saw was something she least expected.

Spike was gently placing a makeshift bouquet of flowers on a grave.

Buffy wanted to call him but she held back for some reason. At this moment, he was not to be disturbed.

Suddenly a blinding light light knocked slayer and vampire to the floor.

"Spike?" Buffy called again. The light had resided just a suddenly as it had come. "I tripped on a root. You okay?" she nearly snorted at the irony. Back home spike could have fallen of a bridge and she wouldn't care, but right now he was all she had.

"Fine, slayer." he called back.

Buffy followed the sound of his voice to see the vampire picking someone of the ground. he turned around and Buffy caught a glimpse of the young girl he was carrying.

"Friend of yours?"

**Back at Buffy and Spike's Hotel Room (yes, just one.):**

She woke up to see the blonde slayer's concerned face looking at her.

"Whoa, slayer, back it off a bit."

"I'm sorry- wait... did you just call me slayer?" Buffy asked her face suddenly suspicious of the girl in front of her. She couldn't be older than Buffy herself, she was skinny just a little taller than Buffy, dark brown hair, long, pulled back into a practical ponytail, with electric blue eyes.

But she didn't have much time to dwell on the girl's looks, although they did seem rather familiar, she had mention that Buffy was the slayer and that was suspicious.

The girl stared for a second, and then she nodded. She surveyed her surroundings, mentally noting the best escape routes. She then turned her familiar eyes on Buffy and studied her for a whole minute before replying.

"Well, yeah, I mean only the slayer would be walking a cemetery in the middle of the night." she said, her tone slightly defensive but purposely nonchalant. Buffy instinctively knew this girl knew that a pissed off slayer was not something she wanted to deal with. She relaxed upon knowing this. The girl was a human, not some demon or vampire-they tended to be a lot more polite.

"Slayer?" Spike's voice sounded from the other room. "Did you get the girl to wake up yet?"

He walked into the room and saw that both the slayer and the teenager were sitting up. Buffy had moved away from the young girl and the young girl was staring at him as if he came from beyond the grave.

Which is pretty funny if you think about it because he kinda did. Anyway...

"I see that you have..." he said as he entered."Are you okay, pet? You gave me and..." he trailed of with a look at Buffy. He realized that he probably should not have called her slayer; it wouldn't really mean anything to the average person but to a demon or a vampire...

"That's okay." Buffy said noticing the hesitation and realizing what it was for. "she knows about the whole slayer thing."

Spike narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, but nodded.

"Hmm...You got a name, bit?" he asked looking at the girl.

"Yours, vampire?" she asked lifting her chin.

Spike narrowed his eyes even more. She knew he was a vampire, at her age, she could very well be a slayer, and in fact the cold tone she used to address him very nearly sealed the deal. Maybe that faith-bird he kept hearing about finally kicked the bucket.

"William the bloody also known as Spike." he replied nonchalantly, he knew his name would be enough to put the girl on guard. He was well known in demon and slayer circles.

the girl didn't react, she turned to Buffy expectantly. it seemed she already knew who they were but was only looking for confirmation.

"Buffy Summers. Slayer, but you already knew that."

Slayer and vampire looked questioningly at the girl.

"I'm Alex."

"Just Alex?" Buffy pressed.

"Yeah, who's he just Spike?" Alex snapped. Buffy jerked her head back. The girl looked instantly contrite. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you... I'm just a little..." she paused. "Drained."

"So, where should we take you?" Spike asked.

Buff looked at him as if she was surprised that he would even think to ask that question. She thought the first thing he would ask was if he could eat Alex. It's strange to think that Spike could actually bring himself to care, even just little bit.

Alex looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your parents." Buffy clarified. "They must be all worried and stuff about you."

Alex didn't answer.

"I don't really have anywhere to go." Alex said softly, she shrugged. "But you don't have to bring me anywhere, I can take care of myself. Have been for a while. I can just-"

"Alex," Buffy raised her eyebrows in question. Alex stopped, and then nodded for Buffy to continue. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Alex replied.

Buffy was shocked.

Fourteen? Dawn's age? When she was fourteen she was a total flake. She could never have dealt with the things that go bump in the night. At least with the calm coolness Alex dealt them with. As if they were just a leak in the kitchen sink- annoying, but not potentially dangerous.

they sat around again shrouded in uncomfortable silence. Buffy was dying to ask Alex how she knew about slayers and vampires but something held her back.

Alex didn't volunteer any information. This, as well puzzled Buffy, as far as she knew, any girl at this age would at least reveal her last name. a move that was not very smart, but quite typical.

This just made her want to ask more questions.

"So if we're not returning you to anyone... what do we do with you?" spike asked bluntly.

They sat in silence for about a second.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Spike." Buffy said suddenly. "She's coming with us."


	6. Trouble with Dawn

**Author's Note:** hey everyone, super short chapter just about how the scoobies are dealing. Dawn is going to be a mjor bitch in this fic, by the way, just a warning. I totally love her character and all, but i plan on ruining her for this fic, so if you love her, Sorry!

**

* * *

**

Chapter VI - Trouble with Dawn

* * *

In the Magic Box, Sunnydale:

"Hey, Dawn." Tara said. She put a cup of tea down next to the distraught teenager and joined her at the table in the magic box. Dawn had been very quiet since Buffy disappeared and she had been gone for two weeks. Two weeks of near silence from dawn or as Xander called her, the dawnster, was even scarier that any monster hell could ever cough up. no one laughed though normally they would have. They were all sad and worried but Buffy had been gone for too long. if they didn't find her then they never would have found her. Even Willow lost hope of trying to locate her.

They all did.

Except for dawn.

"Hello, Tara" Anya called from the cashier. Tara waved back. She had never really been that close to Anya but times of crisis brought people together. In this case she and Anya. They had all grown closer, each of them trying to fill the void that Buffy's disappearance and possible death had caused. All except riley, he had distanced himself from the rest of them since Buffy left, he still helped from time to time, but it was too uncomfortable, he only had ties to Buffy.

"Hi." Dawn mumbled.

"So... what's up?" the blonde wiccan tried again. She was desperate now to make conversation. Dawn had been so... out of it lately. So quiet, so detached from the scoobies.

Dawn turned around and looked at Tara intently.

"I'm fine, okay?" she said sharply. "You can leave me alone. I'm not going to disappear" then she turned away.

Tara flinched at the implied meaning.

"Dawnie," was Tara reply. "Look,"

Dawn remained staring in the other direction. Determined not to hear the witch spew on and on about how they were her friends and not just Buffy's. But as hard as Dawn was trying to block her out, Tara was continuing and when Dawn tuned back in, she had no idea what words the witch has used, but it still pissed her off, all of them were so concerned. Well, she didn't need any.

"-ing and we're just worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine." she said. Her tone and face unreadable. She turned to Tara. The Wicca had believed that Dawn was finally going to forgive them but when dawn turned to face her, she didn't look the least bit forgiving. She was clearly angry now. Her tone was cold and her face registered more contempt than Tara had ever seen. "It's not me you should be worried about." she added icily. "It's Buffy."

She abruptly stood up startling Tara.

"You're not still mad at us, Dawnie, are you?" Tara called after her.

Dawn turned around.

"Oh, no," she said calmly. "I'm not mad." she then walked out the door and closed it behind her.

A second later, Xander entered the shop. He walked over to his fiancé and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Ahn." he greeted.

"Hello, Xander." Anya replied smiling slightly. "Dawn was just in here. She and Tara had a sort of fight..." she added in a lower tone shaking her head slowly.

"I see." Xander affirmed.

She smiled at him and went back to counting her money. None of them though of this as a strange, apathetic or unimpressed action, they all knew that this was just Anya's way of dealing with stress or anxiety. It was comforting to her.

Xander nodded, and then he approached Tara.

"What was that?" he asked her, jerking his hand behind him at he door. Obviously he had just passed Dawn.

"Trying to assure Dawnie that we still cared for her and that we didn't hang with her just because of Buffy." Tara replied she looked down into her cup of tea.

"Dealing with hurricane, the Dawnster." Xander said raising his eyebrows. "Takes a lot of courage and flawless technique."

"Wow, Xander I didn't know you knew so many big words." Tara teased lightly.

Xander pretended to be offended and then a second later rolled his eyes. They both laughed.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Xander said suddenly.

Tara looked at the carpenter confusedly.

"W-wh-what?" she stuttered immediately biting down on her tongue, ashamed of her nervous stammer.

"Laughing like this." Xander said seriously. "No wonder Dawn's furious."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Xander agreed.

"It's got to be worse for her." Tara said. "I mean-

The door opened interrupting the two scoobies talk. Dawn walked back inside.

Wordlessly, she picked up her school bag which she apparently left behind and walked out closing the door behind her. Pointedly ignoring everyone else in the room.


	7. Three People in Prague

* * *

**Chapter VII - Three People in Prague**

**

* * *

**

**Their Hotel room in Prague, Czech Republic:**

Buffy sat straight up in her bed.

It was happening again...

She made a beeline for the bathroom and threw up what she had eaten for dinner the night before.

"Slayer?" a voice, a very familiar voice said from the doorway.

Silently cursing herself for not locking the door but powerless to do anything she looked up at Spike.

"Get out." she croaked. Then she retched again bending over the porcelain bowl she emptied what little was left in her stomach into the toilet.

But this time she felt a cool wash of air as she felt spike sweep her hair away from her face.

After this she sat down on the floor.

"You need to get yourself checked, slayer."

Buffy looked up at Spike. She was surprised that he would suggest that. She was about to fire back a witty retort but then she just nodded; she realized that he was actually serious.

About a week after they arrived in London Spike suggested they retreat to Prague, he said he had a small bank account at a small bank there; so she, Spike and Alex had followed his advice and traveled, by train, to Prague. They still traveled at night; they all felt safer that way. They were in Prague now, staying in a small hotel. It was a beautiful city, cobblestoned and picturesque with beautiful old houses. It was funny; Alex had commented on these and could even point out the very oldest ones. Much to the surprise of the two adults.

Apparently, Prague hadn't changed much since spike had last been there. He still knew all the places that the sewers were connected to they used that to their advantage.

Now, in all this time Buffy and spike had formed a shaky alliance. Much like the one they had formed three years ago to beat Angelus. Like then, they knew this task would be next to impossible alone.

"It's only been-" she tried to cover it up, unfortunately Spike cut her off.

"Don't lie to me, slayer." Spike said. He wasn't harsh but Buffy knew the warning. She wasn't afraid, she was just cautious after all; right now... spike was all she had. "I've heard you every night since Alex joined us."

Buffy sighed and looked down.

"Fine. fine." she whispered. "I'll go get myself checked, but any other poking and prodding; some serious doctor butt will be kicked."

"Good." Spike replied. He stood up. "Now I'll wake up slayer junior."

"Slayer junior?" Buffy questioned her voice rather hoarse, she coughed. "Why do you call her that?"

"You'll see." spike answered.

She followed him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She watched in fascination as Spike cautiously approached Alex's bed. As soon as he prodded her gently, Alex shot up. for a second Buffy thought Alex was awake and then she punched spike in the jaw. Buffy nearly burst out laughing at the look on spike's face. He nodded in the slayer's direction.

"Now" he said rubbing his jaw. "You know why I call her slayer junior. She hits like you, Slayer"

"Spiiiiiiike?" Alex yawned.

The vampire turned to her, still rubbing his jaw.

"Oh damn, did I hit you again?" Alex asked, she seemed more awake all of a sudden.

"That you did, Bit." spike said.

"Sorry." Alex replied sheepishly.

"S'okay."

"Good morning, Buffy." she said noticing the slayer presence.

"Good morning." the slayer responded.

"Why are you up so ea-ea-ea-earlyyyyyyy" Alex's question turned into a monster yawn.

Buffy shrugged.

"Internal clock is all wonky." she admitted.

Alex yawned again.

"You hungry, Slayer? Bit?" spike offered suddenly. Both Alex and Buffy looked at him.

Buffy shook her head but Alex nodded vigorously.

Spike smirked.

"Right." he said. "Don't know why I even ask. The bit is always hungry." he got up and walked to the door before rolling his shoulders and realizing the absence of his well-loved coat. "Bit, would you get my duster and chuck it here?"

Alex play scowled.

"What am I, Spike? Your minion?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Spike agreed.

She rolled her eyes but grabbed the duster and threw it at spike.

"Is it okay if we go with out you, Buffy?" she asked she cocked her head to one side and suddenly reminded Buffy so much of... of...

"Slayer?"

"Oh, yeah." she said snapping out of her stupor. Her eyes caught Spike's. "It's okay. Big with the okay." She paused. "I have something I need to do today."

Alex's look was questioning but she didn't press. She knew better.

"Let's go, minion." Spike said. Solemnly, Alex nodded ignoring the nickname.

She followed him out the door.

Buffy sighed, making sure that she had her own key before she want out to find the European equivalent of a convenience store. She had a feeling she wouldn't be needing to see a doctor now, but she would sure need one soon especially if her inkling was right.


	8. Dawn Bounces Back

**Author's note:** supershort chapter, not very flattering for our little Dawnie... i'm not partial to Dawn, i like Alex a lot more. This is bitter and resentful but not all that angsty- its pretty light shot of it though. I love to write angst, but i'm trying to make this fic real light, so thi is the bitterest so far.

* * *

**Chapter VIII - Dawn Bounces Back**

* * *

**1630 Rivello Drive, Sunnydale:**

Dawn scowled into the suitcase as if somehow the things she had packed were taunting her. lately her face seemed to be in permanent scowl mode and if she wasn't careful she would start to get some serious permanent frown damage around her mouth.

Well, it wasn't as if she was doing on purpose.

Stupid Buffy. If she got premature frown wrinkles and ended up having to ration her smiles after the age of thirty, it was all her deceased sister's fault. She was the cause of EVERYTHING.

Dawn only just managed to keep her eyes from rolling.

Joyce had just told her that they would be leaving for LA that night for a couple of days. she didn't say anything about why.

Didn't matter, Dawn already knew, anyway.

They were leaving because of Buffy. God, everything was because of Buffy, she had been gone for months and still, everything was about older sis, slayer dearest, the almighty chosen one.

Her friends were being all worried about dawn because Buffy would not have wanted them to leave her alone.

Her family or what's left of it was picking up and leaving for a while because her mother just could not stand to be around a place with so many memories of Buffy. So much slayer memorabilia.

Dawn immediately felt horrible, Buffy was dead and here she was being Angry at her. As if it was the slayer's fault.

Her fault.

The scoobies had it all wrong; she was not pissed off because they had deserted the search for her sister. She was pissed of because they were still sitting around and talking about it.

Was she a horrible person?

Probably.

Did she care?

Nope.

All her life, Buffy had gotten all of the attention, all of the praise, all of the drama.

And of course, she took it all for granted. Ignoring her mother, running off to LA, letting her grades slip, getting expelled not once, but twice. She even shut her emotions off in a box.

All because of the whole 'I'm chosen' gig.

And how about Dawn?

Wasn't the baby of the family supposed to be the pampered one?

Was she so horrible that her freak of a delinquent sister still out shone her in her parent's eyes?

There was only one person (well, vampire, but you get the general idea...) who would understand her, and now even he was gone.

Spike.

God, could anything possibly get worse?

even Riley, Buffy's other beau who had made a sincere effort to get to know Dawn had almost disappeared completely, he only dropped into from time to time to see if they needed any help, or if another apocalypse was rolling into town.

Maybe going to LA was a good idea after all.

She could go there and make friends that would not know about Buffy or any other paranormal creatures of the night stuff. She could go to parties engage in underage drinking and other fun stuff, like a teenager.

And then she could come back to Sunnydale a new person.

Hell, she was a new person.

It was time for a new Dawn.

To hell with Buffy's friends, she didn't have to spend all her time doing the moping thing at the magic shop. She could go out to the bronze, party all night hook up with someone and then dump him.

As long as he was cute, funny and had a regular heart beat, she was cool.

Standing up, straighter, Dawn decided to head to the club just one more time before they left for LA. She was determined to get picked up or at least dance with one cute guy.

Couldn't be that hard, after all Buffy could do it, she could do it better. At least _her_ guy will have a heart beat.


	9. Fights in the Park

**Author's note:**this is a chapter with a little bit about Alex's past, someone just told me how she thought Alex had a crush on Spike. That's kinda squicky for me if you want to know why, read on...

* * *

**Chapter IX - Fights in the Park**

* * *

**In a Czech Cemetery:**

"If you see a vampire, you alert Spike or me, okay?" Buffy clarified with Alex. The younger girl gave Buffy a skeptical look.

"You allow me to come with you on your patrol and I just get to watch?" Alex asked incredulously.

"If I had my way..." Buffy mumbled under her breath.

The only reason Alex was with them was she didn't want to leave the teenager in their room by herself. Her overprotective nature shinning through.

A couple of nights ago Buffy and Spike had in search for a cemetery but had come across this park instead. It seemed to be the local hot spot and that was good enough for them, after all they just need a little rough and tumble.

A vampire emerged from somewhere in the brush. Spike signaled to Buffy that this guy was his.

"Need a spot o' violence." he grinned.

He stopped suddenly when the vampire looked around; he was joined by another in full game face.

"Now where did those boys get off to?" his voice accented with lower class English, coarser than Spike's.

"Damn suicidal idiots, power hungry mongrels." the second one added. "Who'd go around accepting' money from doctors like Lewis to go after a slayer."

Buffy's eyes widened. Spike strode out of the hiding place and faced the two vamps.

"Dinner!" he declared and took after Spike. He was in full game face. Buffy noted that Alex didn't flinch as the vampire showed its true face, though the girl was probably familiar with slayer-lore, it was hard to get used to the thing. Buffy, herself, had taken a while.

The master vampire regarded the newly risen, inexperienced vampire with scorn.

"Hah!" Spike growled in his most menacing voice.

"Don't mock me mortal!" the vamp roared. "For I am far superior compared to you! Pitiful human!"

In front of him, Spike tried very had to keep a straight face, a few yards away Buffy and Alex giggled as soundlessly as they could.

"Please, you can even tell one of your own." Spike immediately shifted to show his demon and back to his human visage in a matter of milliseconds.

Beside her, the slayer heard Alex let in a sharp in take of breath.

"How did you-?"

Spike promptly speared him with a hidden stake.

"Not like I'm gonna tell you, mate." he quipped.

He then turned to the other one.

"Now," he said. "Who sent you?"

The vamp just stared at him.

"You just killed one of your own!" he cried fearfully. "Don't you 'ave no shame?"

Spike shook his head.

"None that I know off, mate." he said rather conversationally. Then, quite unexpectedly, he grabbed the vamp by his throat and slammed him against a tree.

Buffy had once wondered if strength developed in vampires, watching this, she knew. Spike held the vampire up in the air, about two feet off the ground, with one hand.

The inexperienced vamp sputtered at the master vampire, clearly he freaked out of his wits, and not that he had many to speak of.

"Now, who sent you?"

"D-d-doctor Lewis." he said. "Some crazy bint back in Dover."

Spike tightened his grip.

"Tha's all she said. She said Doctor Lewis that's it." The vamp stammered. "She 'ad a couple of younger people with 'er, couple o' younger doctors by the looks of it."

Spike nodded, this was also done casually.

"Now, why did she send you?" he asked.

The vamp whimpered.

"Why?" demanded Spike viciously.

The vamp attempted a shrug, and then winced in pain as Spike squeezed harder around his neck.

"I don't know, we were told only to bring 'er back the slayer and some bloke name o' Spike." he said desperately. "Please, please don't kill me; I don't know why, I'm just the muscle."

Spike staked him.

"Not much of one." he said.

he turned back to the two girls.

"Lewis sent 'em" he said. "I'm presuming that's our doc?"

Buffy nodded.

"Bugger." he swore. "She sent them and it looks like there'll be a few more."

"Next one's mine." she called.

Another appeared in full game face.

"Hank!" he called out clearly meaning the new vampire Spike had just staked. "Hank!"

"All yours, pet." Spike said.

Buffy was about to jump out of their hiding place when about five other vampires appeared.

"What happened to 'Ank?" asked one of the vampires.

"Someone got 'im!" another answered. "I saw the one! 'e was a 'uman, 'e was!"

"'Es the one!" one of the vamps declared pointing at spike. The others turned and spotted Him. "'e killed 'Ank!"

"Alex!" Buffy commanded. Without turning to the girl next to her."Go to the playground."

"But-"

"Go!"

Alex hesitated. she looked at Spike who was already fighting of two of the six. she shot a look at Buffy and darted of in the direction of the playground. she knew to heed the slayer's words. they had saved her, and all of them, many times before.

**In the Play ground:**

She could hear the battle going on behind her.

Suddenly the one of the vampires fighting with Spike fled. Puzzled Spike hurriedly staked the other one and took off after the fleeing vampire.

The vamp stopped in the middle of a clearing, a playground.

"Girl!" called the vampire.

Spike froze. Alex.

"Come out, poppet!" shouted the vampire who started poking around. "I know you're 'ere, poppety! Come out!"

"What? And spare you the fun of looking for me?" Alex said suddenly. Appearing behind the vampire. Spike was about to yell out to her to get away when Alex gracefully round housed the vamp. He flew five feet and landed painfully on its behind.

"Demiphyr." it hissed painfully.

"You'd better bloody believe it." Alex replied. "And by the way it's damphyr. Get it right."

"We've been waiting for you." the vampire jumped back up. Spike realized that Alex did not have a stake.

"My compliments to your sire, seer." the girl responded dodging the vampire's blow effortlessly.

"We are sent to kill you!"

Alex seemed to think for a moment.

"Hmmmm, where have heard that before?" she kicked the vampire again. "Oh! Yeah! It was on the other hundred million claims on my life. Well, guess what, vampire, I'm _still _alive."

"You have not a stake, child." the vampire one of the kicks the vamp threw at her hit and the girl flew back. Suddenly the vampire seemed to get the upper hand. Alex's once expert blows became desperate as she backed up into a tree. The vamp grabbed her and spun her around so she was facing the tree. Spike was about to intervene when he realized the girl's plan.

"Spike?" Buffy appeared next to the vampire. "Where's al-Ohmigod!"

The slayer was about to run in and save the day when Spike pulled her back. She turned to him incredulously.

"Spike?" she demanded. "Hello? Have you lost control of what's left of your brain?"

"Slayer," he said. "She's got it all under control.

"Say goodbye, damphyr." the vamp laughed. He looked well pleased with himself.

Alex confirmed Spike's guess by grabbing a branch above her and running up the trunk, flipping over the vamp and landing with perfect cat-like grace.

"Goodbye." she shoved the branch into the vampire who was, now, staring stunned at her.

Astonished as he was, he wasn't nearly as stunned as Buffy and Spike were.

"She fights like you, slayer." Spike commented.

Buffy shot him a look. The spectacle in front of them was over. But Alex didn't relax. She stayed alert; she turned a full three hundred sixty degrees looking for any others.

That's when she spotted, Buffy and Spike. She at least had the grace to look sheepish.

"Buffy." she nodded. She pasted a very big very fake smile on her face. "Spike."

"A little something you've missed out on sharing, minion?" Spike inquired.

Alex grimaced. Spike was looking at her sternly, just now he reminded her of her father. he reminded her _a lot _of her father.

"Sharing?" she responded innocently.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Alex." he said. "What's a damphyr?"

She tried not to blanche, she had sincerely been hoping that they had not heard that part, it was not the time to tell them.

"A damphyr?" Buffy spoke up looking confusedly at Spike. "The vamp said something about a damphyr? I just saw a beating and a POOF" Buffy accented this by making a stabbing motion with her hand and a poofing motion followed. "By the way where did you learn to fight like that? You aren't a Slayer are you? I mean cause then we'd have three... of course Faith is-"

"Slayer?" Spike interrupted. "You're babbling."

"Am I?" Buffy asked. The two in front of her nodded. "Sorry."

Alex bit her lip, she wondered if this was the opportune moment to tell them... she came to her conclusion.

It _was _time... but oh God, what is she was wrong what if- _Alex! Not more stalling _she took a deep breath.

"My... mother," she started. "Taught me to fight. She was a slayer."

Well... it was true...

"And what's a damphyr?" Spike repeated.

His tone suggested that he knew perfectly well what a damphyr was but wanted to her what she was going to say, see if she was mistaken. After all, she could not be a damphyr herself. Damphyrs were only myths. her mother's watcher had thought so too, until her birth of course.

Alex's shoulder's slumped.

"A damphyr is a hybrid." she said quietly. "Half human and half-" Alex hesitated.

"Half?" Buffy encouraged.

"Vampire."

The allies in front of her stared. The information sinking in.

"But that's not possible." Spike replied after a while.

Buffy remained silent.

"Actually," Alex said. She closed her eyes for a second steeling herself for what she knew was to come. "It is. I'm living proof of that. Granpa-my mother's watcher found an ancient text saying that it was fully possible, but it demands certain rituals and it can only happen between a vampire and a slayer. Only the slayer would have enough strength to carry a vampire's baby around for nine months. The reason it happened to my mother is because she was the only slayer to have relations outside her watcher."

"A vampire and a Slayer..." Buffy said. She suddenly remembered Angel. If he had known maybe then he would never hav- stop it, Buffy! Stop it! You have enough to worry about! She yelled at herself.

Spike stared at her in disbelief.

"If that's the case." Buffy said. "Then who are your parents?"

Alex took another deep breath; she had been doing that quite often for the past few minutes.

"I would have thought that would've been obvious, Buffy." she said.

"Indulge her." Spike managed to say.

Alex hesitated.

"You are."

This time the silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Suddenly everything snapped into place.

At least for Buffy.

that was why she looked so familiar, that was why she reminded Buffy of Spike, that was why she got on so good with Spike, that was why the both of them, vampire and Slayer had such an inkling to protect her. In some weird freaky, unexplainable way, it made sense.

Spike however, was not convinced.

"But that's impossible." Spike managed to say.

Alex turned to him chewing on her bottom lip.

"I can't have kids." he said.

Alex nodded then looked down, the looked back up to Buffy, silently prompting that slayer. Cuing her, telling her that this was the opportune moment to jump in with her big revelation.

"While we're being honest and all." Buffy cut in. she needed to get it of her chest. She had to tell Spike. He had a right to know. _Okay, Summers, don't chicken out this time. _"Spike, there is something I have to tell you."

Spike turned to her, his eyes wide.

Buffy looked down.

"Uhm, I'm not sure how you'll-"she trailed off watching the memories all played across Spike's face.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked. His voice was different that she'd expected. not only was he surprised, an emotion Buffy has never seen him express, but it was soft and proper, a voice she was not used to hearing coming from Spike, like he was astonished, and wasn't quite sure how to react. "And its mine."

She couldn't speak, just nodded; she could not meet his eyes either. Instead she focused on a small spot of ground. Her view of the grass was soon obstructed by a pair of scuffed black combat boots. She exhaled and steeled herself for the maelstrom. She was a slayer, dammit, and she was not going to be afraid of any reaction of any vampire. That he was the father of the child she was now carrying was immaterial.

Whatever she was expecting it wasn't this.

Spike's smile was so genuine her breath actually caught in her throat.

"Buffy, that's wonderful." he said before he hugged her. then, suddenly remembering who he was and who he was hugging, he let go looking a little sheepish. the whole thing lasted only a moment.

But in that moment, Buffy felt lighter that she had ever felt in her life, as if the weight of the world had been lifted for just the barest of moments.

Another curious thing to note was that she had hugged him back.


	10. Train Rides and Moscow

**Anthor's note:** hey everyone, school's being a drag so updates may be a little less frequent, and this is the longest chapter you are going to get ever in this fic. ENJOY!

also... i am in dire need of a beta. I'm sure some of you have noticed little mistakes and such. bright side: you get the chapters before ANYONE else, Dark side: more work for you. If you are interested post a comment and i'll find a way to get back to you. thank you!

**

* * *

**

Chapter X - Train Rides and Moscow

* * *

**On a Train to Tuscany (we think):**

They used the money (what little of it was left) that Spike had filched from the doctor back at the compound to buy a few train tickets out of Czechoslovakia. Tickets are cheap at three o' clock in the morning especially if you don't care where you go.

One would think that after the fuzzy moment between them in the graveyard, things might have gone along smoother between the vampire and the slayer, but things were not as ideal as one would have thought.

"Where are we going again?" asked Buffy.

Spike shrugged.

"Tuscany, I think, but only long enough to take another train to Athens." he said.

Buffy waited for more but Spike was just sitting down and staring off into space. The girl, Alex, was being equally quiet. It looked as if she was trying to sleep.

Buffy looked from one to the other and then back, to Alex and then to Spike, at first it was to see if their features matched (which they did) but after a while to was because she was bored and she wanted to see if her companions would notice. (Which they didn't)

Finally, she stopped. a small scowl spread across her face.

"Harrumph" she harrumphed.

Spike looked up his face coloured with curiosity.

"What was that, slayer?" he asked.

"I'm bored." she whined.

Spike stared at her for a full second. Then tipped his head back to go to sleep.

Buffy's scowl deepened as she crossed her arms. It was all she could so to keep from reaching over and wrenching the curtains open and letting the early dawn sunlight flood into the compartment.

"I'm bored." she whined again.

Spike's eyes didn't open.

"Too bloody bad, Slayer." he said. "Deal with it."

"I am." she said.

She waited an entire minute.

"Spiiiiiiike." she whined dragging out his name, knowing full well that it would really, really annoy him.

Spike's eye snapped open.

"Bloody hell, woman." he said lowly. "If you keep that up, you'll wake the minion."

Buffy shook her head sullenly.

"She's out cold." she informed him. "Went out for a glass of warm milk not three hours ago, remember? That makes big with the sleepiness. And that was three whole hours ago. Three whole hours with absolutely nothing to do." she paused. "I'm bored," she paused again. "Are we there yet?"

Spike cocked his head to one side.

"Slayer, what are you? Four-five years old?" he said. "If you're bored deal with it, go outside and get something to drink."

Buffy pouted.

"I'm not thirsty." she informed him, aware of just how much like a three year old she sounded like and loving the aggravated expression Spike had on his face. "And there isn't even an in-flight movie."

The looked on Spike's face was priceless.

"That's because we're not on a flight, you bint."

Buffy then burst out laughing.

Spike shot her an exasperated look.

"Bugger this." he said. Pushing up from the seat and slipping on his duster as he exited the compartment. Right out side, one of the train equivalents of flight attendants, nearly bumped into him.

"How long till we reach Tuscany?" demanded Spike.

"Not for another two hours, sir." the attendant replied respectfully.

Spike nodded and then walked off in the opposite direction as the man was going.

Buffy didn't bother asking him where he was going. He would probably not answer.

Well, that served to entertain her for about, five minutes, what was she going to do now?

Alex stirred.

"Huh? Wha?" She murmured. Then she caught sight of Buffy. "Oh, morning."

"Good morning, sunshine." Buffy greeted perkily.

Alex stared at the slayer and sighed. Just her luck, she was trapped in a train compartment with a mood swinging, hormone raging pregnant slayer.

All alone. Her father was no where in sight.

"Gee, thanks, Spike."

**In another train, Athens's bound:**

The stop at Tuscany was short and pretty soon they were back in a compartment after they had switched trains. Along the way, Buffy had spotted a few novels that had been left, forgotten by passengers on the other train.

She was currently wrapped one of the issued blankets having been lulled to sleep by the narrative of TRR Tolkien. (Walking, walking, walking, oh look! a Leaf! Insert the History of the leaf, and we are walking again!)

Spike looked from her to Alex and shook his head.

"Bout bloody time." he muttered.

Alex looked up from the copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula she was reading and laughed quietly.

Spike grinned and leaned back in his seat, putting his feet up. Now that the slayer was out cold he could relax.

"What're you readin' there, minion?" he asked lazily.

"Dracula." Alex responded simply. "It's funny to think I know quite a few vampires personally and none of them act like Dracula does."

Spike shook his head.

"I've met Dracula." he told her. "Poofter owes me twelve dollars, he does."

Alex arched an eyebrow.

"The actual Count Dracula owes _you_ twelve dollars?" she asked incredulously.

Spike nodded.

"You'd be surprised how many of those monsters from horror novels are complete bollocks." he informed her. "I should know I've been, killed and known myself a few of 'em."

He watched the girl carefully, her blue eyes, so like his own, rolled and then slide back to the pages of Bram Stroker. (A no good Irishman who obviously had a run in with a vampire that was NOT Dracula, although, perhaps one of his minions.)

"Curious." Spike murmured, the word came out more high class than one would expect from Spike. He had forgotten himself like he did sometimes when he was lost in thought.

Alex looked up at him.

"What's curious?" she asked.

"That I wouldn't tell you of my greatest achievements." Spike said. "How I got my battle scars, and all that lot,"

Alex worried her bottom lip.

"You and Mum never really talk of the past." she said.

He nodded slowly.

"What's it like, minion?" he asked.

Alex to a look time to answer.

Spike let her mull over everything. He figured she was getting a little homesick for her own time and place. Where everything made sense. Where her parents were the image of true love and no organizations were out for their blood.

"Well, normal I'd guess." she saidafter a few moments of silence."As normal as one would expect, living in a house where a vampire and a slayer reign."

Spike chuckled.

There was a sudden dull thud.

And Spike was alert.

"Slayer." he said sharply.

Buffy woke instantly; something in her recognized the sudden low cautious timbre of Spike's voice. She was alert in a millisecond, using all her slayer abilities to see what was going on.

"Something's happening." she said immediately.

Spike nodded.

"But you are staying out of it."

Buffy stared at him incredulously.

"Sorry," she said. "did I wake up in some bizarro universe where you are the boss of me, Spike? Please. I'm the Slayer and you aren't. So if anyone of us is sitting out it's you."

Spike glared at her.

"And what about the little tyke you happen to be carrying around, Slayer?" he demanded.

Before Buffy could answer, a group of demons burst into the compartment.

"Slayer!" one of them hissed, the look like horny bikers only literally (they each had three horns on their head), with reddish skin and beady yellow eyes.

"You know," Buffy said conversationally. "You would think evil doer would be able to at least come up with a better opening line like that." she turned to Spike, pointing to the demons. "Fight now." she pointed between them. "Fight later."

Any reply Spike might have had to that was cut off by a demon charging at him, one that was sent back with a perfect roundhouse. This gave him a liberty to look around. Alex was holding her own, as he turned to her; she punched the daylights out of one of the demons, sending it straight into unconsciousness, the other one she beaned right between the eyes with the spine of her book.

The demon that Spike had kicked came back with a vengeance, a few punches and a knee to the groin had the demon down, Spike then reached over and snapped the middle horn off, effectively killing the demon. He did the same for the two that Alex had rendered unconscious. Buffy however was still fighting hers, and Spike realized that the Slayer was getting winded, he was about to help when, she performed an impressive high kick and brought her leg down, inadvertently breaking the middle horn and instantly killing the demon.

She scowled at the bodies.

"Oh, ew." she said. "C'mon let's change compartments."

she grabbed her book and stalked off.

"We get off at the next stop." Spike called after her.

"Why?" she asked. "We killed them right?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Basic strategy, Slayer, if you enemies know where you are, then don't be there." He said, he gestured for Alex to follow Buffy (which she did) and then he bent down to relieve the demons of any cash that they might have.

He was in luck, he had a feeling Lewis had only paid them half, they would get the other half when they returned with himself and Buffy. Well, now they would be getting away, at her expense, it was so very poetic. And Spike knew poetic.

He shook his head and then followed after the girls.

**In Milan:**

They got off in Milan and Spike immediately dashed from the train to the shade of the station as it was still quite light out. Once in there, he bought tickets to Moscow.

"Moscow?" asked Buffy. "Moscow, Russia?"

He nodded.

"You've heard of it, that's a surprise."

"Near the artic circle, Moscow?" she demanded.

"Wow, Slayer," he said. "Slow down. I think your brain has had enough work for today."

"Not a place they'd be expecting." Alex piped up.

Spike nodded again, indicating that Alex was right.

"We're going to have to bundle up, though, Slayer." he warned as he paid for the tickets. "We have about enough for some sodding cheap stuff. The demons all together have less then five 'undred Euros."

He took the tickets and slipped them into his pocket. They made their way across the sparsely populated station and sat down on one of the large couches provided for passengers waiting for their trains, they were the only passengers to have no bags to check in.

Alex frowned.

"That should be enough," she said.

Spike nodded.

"S'pose." he said. "Just giving you fair warning our accommodations in Moscow may not be as posh as we're used to."

Buffy nodded.

"How long is our stop here?" she asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer than an hour." Spike replied, he sat in the safety on the shady station. He snickered slightly before adding, "Read a book."

Buffy glared at him.

"Like you're a big bookworm." she spat.

For some reason that seemed to shut Spike up as he didn't reply and suddenly seemed quite interested in what was happening outside the station. This worried Buffy and she jumped into slayer mode instantly.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Lewis didn't send more would-be assassins, did she?"

Spike shook his head.

"She seems to have abandoned the chase, for now." he replied.

Buffy sighed pouting like a young child.

"God, how much more cat and mouse can you get?" she mused out loud. "If I ever come face to face with that wannabe evil genius again, I am so going to pulverize her."

Spike sent her a sharp look.

"You'll run like the bloody wind, slayer." he said firmly.

Buffy rolled her eyes melodramatically.

"Slaying is _my _job, Spike." she said slowly, as if Spike was an uncomprehending two year old. "And since when were you all 'yay forces of good'?" she paused knitting her eyes brows together. "What happened to that 'I'm the big bad' mantra that so beyond got old fast?"

At this point Spike grabbed one of the cheap paper back books that Alex had nicked.

"It got old." he replied, his face a mask of sarcasm. "Fast."

Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"Quit making with the protectiveness, Spike." she said getting up and fully preparing to walk off in an impressive huff. "I am still completely and utterly capable of taking care of myself."

As she said these words she tripped over some one else's bag and nearly did a flip and landing (heavily) on her rump. Instead of coming to her aid, Spike and Alex stared at her in open shock and then both began to snicker, which quickly became full fledged laughter.

"Sure, slayer, you'll make it quite fine on your own."

Buffy glared at them before getting to her feet and storming of in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as she was gone Alex turned to Spike.

"How long are we going to stay in Russia?" she asked.

The vampire shrugged.

"Truthfully, Minion," he said thoughtfully. "I have no bloody idea. Could be a few days maybe weeks. We can't stay much longer than a month in one city, though, that much is for sure."

Alex nodded solemnly. They would be hopping from one country to the next for a while. They sa in silence for a few moments. Then Alex spoke up.

"Shouldn't we get some suitable warm clothing?" she asked her father.

Spike nodded.

"But we should wait for the slayer." he said. "Go fetch her, Minion; she's had her three minutes to sulk. That's 'bout good enough. We need to keep moving."

Alex nodded. She had been about to protest when she realized that Buffy would probably not be inclined to listen to Spike after their argument. Buffy was standing out side on the platform, bathed in the sun's rays.

"Trying to keep away from Spike?" asked Alex sounding amused.

Buffy turned to her not looking very amused.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We're going to go spend the rest of the money on some warm clothing." the damphyr explained. "It should be fairly freezing in Russia at this time of year."

Buffy frowned.

"Spike sent you didn't he?" she asked.

Alex nodded, she approached Buffy.

"But he made sense." she explained. "So I consented. You, however, are acting like a stubborn child. We need to stick together and trust each other if we ever want to out run Lewis. Remember she has a lot more on her side. And oh my god, I sound like a parent."

Buffy deflated.

"Don't do that." she said, sounding a little morose. "You're making me feel like a big baby."

"You are a big baby." Alex informed her wryly. "And you are carrying one. S'why we have to keep moving, and s'why Spike wants to keep you out of the action. You should listen to him you know, at least sometimes. He's a lot smarter than he lets on."

The slayer shrugged and they both walked of the platform and back to wards the station.

They had time to kill before their train left.

**In the ice box called Moscow:**

"When you said cold, Spike I didn't think you meant this cold." Buffy snapped as Spike opened the door to the hotel.

_Hotel _being the operative word.

"C'mon slayer," Spike said almost wearily even for him, "S'not so bad."

Buffy glared.

"Its feels like Donald Trump's heart in here." she snapped. She was trying desperately not to think about how toasty it was probably in Sunnydale. Probably around the seventies, cool but not cold.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Its got heating, beds and none of Lewis's commandos." he said. "It'll do."

It consisted of one window with ratty curtains; two small beds, a cabinet and a tattered old sofa. There was a door that presumably lead to a bathroom but other than that it was pretty much unremarkable.

"Easy for you to say." Buffy muttered under her breath (which was rising above her head in a fine mist.) "Damn vampire, can't even feel the cold, you have exactly no idea what I'm talking about."

Alex, who was walking behind Buffy, just rolled her eyes.

"I heard that, Slayer." Spike replied. "And contrary to popular belief, vamps aren't impervious to the heat, we know its there we just aren't bothered by it as much as you sodding humans are."

"Is that so?" Buffy demanded.

"Yeah."

"Then why did you bother buying a coat and a scarf then?" she wanted to know. "You just wanted to waste precious resources so we would have to check into a pathetic hotel?"

Spike looked like he very much wanted to rip Buffy's head off.

"Because, you bint," he said rather lowly. "Wouldn't you find it suspicious if it was sodding sub zero out and you see a man walking around in nothing but a leather duster, jeans and a smirk?"

"Then why didn't we just go down to Spain or Italy where it's WARM?" she demanded.

"Because, Slayer." he bit out. "Lewis will expect that and keep a tighter watch on the south."

"We don't know she has those kinds of resources." she snapped.

"We need to assume that she has the resources to find us so we don't get sloppy." he replied.

He had a point, Buffy understood, but she felt like being difficult. She watched as he began to fiddle with the old fashioned heater.

"Harrumph" she harrumphed. "Blood sucking fiend."

Spike didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"Stake driving wench." he retorted.

He set the thermostat and then straightened up shedding layer after layer of clothing until he was back in his black t-shirt and black jeans. He rolled his shoulders and stretched.

"Alright." he said. "Set the heat. I'm turning in,"

He snapped the moth eaten curtains shut and took his place on the battered couch, leaving the two small beds for Alex and Buffy.

Buffy took this as a surprise. She had thought she was going to have to argue with him to get him to sleep on the couch. There was a silence as the girls took turns in the bathroom readying themselves for bed.

Suddenly the old heater conked out, leaving the room lukewarm but far from cozy.

She shivered, glancing gratefully at the tacky but thick sheets on her bed.

On the other side of the room Spike turned slightly in his sleep. Buffy looked from him to her bed and then sighed. Checking to make sure Alex was in the bathroom she strode up to the small cabinet, inside it she found a small grubby pillow and a thick looking blanket. She smiled pulling out the blanket and then draped it over Spike making sure he was thoroughly covered, he might not be bothered much by the cold, but she was sure he must be a little discomforted by it.

Then she turned away from him, and snuggled into her own sheets.

The door opened.

"Nice of you, Buffy." Alex commented.

Buffy eyes her.

"What are you talking about?"

Alex was grinning at her wryly and then shot a pointed look over to where Spike was sleeping like the undead.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"He got up to cover himself." she explained. "Muttered about how its was getting 'sodding nippy'"

Alex just nodded and then slipped into her own bed and turned out the light.

* * *

**Author's note:** i also do not own Alexandre Dumas, JRR Tolkien or anything by Bram Stroker. If you are an LotR fan, then sorry for insulting Tolkien's writing. I adore the movies... but not so much the books. 


	11. Back in Scooby Central

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, This chapter and the next is dedicated to my dedicated BETA - Nessie345! lots of claps for Nessie!

just so you know, i've been having problems with spacing, so i'll take some chapters down for reditting sometime soon. After this update, this and chapter 12, i may be out for the rest of the week due to exams. so Ta till then!

* * *

**Chapter XI - Back in Scooby Central**

* * *

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale:**

Xander was hitting the books. Literally, his head had just plopped down on the text he was reading.

Willow looked down at her friend then turned back to Tara. They both giggled like school girls.

It was a Scooby research party, full blown. After all, even if Dawn was safely far away in LA, they still had to do something about Glory.

It had been six months since Buffy's... disappearance.

Xander, Willow and Tara were seated around the table buried in research and Anya was dancing around the shelves with a feather duster.

"Did you find anything?" Giles's voice called from the back. He had gone back there to find some old books.

"Xander did." Willow muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles said poking his head out of the doorway. "I was under the impression that he wasn't doing anything vaguely productive."

"He isn't." Tara assured the watcher.

Willow grinned at her girlfriend then walked towards the brunette, and pulled his head back to take the book.

She paused. Right there, where Xander's nose had been was the perfect spell.

One to open a portal to one dimension and send the hell god somewhere else. The spell looked like it required a lot of power, but it was worth a try.

"Giles!" she called. The watched walked into the main room of the Magic Box carrying yet another stack of books.

"Yes, Willow, what is it?" he replied.

"I found it! Well, Xander did, but whatever! It's here!" Willow said brightly. She was excitedly pointing to the book and bouncing with triumph.

Giles leaned over.

"Let me see?" he said.

Anya leaned over as well to get a better look at the spell Willow had found.

"Wow," she breathed. "That's a hard one right there. It goes up with the reincarnation and resurrection spells."

Willow glanced at her anxiously.

"Is it really that hard?"

"Well yeah, I mean you are opening a door to only one specific dimension." Anya replied. "It's extremely difficult, just like trying to make two panda's mate-which I've heard is really difficult which is strange because-"

"Err, thanks, Anya." Willow said uncomfortably. She had a feeling she knew where that comment was leading.

Anya smiled brightly.

"You're welcome."

Giles finished re-reading the paragraph for what seemed like the millionth time and then looked up. He was clearly thinking hard. Rather absently, he whipped of his glasses cleaned them on his shirt and put them back on.

"It does seem rather," he looked back down at it. "Difficult, but, we should be able to do it. Anya, Tara, you and I."

"But Giles," Anya protested. "This is an individual spell-"

Giles cut her off.

"Anya, I'm sure-"

Anya spoke louder.

"It will be very horrible if you mess with that. Trust me, I've seen it done. This spell needs about as much power as a resurrection spell." she said rather huffily. "Plus you are not supposed to mess with stuff like this. It's like changing ingredients and substitution is hard enough. Trust me, Giles; I've seen what can happen."

Giles whipped of his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt.

"Which means our best bet is to get in close contact with Glory and have the strongest of us, magically, do the spell." Tara agreed after a moment, looking up from her seat. "It might need l-l-less power if she's close by?"

Anya nodded.

"That's what we should do." she confirmed, she was glad they were taking her advice for once.

"Xander could go round up Riley and some of his friends or something," Tara suggested a little shyly. "You know, to work the brawn?"

Giles nodded, repeating the glasses cleaning routine once more.

"That sounds like an idea." he said. "Willow, are you up for it?"

Willow looked up from the book, for a second she looked like she highly doubted she could, but then she realized she had to. She nodded her resolve face firmly in place.

"No problemo."

She was going to do this for Buffy.


	12. Spike Makes a Promise to a Lady

**Author's note:** This maybe the last chapter for a while, due to exams, but i promise sometime within the next two weeks I'll find time to update. Again this chapter is dedicated to Nessie345!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XII - Spike Makes A Promise to a Lady**

**

* * *

**

**In a Quaint Grecian town:**

Buffy liked Greece.

At this point, however, she would have settled for anything that wasn't Russia. Russia, where everything was icicles and weird writing and cold. Very cold. Snow. Polar bears would be wearing scarves kind of snow. Practically no one spoke English but for some reason Spike didn't have a problem communicating. He even understood the whacked out writing system. Why people couldn't just use American letters was all beyond Buffy.

So she was almost relieved when some more of Lewis's hit men found them, forcing them to get rid of them, rob them and then move to another place.

She was standing outside in the cool Mediterranean air, it could not be less then seventy degrees and that was definitely of the good. And she would take any good she could get. So much has been of the bad side lately.

Far off she could see the blue green of the sea, part of her wanted to go down to the beach, another part made her just want to stay put. She sighed, split in two yet again. Half of her wanted to go down there and enjoy herself, the other part wanted to stay as far away from anything remotely Sunnydale as she could get. It made her miss her friends even more. God, she even missed her slayer duties, how messed up was that? She even missed Dawn.

Dawn. What had her mother done about Dawn?

Oh great. Just-what were the words Spike used?-bloody-sodding-wanker-buggering-bint-tosser Great. Spike had even forbidden her from calling or making contact or even letting them know she was alive. He said it was to protect them, not to get them involved. And the worst part was the vampire actually made sense.

Since when was he sense-guy?

Who died and made him Giles anyway?

She really shouldn't go places alone. Especially quiet places where she could actually hear herself think. Thinking and Buffy were definitely un-mixy things right now. Thinking brought about much badness.

"What're you doing out here, slayer?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She had gone out on the tiny balcony to escape him in the last rays of the sun; however, Mister sun foiled her plans by hiding behind another taller building.

"Thinking." she said.

Spike snorted.

"That'd be the day."

She turned to glare at him.

"Wanted to know if me and Alex should make with the beach hittage tomorrow." she said. "God knows, I could definitely use the time away from _you."_

Spike gave her a long hard look.

Buffy sincerely hoped that he was going to go into protective mode, just so she could fight with him. She could use a little rough and tumble even if it was only the oral variety.

And that sounded way more sexual than she thought it would. Even in her head.

EW, Sexual innuendos, Spike was even influencing her THOUGHTS!

"You miss them that much, yeah?"

She cocked her head to one side and peered at him, clueless.

"Huh?" was all she could manage.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"That only serves to prove my point." he said, he pulled a battered cigarette pack and hastily closed the door back into the small rented flat they were staying at behind him. "I've been yammering on for two minutes now and you are just staring off into bloody space." he took a long drag from his cigarette. "I know you miss solider boy, and your mum and the lot but to contact them would mean endangering them."

"Since when are you care-guy?" she demanded.

Spike shrugged.

"Because if they're all dead then I'm stuck with you."

Buffy was about to turn to him and demand why on earth he cared but then it hit her that he had mention Riley.

Riley.

Oh god.

She frowned and looked down willing her tears away.

"Slayer?"

His tone was curious. She didn't sense any concern. Well, this was Spike what was she expecting?

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Of all the things I do miss." she said firmly. "I don't miss him."

Spike peered at her for a moment, then took another long drag.

"Don't you now?" he said, considering his words carefully. "Well then, this sounds like quite a yarn. Go ahead and tell me about it. What happened after I tipped you off to his extra curricula's?"

Buffy glared at him.

"Why should I?" she demanded icily.

Spike shrugged, he finished off his cigarette and quickly grabbed another one. He was watching her closely as he put it between his lips and lit it.

"No reason." he said blowing out the smoke. "Just thought it might be better to get it out is all."

Buffy took a deep breath. He was right, she always felt better after lengthy rants to Willow about any woe she might have, but there was no way in hell she was going to let him know he was right.

"He left." she said simply, deciding to give him the highly abbreviated version. Then, unwittingly and very nearly silently she added, "Just like the rest of them.

Spike arched an eyebrow.

"well." he said, "I know it's not a consolation and all, but I promise never to leave you alone."

She looked at him incredulously. They were enemies, well, not enemies but not friends... and not acquaintances either. She didn't even know what category they fell under. No-category-ness wasn't grounds for commitment promises.

"What?" she said.

Spike shrugged. His tone unapologetically concerned.

"Like it or not pet, I need you and you need Me." he said. "So when push comes to stake, I'll be there. I won't leave." he nodded once. "And that's a solemn promise." he paused and smiled as if in his own private joke. "To a lady. A promise to a lady is something I do not easily break."

Buffy glared at him.

"And what's with the sudden concern-y-ness? I thought you wanted to kill me?" she asked. "Why should I even believe you?"

Spike locked eyes with her for a full second and then smirked.

"Well, that's your choice." he said. He tossed the cigarette but over the balcony and slipped back into the apartment.

Buffy looked on after him and then looked out into the Greek sun set.

"Well, that was weird." she said out loud. She figured if it was out there it would seem more real. Because Spike promising to be around wasn't weird.

And _that_ was weird.


	13. Who is Lewis Working For?

**

* * *

**

Chapter XIII - Just Who is Lewis Working For?

* * *

In a Top secret facility (or rather a room that had been jam packed with every gadget conceivedto keep eavesdroppers out.)

Dr. Carla Lewis frowned as she took in the news.

The slayer and vampire were much tougher to handle than they thought.

She had sent bounty hunters, assassins, religious fanatics; she had even resorted to humans. she was now kicking herself for underestimating them because each one of the demons, humans, vampires or witches the doctor threw at them they slaughtered; it didn't matter if it was Prague, Tuscany, Moscow, Milan, Ho chi minh, Hong Kong, Calcutta, Shang-hi, Oslo, Berlin, Venice or Marseilles what ever she threw at them she got word of their death back or in the human's case, torture and humiliation and that was only when the bounty hunters she sent after them found them. The last time they surfaced, Marseilles, was slaughter. Apparently, the elusive pair we're just as tired of this chase as she was.

Note to self: why the hell was her spell not working?

The humans did mention that the vampire stayed out of the fight. Perhaps that chip in his head really did prevent him from killing humans, if that was so, then the scales had just been tipped in her direction. Finally.

The only real draw back was that none of the reports, from the alive but beaten humans, have confirmed that the slayer was with child.

What the hell happened!

What went wrong?

It was perfect! Her spell, her plan, both of them perfectly executed.

She even had a back up. Her spell, the one done by Dr. Welles and Dr. Wilkins was supposed to enhance Ms. Summer's pregnancy five months so she and the vampire would not be able to move as freely. In fact, they should not even be able to leave one country and move to the next, and here she was getting reports of the SLAYER FIGHTING!

She was supposed to be incapacitated! Groaning in pain and discomfort, or at least swelling somewhat.

But she wasn't!

BRRING, BRRING

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted Dr. Lewis' thoughts. Outwardly, like always, she was calm but inside, she was frantic. She had lost her chance. He was going to kill her.

RING

She had to get the slayer... she needed the child...

RING

Finally she drew up the courage to answer the phone.

"Lewis." she greeted.

"Ah, Dr. Lewis, I suspect you have had no problem catching that troublesome slayer?" the voice on the other side inquired.

"Sir, we are having... some difficulty..." Dr. Lewis replied praying to any god that would listen.

"**What?**"

"Please, sir-"

"**I give you Summers and William the bloody on a platter and you lose them? Again?**"

"Sir-"

"I grow tired of your excuses, Lewis."

"I will have them, sir." Dr. Lewis replied meekly.

"You'd better," replied the man on the other line.

"I will." she affirmed.

"You'd better not fail me this time, Lewis; this is your last chance."

"Yes, sir." was all Carla could muster.

"My patience is thin, Lewis." the voice responded coldly. "This could very well be your life."

"I understand sir."

The man on the other line hung up.

He left Dr. Lewis pondering a whole new strategy; after all, it was not wise to upset Quentin Travers.

* * *

**Author's note:** okay, until i get some reveiws no one gets an update. Really, is it so hard to press that little window that says REVEIW and type in the words "pls cntinu!", Ciardi, i KNOW you are out there! 


	14. Back In Prague

**Author's note:** thanks everyone for all the lovely reveiws. I hope its sorta clear to everyone now why Alex is there, the Drs. Mina Welles and George Wilkins-who are good doctors, all things considered-are rather poor magicians and botched up Lewis's attempt to accelerate Buffy's pregnancy, dragging Alex through the dimensions to land in this one. Well, Spike warned us himself that "Magic has consequences.

and thanks to Adoria for that correction about Sardinia-its my mistake and i forgot once again my European geography. Mea Culpa. Thank you Adoria, this chapter is for you.

* * *

**Chapter** **XIV - Back in Prague**

* * *

**Prague:**

Buffy walked down the deserted, cobblestone streets of Prague.

She was nearing the townhouse Spike had rented. Over the last three months he had quite a saving's account. Every penny of it came from the assassins that the damn doctors of the compound sent after them. It had been quiet a while; she hoped Spike was right in thinking that the doctors of the compound would never think to look back in Prague so soon. She guessed they wouldn't as long as she, the vampire and Alex laid low. So they rented a town house in a fairly nice district with the money from the assassins, the bounty hunters and Spike's small account from a small bank here.

It was all well and nice but COLD. Buffy was really beginning to hate cold. evern the word 'cold', how she had ever wished it would snow somemore in Sunnydale was beyond her.

It was freezing cold. She could barely feel her toes as she slowly made the agonizingly long walk back to the house. Snow was falling ever so slightly and the streets look like they were lifted straight out of a Christmas card.

She passed over a small bridge over a clean, frozen stream and up the steps of the stoop of their unit. She pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"I'm back!" she called turning to hanging the leather duster on the peg next to the door. The inside of the house was warm, such a relief compared to the freezing Czechoslovakian winter.

Spike walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"What did the doctor say, pet?"

"Ten fingers, ten toes." Buffy replied snatching the hot cocoa from the vampire. Sipping it, she entered the small living room, where a fire was crackling. "And no fangs."

Alex was sitting infront of the hearth wrestling with the wild tangle of Christmas lights their neighbor had given them. She was losing.

They had already weaseled the whole story out of her. She had come from another time and place and she didn't know why. She just had, and soon, Buffy and Spike had come to terms with it, she did however call them 'Mum' and 'Da' or 'Dad' just to piss them off from time to time.

"Any luck with those, Lexy?" Buffy had grown fond of that nickname.

The younger girl groaned and dropped the tangle.

"Why did you accept this from the old fart?" she demanded.

The old fart was actually a woman named Verona who lived next door. Her house jam packed with children. She said that their house was too un-festive and suggested they put up decorations. Buffy had at first said that they had just moved and simply didn't have the time to buy anything. A box came from Verona the next day filled with her old decorations. Spike, Buffy and Alex had spent the whole day putting up Christmas lights or at least trying to

"That's a very good question." Buffy said grinning.

"Wait a second." Alex said feigning a look of a sudden idea. "It's because you knew **I** would be the one to untangle this." she grumbled and gestured wildly at the pile.

"That's it." Buffy joked.

Alex scowled at her.

"Stupid, old fart." she muttered under her breath. After a while, she gave up. She got up and headed to the kitchen to fix herself some cocoa.

Spike walked over and sat down on the couch next to Buffy. The slayer began to try and undo the tangle just to have something to do with her hands. Spike watched her as she tried and tried to untangle the string of lights. She succeeded for the most part until she got to one huge knot. After about five minutes she dropped the lights in frustration.

"Damn lights!" she cried heatedly, her hormones enhancing her agitation.

Spike gently took them from her.

"I'll take these." he said slowly. He untangled them easily.

This just displeased Buffy more. Huffily she turned back to her hot chocolate. The kid kicked, making Buffy wince and almost spill her cocoa.

"Hey!" Buffy addressed her stomach. "One more of those and you are officially grounded."

Then she looked back at Spike to yell at him for being able to untangle the lights but he had a look on face that he had been giving her for a while now. Buffy didn't know what it meant... until now.

"Give me your hand." she said.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Buffy declared.

She grabbed Spike's hand and placed it on her abdomen. The baby chose that precise moment to give it's biggest kick yet. Buffy carefully watched the vampire in front of her. She didn't want to admit but she was worried about what he was going to say.

"S'got legs like its mum." Spike said proudly after what seemed like an hour.

He was literally beaming at the child.

Buffy exhaled. She was relived.

And from where she was standing in the doorway from the kitchen, Alex smiled.


	15. In The City of Angel

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER XV - The City of Angel

* * *

**Somewhere in the warren of Streets that is LA:**

7.00pm

Dawn looked out of the window of the bus. As soon as they could, she and her mom left Sunnydale. Dawn didn't know why her mom was in such a hurry but she guessed her mother just couldn't take it in Sunnydale anymore. Dawn could relate. She soon found out that not only Buffy had disappeared, so had Spike apparently. She had gone to visit him one day and had found the crypt empty, everything was still there but there was a very fine layer of dust that covered everything. Dawn was sure Spike wouldn't let that happen to his stuff.

So Joyce insisted they leave right away. She said it was just for the summer and that they would return to Sunnydale in time for school to start. For the time being they were going to LA. They had arrived just a week ago. Dawn had finally convinced her mother to allow her to go somewhere by herself, on the condition that she would call Joyce every two hours. Dawn checked her watch. She had thirty minutes before she had to get off the bus to go to the nearest telephone and phone her mother to make sure she was fine.

"Damn." she muttered as she dropped her lip gloss. She bent down to pick it up. Suddenly the bus stopped.

"Shit!" she cursed as she nearly toppled over. "What's going on?" she stood back up and demanded of another passenger.

"Break down." the passenger answered.

Dawn's eyes widened.

Great.

"How long will it take to get it fixed?" she inquired of the driver.

"At least an hour, missy." he replied apologetically.

"Perfect." Dawn muttered. She turned to a couple of other passengers. "Do you happen to know where the nearest hotel or 711 is?"

"There is a hotel near here." a woman in her mid sixties replied. "About a couple of blocks that way." she pointed. "It's called the Hyperion."

Dawn grinned at her gratefully. Maybe Joyce wasn't going to murder her.

"Thank you." she said.

"Anytime, dear." the woman responded she arranged her bag on her lap and smiled at Dawn displaying wrinkles.

Dawn returned the smile and swung out of the bus making her way to the Hyperion. About ten minutes into the journey she seemed to notice where she was. Something vaguely familiar and yet she had never been there before. Then next to her was a plaque.

_**The Hyperion**_

_Found it_. Dawn thought triumphantly. She checked her watch. _And with minutes to spare_.

She opened the gate and walked in. It was rather gloomy, not the usual sun bright most hotels were. Dawn shrugged this detail off. As long as this place had a phone she was okay.

She made her way to what she hoped was the front desk and rang the bell on the counter.

A timid looking girl appeared.

"Hi, I'm Fred." she said. "Welcome to the Hyperion." she looked anxious, as if she had something to important that she needed to get back to...

Dawn cocked her head to one side. Fred?

"Dawn." she replied nonetheless with her perfect southern California smile. "I was wondering if you have a telephone here?"

Fred nodded.

"sure." she said with a twinge of southern accent. "One second." she reached down for a moment and then handed Dawn a telephone. "It's direct line."

"Would you mind if I call a mobile?" she asked.

Fred shook her head.

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Dawn replied as she lifted the receiver and dialed her mother's cell.

"-you would think the damned vampires would give us one night off." a voice grumbled.

Fred's face turned white.

"Um, Gunn?" she called nervously.

Dawn turned around. The line was busy anyway.

"I know!" a woman's voice responded. "I mean, c'mon! Give us a break here, god!"

"Cordy, Gunn." another voice, a very familiar voice, restrained.

"What is it?" this one was British.

Dawn's eyes widened. No freaking way!

"Someone's here."

Five people rounded the corner three of which dawn recognized all too well.

"Dawn?"

Fred, who was looking more nervous by the second, seemed to relax.

"You know them?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." dawn replied.

The one Fred had called Gunn pointed to dawn.

"Who's she?" he asked the vampire next to him. A tall, muscular vampire dressed in all black with WAY too much product in his hair.

"Buffy's sister." the vampire answered. "Hi, Dawn."

"Hey, Angel, how've you been?"


	16. Labor Intensive

**

* * *

**

Chapter XVI - Labor Intensive

* * *

**Back in Prague:**

Buffy shot up in bed. It was dark all around her, like she was sleeping in ink.

It wasn't that she was afraid, after all she was the slayer, she was used to the dark.

But this was different. It was as if the dark was trying to stifle her.

Or maybe it was the silence.

"Oh my God." she whispered.

The sensation was so strange. So very hard to describe but she knew exactly what it was.

She slipped out of bed and walked to the door deciding not to wake Alex, who shared the room. She was a light sleeper. A good quality to have in the slayer's usual opinion but right now, she wished that Alex was, for once, sleeping soundly. She turned the knob slowly so as not to make a sound. When she had successfully made it into the hallway, she made her way across the hall and into Spike's room

"Spike?"

He groaned and rolled over.

"Spike?" she shook him gently. It was the wee hours of the morning and he had just got into bed. Not even Spike would be awake at this ungodly hour and he was naturally a night person, for obvious reasons. "SPIKE!"

"Slayer?" Spike muttered groggily as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned groggily. At any other time, Buffy would've found it funny. Spike wasn't the yawning type. It was reather humanizing.

She couldn't believe she was humanizing Spike at a time like this.

"Are you awake?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," he said stating the obvious. "Thanks to you"

"Spike- this is important-"

"S'matter?" Spike asked scratching his neck, still unable to shake the sleep from his eyes. "Forgot how to get you're own glass of water, pet? One moment just let me-"

"No." Buffy started, "I just-"

A wave of gut wrenching pain washed over her.

Buffy cried out in agony.

Alex burst into the room.

Spike was immediately more awake. Awake and alert.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. She was holding a stake in one hand and a dagger in the other, prepared to aid her parents in fighting whatever baddie the idiotic doctors had sent this time. "BUFFY?"

Spike took a millisecond to admire how well trained she was. Then he mentally kicked himself and forced his attention back to what was more important right now, Buffy writhing in agony. He quickly launched himself out of bed and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt.

"Slayer?" he questioned.

After what seemed to be a million years, but was only a few second in reality the pain finally ebbed and Buffy was able too look up at them with surprising calmness. She had no idea where it came from.

"I think my water just broke."

Alex and Spike just stared at her for a second.

Buffy scolwed.

"WELL?"

They both recovered in an instant.

"Call a cab!" Spike yelled.

Not needing to be told twice, Alex made a mad dash for the telephone.

"Alright, Slayer" Spike said trying his very best to sound calm. "It'll be here in a second and we're going to the hospital."

Her position was getting to be exceedingly uncomfortable and her emotions surged once again out of control.

"I'm pregnant, Spike!" Buffy yelled not a semblance of the calm she had felt a few seconds prior was apparent, now she was hot, uncomfortable and severely pissed off. "Not stupid."


	17. Labor Intensifies

**Author's note:** hey everyone, sorry its been so long, Christmas is CRAZY! and if there are two thing i've learned this year is that the Holidays are pure instanity and that family is just way to freakin' HUGE. So happy Holidays everyone, which ever one you celebrate and keep those reveiws coming! as a christmas present for me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter XVII - Labor Intensifies

* * *

In a cab, speeding down Legerova Ulice:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buffy screamed. "IIIIITSS EARRRRRLLY!"

Spike, Alex and the cabbie all cringed at the shrill sound.

She, Spike and Alex were in a cab on the way to the hospital. She grabbed the grill separating them and the driver. She pounded on it roughly.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" she demanded as she smacked it again nearly putting her hand right through it. Alex winced. She noticed that the metal had crumpled a little. "Its not supposed to be early! I have another week!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"First?" the cabbie asked Spike in heavily accented English.

Spike nodded.

"She's going through a lot of pain right now." the cabbie informed them.

"Gee, you think I just got freaking paper cut?" Buffy demanded hotly.

Spike shot her a warning look. A look the pregnant slayer pointedly ignored.

"Sorry about her, she's not usually this..." Alex apologized for her.

"No worry." the man responded. "I have three myself."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" this time the slayer grabbed Spike digging her nails into his arm. "I hate you Spike! This is all your fault! I hate you! You can never touch me again! Even you offspringis insufferable!"

"She doesn't mean that." the cabbie interrupted. "She's just going through mood swings." he assured Spike.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!"

Spike took one look at the slayer, red-faced and furious and in a lot of pain. Then he turned back to the cabbie.

"I don't think so, mate" he said. "When she says it, she means it."

"Another one?" Alex turned to Buffy. The slayer was biting her lip but she nodded. "Those are pretty consistent."

"What do you know about this?" Buffy demanded.

Alex raised her hands, in defeat, and shrugged.

The cab abruptly stopped. They were in front of the hospital. Alex jumped out and started calling out to the hospital people in broken Czech.

"Son!" yelled the Cabbie suddenly.

Spike, though unused to being called son and nearly frantic, turned back to the cabbie to pay him. He just threw the money in with out bothering to count it.

"Wait!"

Spike turned back impatiently.

"Some advice," the man said. "Don't hold her hand. No matter how much she asks."

Spike turned back to the slayer. She was still clutching the grill on the cab. Her fingers were literally bending the steel. The cabbie shot him a knowing smile.

"I'll keep that in mind mate." Spike said nodding.

He clambered back into the cab and grabbed Buffy. She was kicking and screaming and wailing but somehow, the vampire managed.

He deposited her in the wheel chair that the hospital attendant had waiting. The attendant proceeded to wheel the chair into the building with Alex and Spike close behind.

"Mr. Summers?" a nurse intercepted. Both Spike and Alex screeched to a stop in front of her, wondering where the hell she had come from. "You aren't allowed in there. Besides, you'll need to sign these."

Spike sighed but sat down and started working on the forms. For a second Alex just paced in front of him.

"You want to help me?" Spike suggested.

"I can't" Alex muttered.

She spent a few more seconds pacing and then turned back to Spike with a sigh.

She had decided to help Spike after all, he knew he barely knew squat about Buffy. He looked completely confused. She took the ballpoint pen from him and began working on the forms. He smiled gratefully. Although, while he was working, Spike had his mind on something else, effectively distracting him from what was going on, but now he was getting antsy and proceeded to glare at everyone, after a while he got up and paced around.

He had never been able to stand waiting rooms. Maybe because they were all painted the same color, even here...

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A very big something that looked like a house with legs.

"minion." he hissed.

Alex looked up from the forms. She had just finished them, in record time too. It hit her that her father had used the tone that he only did when he saw something suspicious.

"Thugs" Spike responded to her questioning look. Alex nodded subtly, she knew not to look. Spike thanked any god that would listen for the millionth time, that she was a well trained fighter. Trained by him. Personally. "Right behind us." he added, subtly signaling a countdown. "One, two, three"

The vampire and damphyr turned to see two men dressed entirely in black.

"Mr. William!"

They took off.

Spike shouted instructions to Alex. They were to stay together and lead the goons away from Buffy. After trying to lose them over three floors Spike opened a door and found they were on the roof,

and there were two more demons waiting for them.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SPIKE?" Buffy screamed.

"Your husband is... doing paper signing." one of the nurses tried to explain. But none of them spoke english fluently. She made a motion that Buffy would only guess meant that Spike was singing papers and whatnot.

She could tell they were trying their very hardest to sooth her. Their tones would have calmed down a rampaging lion but did not even come close to pacifying a pregnant slayer.

The room was stifling, at least in Buffy's opinion and to her great annoyance every single, Czechoslovakian nurse just crowded around her and tried to keep her cool.

Doing her very best to ignore the hovering nurses, Buffy chanced a look out the window. There was a blizzard going on outside and here she was being fussed over by half a dozen nurses trying to keep her cool, of course given the fact that nearly seven people were being packed in a tiny room, their efforts were not having any effect at all. How very ironic.

She remembered Verona talking on and on proudly about how long her labor was. She said that it could go up to forty hours.

Great. Buffy thought. Forty hours with the charade brigade in a stifling heat, not to mention the labor part, there was no way that wasn't exhausting.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you in much pain, Ms. Summers?" asked one of the nurses soothing Buffy's brow sympathetically.

Unable to speak, the slayer just nodded. Or did her best to.

It was not as if she was a stranger to physical pain, oh no. Buffy Summers had been in a lot of pain before, but never this much. The contractions were much more consistent now and they felt like she was being torn apart from the inside.

_Tthis baby better be nice to me._ Buffy thought.

The doctor finally arrived.

Right away the doctors and the nurses began conversing with each other in their dialect of which Buffy only understood snippets but she hoped that they would hurry, for their sakes. If she had to go through a few more of those near to unbearable contractions she would rip their heads right off. And if she had to resort to using her own bare hands, so be it.

"Mrs. Summers," he said. He didn't really say what he was going to do but he gestured it and Buffy nodded frantically, gesturing wildly for him to go ahead.

"You fast girl!" the doctor exclaimed. He turned and barked something to one of the nurses and she began to move Buffy.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed. "Where are we going?" she demanded of the doctor.

"you." he pointed at her. "Labor finished dilated ten centimeters." he added. "Maternity ward for to..." he didn't have the words so he demonstrated.

"WHAT!" Buffy demanded. Verona had told her that her shortest labor was twenty three hours. She hadn't even been in the hospital for two hours! It was too soon! Way too soon! And where the hell was Spike?

But try as she might she could not stop the nurses from getting her onto the gurney and wheeling her quickly to the maternity ward.

"EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spike passed by her followed quickly by Alex.

"I hate you." she said to him angrily.

Spike stopped for a second.

"She doesn't mean it." one of the nurses who was more fluent in English reassured him.

Spike spared her a smile.

"I don't know, miss." he said knowingly. "When she says it, she means it."

"We'll see you in a minute, Pet," he assured as they pushed Buffy through the doors of the maternity ward.

"I HAD BETTTER, SPIIIIKE!" she yelled. "I HAD BETTTER!"


	18. News for The Angel Gang

**Author's note: **hey everyone, i'm off. out of town for a few days so it may be a while before i can update again. hahahaha! i have left you all with a pretty fun cliffie. the baby is arriving so of course i take you FAR FAR away from the action.

so, anyway...

reveiws put me in a happy place. and i know that can be annoying for the reader to read all the time. but then again... if all you want is to read the story then you probably don't even read my quat little Author's notes. love ya, nessie, my lovely BETA.

i dedicate this chapter for everyone who reveiws me. you give me fuzzy feelings.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII - News for the Angel Gang**

* * *

**At the Hyperion (Los Angeles, USA)**

"-yes, mom" Dawn said into the telephone. "I'm fine." she paused. "I'm at the hyperion. Yeah, Cordelia, an old friend of Bu-mine." she paused again. "Yes... yes... no... yes... see you, bye."

Dawn hung up the phone and turned to the group of people who were watching her intently. She recognized a few of them; Cordelia, queen C, someone she had thought completely snotty until recently, now she was a lot friendlier. Wesley, her sister's ex-watcher who got sacked after something went wrong with Faith... and then there was Angel, the souled vampire in all his broody greatness. He was the resident 'friendly vampire' before Spike.

Although Dawn thought Spike was way cooler.

Then there were people she didn't know. It was like a neo Scooby gang. First, there was Fred, (who reminded her a lot of Willow) she was really nice, and kinda bookish. Then there was Gunn. He was cool, sort of like a really tough, manlier Xander. A MUCH tougher manlier Xander. So they had The Giles, The Willow, The Xander. Complete Neo-Scooby gang.

but instead of having a little sister, Angel had a son. Now that was just strange because first of Cordy mentioned that he was born a few months ago but he looked about Dawn's age. Not like she was complaining. He was totally cute.His name was Connor.

Okay... maybe the LA group's chances of coolness were rising.

"She's been really anxious lately," Dawn explained "You know, since..." she paused for a moment still unable to articulate what had happened with her sister. She figured they'd know and understand anyway. "that thing happened."

Her explanation was met with silence.

Awkward silence.

Finally, Dawn nodded.

"Well, since that's over, I guess I should be-"

"What are you doing here, Dawn?" Angel cut her off.

The rest of his team looked relieved, as if they had been meaning to ask the same question.

Dawn fidgeted for a second. Try as she might to get over it, it still hurt to talk about it. And she couldn't it explain very well, after all, she herself wasn't so sure what they were doing here.

"Just not being in Sunnydale." she replied looking down. "I dunno, it seems so undomfotable there."

Angel nodded.

"So-yeah," she said. "Anyway, I really should go, my mom and I are staying in a motel outside town."

Angel nodded, but Cordelia called after Dawn.

"Wait, what about Buffy?" she asked. "You said you and your mom are staying here... is she doing some slayer thing? Does she need help?"

Angel was startled, he hadn't thought of that.

Dawn's face registered shock.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked. "You're a detective agency that specializes on demon activity and you don't know what happened to my sister who is like, the demon version of the nightmare on elm street?"

There was a silence.

"No?" Fred piped up.

Dawn turned to look at her incredulously.

"She's gone."

"What?" Cordelia cried.

"Gone" Dawn repeated.

Angel stared at her. He seemed to have lost all his ability to speak.

Fred turned to Gunn,

"Isn't Bu-"

Gunn nodded pressing his finger to his mouth. He had a feeling even saying the word 'Buffy' would bring on the badness.

Connor looked at Fred questioningly. She signaled that she would inform him about it later. Connor nodded in understanding.

"How can she be gone? I mean-" Cordelia wanted to know.

"How?" was all Angel was able to mutter.

"-slayers don't just disappear... do they?"

"But surely-" Wesley spoke.

"I said she's gone, okay?" Dawn erupted pushing past all the grown ups that surrounded her. She was starting to get suffocated in there, "what part of that do you not understand?" she turned to the three people she had only just met. "It was nice to meet you." she said. "But I have to go."

The tears that were glistening in her eyes were obvious.

Angel though of going after her, after all the streets of LA were just as dangerous as the streets of Sunnydale. But he realized that he was not the person to go. He would just pressure her more, so instead he looked imploringly at Cordy.

The former Ice queen of Sunnydale High sighed and was about to go after her when Connor held her back.

"You're just going to remind her of her sister." he said. "I'll go after her."


	19. What Happened on The Roof

**Author's note**: I wouls like to greet everyone a Happy New Year and give you a small update-the baby is coming soon! and he/she would love some reveiws! -i'm being tempestuous, i know,but they give me fuzzy feelings, so keep them coming.

I'll be back up with an update as soon asI can.

* * *

**Chapter XIX - What Happened on The Roof**

* * *

**Back at The Hospital (Prague)**

After they had seen Buffy, and Spike had been assured that she was well taken care of, they took off again, this time Spike did so begrudgingly. He knew he had to lead the enemies away from the slayer, but he really wanted to be there, with her right now.

Well, he had to make do with seeing her briefly and assuring her that he was there, if only just for a few moments.

Then, it was up three more flights of stairs trying to lose the thugs that ran behind them. He needed to keep them as far away as possibe from Buffy.

Alex ran into a doorway and up yet another unfamiliar flight of stairs. The stairwell ended with a steel door, something that could only lead to the roof, knowing how risky this was she turned 180 degrees to run out but met face to face with Spike.

"Go!" he whispered urgently.

Hurrying back up and only hesitating for the barest of moments, Alex complied. She braced herself and with the aid of a few tricks was able to coax the steel door open. She was right before, it lead to the very top of the hospital, covered in a white blanket from the Czechoslovakian blizzard.

She gasped.

There, amidst the snow storm, two figures were waiting for them.

Demons this time.

From only the silhouettes she could tell that they were not human. The antlers sort of gave them away. They were laughing immediately.

Spike too noticed them quickly and both of them spun around to try and get back into the hospital before they could be seen.

The two were about to go back into the building when they saw the two thugs running down the hall.

"Holy-" Alex almost managed to say before they took off.

They ran back up on the roof, and ducked behind the potrution the stair case made.

"Those are Slime Demons." Spike informed Alex urgently in hushed tones. "not very nice buggers-and bloody fun to kill."

"Fun to kill?" Alex whispered back.

"Fun to kill if we weren't trying to get this over quickly so WE can get back to Buffy." he replied.

"Do you think we can take them?"

Spike thought for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"I don't want to have to." he said. "I'm a little high strung-distracted and all that, but if it comes to it-"

There was a sudden noise and Spike curled his head around the makeshift shelter to see what was going on. The two large thugs from the corridor were fighting with the demons, and quite competently at that.

"Mr. William!"

It was a woman's voice.

"I need you to get out of there!" a pause. "Please!"

It sounded as if she was not used to saying that. Spike searched his memory, thinking back to his days at the compound, trying to remember if he had ever heard this woman's voice there.

He came up with nothing.

He took a peek outside and saw that the two demons lay dead, the thugs as well had disappeared.He narrowed his eyes but didn't move.

This could very easily be a set up.

Alex however gasped in recognition.

"Mr. William!" the voice called again. "It is imperative that you at least hear me out!"

The way Spike figured it; he had two possible courses of action.

a) Throw himself off the roof. He might survive, but Alex probably wouldn't (thus eliminating the choice as an option) or b) he could comply... she did, after all, kill the demons... he signaled wordlessly to Alex what he was about to do, Alex nodded but knew not to speak and alert the others to their presence.

Spike took a hesitant step out side.

"The doctor's of the compound already know where you are." there was a woman, mid twenties, she had long dark hair and intelligent dark eyes and was wearing a black trench coat.

Spike looked her up and down, mentally gauging how much he could trust her.

Alex stared at her in open mouthed wonder. She recognized her, from her other life.

She was speaking in her low, British accented voice.

"It is only a matter of time before they come back to take you and your child. Ms. Summers will not be strong enough to fight back." the woman said cutting straight to the chase. She was obviously worried about all the time this was taking. "We must hurry."

Spike looked at Alex, his eyes questioning. He was silently asking her advice on what they should do.

She nodded vigorously, knowing by instinct this girl could be trusted. Spike took one more long look at the woman before nodding once and then following her back into the hospital.

The Slayer needed them.


	20. What Happened in The Room

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, The baby is HERE! little shower for Buffy, and congragulations for for the two of them. :D

and also, YAY for me! 20th chapter!

I'd like to thank Nessie, even if she hasn't been around for a while. So warning for everyone. THIS IS AN UN BETA'D CHAPTER.

* * *

**Chapter XX - What Happened in The Room**

**

* * *

**

**Prague, The Hospital: Room 401**

When they got to Buffy's room she was tried and sweaty. Alex heard Spike's sharp intake of breath.

Buffy's face hardened when she saw them or rather when she saw the woman that had come in after them.

"Who is she?" she asked suspiciously. Her eyes were narrowed.

"She's here to help us, Pet." spike answered.

"Spi-"

A nurse burst into the room.

"It's a boy, Mrs. Summers." she said as she placed the little baby blue bundle she was carrying into Buffy's arms. Spike saw the worried slayer's features soften as she looked at her son.

The little child had the exact same effect on his father. Alex marveled on difference this child had caused.

"Mr. William we must go." the woman said.

"One moment miss-" Alex replied sharply. She bit her lip as she stumbled over the name... she knew it... she knew it...

"Miranda." the woman supplied.

"Miranda." Alex nodded. "Give them a second."

Buffy looked at Spike suddenly she forgot about everyone else in the room. She bit her lip almost shyly. She hadn't really decided on a name yet. She had thought that it was only fair that Spike get to help pick.

"What do you want to name him?" Spike asked, as if he was reading her mind.

Buffy thought for a moment. Then she came up with an idea.

"What was your father's name?" she asked after a while.

Too shocked for words Spike just stared at her. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"You want to name the baby after my father?" he asked incredulously.

"He is half-Spike." Buffy rationalized. She continued looking at him expectantly. "Hank is a major ick factor and I really don't want to name him 'Giles' so, what was his name? Your father?"

"Alexander." Spike muttered. The word felt strange in his mouth. He had not uttered it in that context for the last hundred years.

Buffy smiled shooting a glance at Alex.

"We already have a daughter named after him then." she said.

Spike grinned.

"Unfortunately."

"How about William?" her tone demanded an affirmative. "We could name him after you."

Spike was only to happy to oblige.

"William James." Buffy said firmly. "We could call him Will." then she paused, her face uncertain and self conscious. "Do you like it?"

Spike looked at her intently.

"Of course, Pet." he said.

She turned to Alex, who nodded.

"Mr. William." Miranda cut in. "I'm sorry, but we really must hurry."

Spike frowned then looked at the slayer, she looked exhausted and who wouldn't be, she had just given birth.

"Couldn't we give just a few more minutes?" he asked. "Slayer or not, the girl has just had a baby."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we must." Miranda insisted.

Spike nodded. he understood.

"Very well." he said, and then he turned to Buffy. "Give William to his older sister." His tone commanded obedience for some bizarre reason. Buffy complied, handing the baby to Alex, as soon as she did, Spike picked her up. "Let's go, Pet,"

"Where are we going?" he asked Miranda as she led them out of the room. Buffy had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"To my family's residence. You shall be safe there."

She led them out to an expensive looking luxury car. One of thugs got on a motorcycle behind them. Miranda got into the front seat. Spike, Buffy and Alex hurriedly clambered in. Spike was surprised to find a baby seat ready and waiting for little William, it even had the vampire from Seasame Street all over it.

Spike took a moment to chuckle at it.

"How festive." Alex muttered securing her brother into the seat.

The driver started and soon they were pulling onto an international highway just off the hospital.

"I see you were expecting us." Spike commented.

"I wasn't the only one." Miranda replied she gestured back to the hospital. a helicopter was already landing on the helipad. Spike stared back in shock. More questions added to the thousand currently waiting to be asked in his mind.

"Where are off to?" he asked her. "Why are you helping us?"

"I know you want answers." Miranda said in an understanding voice. "But I am not the one to give them to you. All will be revealed in the right time but for now, we must be gone."

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, I'm back because someone with an eagle eye spotted another one of my little mistakes... Sorry this is because this chappie is un bETA'd there really is not difference just a few little tweaks here and there. The kid was supposed to be a girl but i changed it last minute so it would be a boy. and little WILLIAM appeared. :) 


	21. Of Manors And Warriors

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, I'm back! and The Action continues! Some things are going to be exposed about Spike in the next few chappies and i can't wait to reveal them!

**

* * *

**

Chapter XXI - Of Manors And Warriors

* * *

Somewhere near Prague, at Miranda's father's house (Which could be in Prague, but may not be):

The car stopped after about three hours. Buffy was already asleep cradled in Spike's arms. Alex and William were both dozing off as well. The only one who wasn't sleeping soundly was Spike. He stared at the manor they were entering. When the car stopped he jerked out of his reverie.

"Pet?" he gently shook Buffy awake.

"Ngngnguh?" she mumbled incoherently.

"We stopped, Pet." Spike informed her.

"Spike?"

"C'mon." he reached over and tapped Alex. "Minion."

She jolted awake but thankfully didn't punch anyone.

Nodding she stretched slightly, blinking for a second to collect her thoughts and to make out where she was. Then, after a few moments, realizing; she grabbed the baby car seat. Someone opened the door for her and held an umbrella over her head to make sure that no snow would even come near baby William. Buffy was leaning on Spike heavily as she limped up to the magnificent baroque doors.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful that the outside if that was possible. Old stone and magnificent archways.

The man with the umbrella stayed with her. Miranda ushered them into the place. A rather plump woman immediately hurried them from the foyer. A beautiful pine crib was waiting for William and the plump woman took the seat from Alex and deposited William there.

"Excuse-"

The woman turned around and curtseyed slightly.

"I'm sorry, dear, my name is Hannah Wallace," she then promptly turned to the baby.

Alex thought of asking her exactly what she was doing but quickly thought the better of it.

Spike set Buffy gently down in a beautiful four poster bed. Where she was ambushed by a man with gray hair and wire rimmed glasses.

"Who are you?" Spike demanded.

"I'm Dr. George Wallace, Hannah's husband, now if you will, I must have a look at the Slayer." he said hurriedly and in a tone the showed he was not to be trifled with.

Spike backed up and turned to his daughter. He looked disgruntled.

Alex jerked her thumb in the direction of Hannah. Indicating she understood how he felt.

After about ten minutes Hannah turned around declaring that William was fine and healthy. She was positively beaming at the child.

"It's a wonder he didn't develop pneumonia out there." she muttered crossly. "Honestly, gallivanting around countries, out running organizations out for your blood, and with a newborn no less." she threw her hands up in dismay. "Damn them all to pieces."

George came up with the same conclusion for the slayer.

"She'll be fine." he assured Alex and Spike as he rose to join his wife. "She just needs rest."

Alex checked her watch.

It was four thirty in the morning.

"Go to sleep, Minion." Spike said to her.

Alex looked as if she didn't want to but then she quickly reconsidered when Spike flashed her the weary look that brooked no argument. He was tired and she was sure he didn't want to argue with her, so she just nodded meekly and asked Miranda where she could sleep. Miranda immediately ordered Hannah to escort 'Ms. Alexandra' to her room. Had the woman not been so serious, Alex would have probably burst into a fit of hopeless giggles at the title.

Then, Miranda turned to Spike.

"The time for you questions to be answered has come." she said indicating Spike to follow her.

And he did, until he came up to a door. She opened it and motioned that Spike go in before her. There was a fire crackling merrily in the hearth and two arm chairs facing the door. In front of one of them was a very proper looking man still dressed in an expensive looking suit.

"Mr. William," he said in a formal voice that positively oozed nobility. "I trust your voyage here was easy."

Spike nodded once.

"Yes, thanks." he replied. "And it is just Spike."

"Father," Miranda greeted

"Miranda." he replied. His voice no warmer than the weather, but seconds later a goofy grin split his face. "I'm sorry, 'Randa."

"Fa-ther!" Miranda chastised. Obviously, she liked to put up appearances in front of company.

The older man turned to Spike.

"I understand you have queries?" he addressed. Even in a casual tone his voice remained amazingly proper. It made Giles sound like an uneducated commoner.

"Yeah," Spike answered.

"There are a number of reasons, but I really must ask you not to interrupt me until I have finished." the man said.

"Who are you?" Spike asked. It had occurred to him that he didn't have an idea who this man was.

"Jonathan Cortenay."

Spike nodded and took a seat, Jonathan settled into the seat across from him.

"There are a number of reason's I'm helping you and Ms Summers," he started. "For one, my family has long been associated with the council of watchers. That was until a woman, a seer informed my father that the council no longer cared for their slayers. Instead, they saw them more as tools. To them the slayers were easily replaceable no longer viewed as human. My father had feared this for a very long time and he withdrew his association with the watcher's council. That was when he first heard of the damphyr. The balance

"My father immediately obsessed over this, gathering all kinds and forms of texts concerning the subject and he passed all his knowledge to me. Eventually though, I lost faith in it all until just last November. I heard from a very reliable source-"

For the first time, Spike interrupted, or rather, snorted. But instead of taking offense, Jonathan just chuckled.

"Well, a few of them, that a child, a miracle child had been born of two vampires. One of which was sired twice and the other born as a champion of the powers twice as was motioned in the prophesy."

"Sorry, but a child of two vampires?" Spike interrupted once more.

"Yes," he paused, for a few seconds he stayed silent. "In fact, I believe that you may know them." Jonathan added casually. "Angelus and Darla."

Spike nearly fell out of his chair.

Wasn't ol' Darla dead?

"Oh, I was under the impression that my great grandsire was dead but..." Spike trailed off.

"She was brought back to life and was sired again." Jonathan said as if reading Spike's mind. "Now, this child was destined to come before the warrior, as a mentor of some sort. Of this part I am not so clear, but what I do know, Mr Willi-Spike, is that your son is destined to be a great warrior"

Jonathan was fully prepared for a violent reaction or vehement denials at the very least, but to his great surprise, the vampire nodded.

"Bloody runs in the family." he muttered.

At this, Jonathan let out another chuckle.

"Your son will grow up to save the world, Mr. Willi-Spike" he commented. "You should feel very proud."

"All I feel is pity for anyone who comes near him." Spike replied lifting his chin. "And not so much of that, either."

"You misunderstand my meaning, Mr Willi-Spike." Jonathan responded rather amusedly. "I simply mean to provide you, the slayer, the girl and the warrior with shelter and protection for as long as you need them."

Spike nodded his thanks. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Then spike spoke.

"You said you were doing this for several things." Spike informed the man. "Just out of curiosity, what were the other ones?"

"There is just one." Jonathan corrected. "Just one."

"What is the other one?" Spike repeated.

"The other one, Mr. William," Jonathan spoke slowly, he knew that this may be very shocking for the vampire. "is a special favor to the man that I owe my father's life to."

Spike looked at him questioningly, or what he hoped looked like a questioning look, in all truth he was well aware of what the old man meant.

But the old man didn't respond to his questioning look. He informed the vampire that it was rather ate and they both had better get some rest. As soon as Spike left the room, he spoke.

"I have always wished I had the opportunity thank you Mr. William." Jonathan said. He smiled slightly. "And this is my way of doing it."


	22. Cortenay's Reason and Spike's Reason

**Author's note:** This chappie is dedicated to Nessie! yay! in fact i'm so excited and sugar happy now i may just post the next chappie after this...

then again maybe not!

hahaha-you will however get it soon!

* * *

**Chapter XXII - Flashback: Cortenay's Reason and Spike's Reason**

* * *

**London, England: 1946**

Charles Cortenay walked along the ruined city streets. The war had demolished most of England. London was the worst.

Charles knew that he was not supposed to be out. He knew all about those who fed in the night on unsuspecting travelers. Charles had learned about them since he was little but he had a very important errand to run for the council.

He clutched his stake tighter to his chest.

"Ahhh! One who walks alone in dark alleys." a voice crooned from one side of the alley. "And why would a great knight like you be out at this hour?"

A woman appeared, her skin eerily white in stark contrast to her long, dark hair.

It was obvious what she was.

"I know!" she said. "Someone rejected you. Some lover, perhaps?"

She grinned maniacally.

"The stars have been whispering to me." she told him, as one would tell another a coveted secret

The woman stayed out of reach of his stake. Charles inwardly cursed. Maybe if he played the clueless card he would get the opportunity,

"A-about wh-what?" he stammered. "Come close... er... I can't here you."

"Naughty boy." the vampire said suddenly her hand jerked out and grabbed his arm. The one clutching the stake. She twisted it violently to the left. Charles heard his bone crack and he dropped the stake instinctively.

"We can't have anything sharp with what we're doing can we?" she sing-songed. Charles was getting the distinct impression that she was insane. "No no, of course we cannot, naughty, naughty, Miss Edith won't let you have tea now that you have been naughty."

He summoned what little strength and training he possessed, deciding to fight the vampire.

It was a vain effort from the start. The vampire was a lot more experienced not to mention a lot stronger.

She soon had him up against the wall of the alley. Holding him up by his neck. Charles kicked and screamed in vain. The vampiress smiled at him in insane glee.

"You will soon thank me." she said. "My name is Drusilla. You will soon play with my dollies with me."

"Dru?" a male voice called. A man walked up behind the vampiress.

"My William" Drusilla chanted gleefully. She turned back to the watcher. "He wants to play with my dollies with me, he promised so that Miss Edith won't cry. She'll sing like the birdies and laugh like the sinners."

William looked in Charles' direction in a skeptical way. If he could've gasped he would have. He knew this vampire named that Drusilla had called William.

"Will-" he croaked but the vampire didn't hear him. He tried again. "Please! Please! Let go of me!"

William turned back to this man. Interest shown in his eyes.

"And why should she?" he asked.

Charles knew he was being mocked.

"Please! I have a wife and children!" he cried desperately. "I can't-i can't-"

William's eyes suddenly lit up in recognition, he had though the man in front of look familiar.

"Dru," he addressed the vampiress. He nodded. "You heard him."

Dru pouted but William didn't budge.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. "My tummy's all growly."

"Drusilla."

She sighed and let go of Charles and fled. She appeared to be storming off in a huff. William however didn't move. He kept looking down at him.

"You owe me, Cortenay." he informed him.

Charles scrambled to his feet. The vampire didn't move.

"Whom do i owe?" Charles asked hoping to get a name. William smirked and turned his heel, but before he walked off he called back to Charles. The man noticed that he hadn't given the predator his name.

"William the bloody."

Charles nodded.

When William thought he was far enough he looked up to the heavens. Up to a man long dead.

A man he had owed a great favor to.

"I'm finished, Edward." he muttered. "My debt has been repaid."


	23. The Deal With Cortenay

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, not in a very good place right now but i decided to post this anyway, my science project has just completely failed and i have to submit it on monday. wonderful. So as i wait for inspiration, here's the next chapter and please, please, please reveiw me,-i'll wait for ten before adding the next installment. just because i'm in a horrible mood and i need the encouragement.

thanks to NESSIE for being an incredible BETA

**

* * *

**

Chapter XXIII - The Deal With Jonathan Porpington

* * *

**Somewhere in the huge Mansion that Belongs to Miranda's Father Jonathan Cortenay (Porpington):**

Buffy woke up in a bed, not her own.

She got up. Her feet touched cool marble.

"Morning, slayer." a voice said behind her. Buffy started. She had thought she was alone. She turned around to find Spike sitting down in a chair facing William's crib. The baby was still asleep.

"DidI startle you?" he asked smirking.

Buffy frowned.

"Don't flatter yourself, Spike." she replied but devoid of any venom. She looked anxiously over his shoulder. "Is he-"

"He's fine." Spike answered understanding why she was worried. "He's asleep. Wallace thinks he may have the flu, but he's in good hands."

Alex suddenly padded into the room.

"This place is huge." she reported. She seemed out of breath. "I mean it has an indoor tennis court and outdoor tennis courts and an indoor swimming pool and an outdoor swimming pool and sixteen hundred rooms, most of them have no function other than to just be rooms!"

"Minion, you're babbling." Spike informed her.

"Am I?" she panted. "Sorry, the coolest thing, though, they've got a fencing hall, how many houses do you know have that?"

Buffy looked questioningly at Spike.

"She wanted to explore the grounds with me earlier-"

"-and he wanted to be alone." Alex finished for him. "So I went of on my own. I swear this place is huge. I very nearly got lost in my own bathroom."

Spike mumbled something incomprehensible.

"So did you get any answers out of Miranda?" Alex asked. "I mean, William is supposed to be me right? So why is he a boy?"

Buffy sat back down on the bed.

Spike exhaled.

"Yes,I did talk to Miranda." he replied. "And her father, Jonathan, it's his house we're staying at right now."

Alex looked at him intently.

"And?"

Spike hesitated.

"C'mon, Spike," Buffy piped in. she had to admit. She was curious. "I'm listening."

"He, Miranda's old man, had several reasons." Spike said. "His father heard about what he called a damphyr. Just one." he added for Alex's benefit. "Apparently, this thing's supposed to be some great force. Jonathan Cortenay-that's his name, he's Miranda's father- his father became obsessed with finding it. Apparently he passed on his knowledge to Jonathan and he continued the quest. But after a while he tired of it." Spike paused for a second. Alex grimaced she gestured wildly for him to continue. "That was until he saw the first sign of the damphyr's arrival. The miracle child. Born of two vampires."

Buffy gasped.

"But vampires can't-"

Spike shot her a look, she quieted.

"Two vamps?" she said instead.

"Here's the real shocker, the two proud parents of a miracle baby are..." Spike spared Alex a grin. "Peaches and my very dear old grandmamma."

Alex burst out laughing.

The slayer turned to the girl in confusion.

"My grandsire" Spike explained.

Buffy's eye's got huge.

"Angel?"

Spike nodded.

She was taking it better than he had thought. Learning that your former lovers had moved on, no matter how far you've gone, it always hurts.

"Angel and who exactly?" Buffy wanted to know.

"Darla." he replied. She looked like she was about to protest but he beat her to it. "And before you protest that Darla's dead, she was brought to life again and then sired again." he waved his hand dismissively. "It's complicated. Bloody prophesies always are."

Buffy gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, that miracle child was supposed to be the signal that the prophesized 'warrior' was coming."

Silence.

"And that warrior is William." Buffy concluded.

"Jonathan seems to think he is, Slayer." Spike confirmed. Meeting her eyes and holding them. "But I'm not so sure."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"But that's pretty dumb, I mean the guy's _family_ has been obsessed about it for years, and now you come along saying that they're wrong?"

Alex looked from the vampire to the slayer.

"Well," Spike said. "Think about it, Alex is here. Which drastically changes everything. It must have upset the balance somehow and the powers are trying to correct it, probably why William is not a girl. Prophesies are vague things, slayer, most of the time we're just interpreting them wrong."

Buffy sighed.

"Okay, but Alex is back here so that should drastically change the timeline, does that mean we'll have to let Will go back in time?"

Spike mulled this over for a bit.

"I don't know, slayer." He said. "And before you ask anymore questions I'm warning you now, I don't have the answers."

"Yah, because I so expected you to" Was her quick reply.

Alex once again looked from her father to her mother, observing the palpable tension and the frustration they, neither of them, knew quite what was going on.

She felt a moment of understanding pass between them. She knew that this was no longer an alliance but beginning for something more. Something deeper.

The damphyr knew better than to interrupt.

Spike broke eye contact first, by switching his gaze over to Alex.

She grinned at him. Then something hit her. Spike had mentioned that Jonathan had several reasons. He had only given them one.

"Spike," she said deciding to voice her thoughts. "You said this, Jonathan Cortenay," she waited for a correction. When she didn't get it she went on. "He had _several_ reasons to help us. You only gave us one."

Spike mentally groaned.

Both girls were looking at him intently, waiting for his response.

"He was doing it to return a favor." he said finally. "A man saved ol' Jonathan's father's life and the man accepted nothing in return. Only that the man helped someone else in need."

Alex accepted the story, but Buffy knew better.

"Spike," she demanded. "Look me in the eye and tell me that it was just some guy who saved Jonathan Porpington's father's life."

Under his breath, the vampire in question swore. Buffy grinned triumphantly.

"I can tell when you lie, Spike." she informed him smugly. "Don't try."

Spike snorted, he highly doubted that.

"It's Cortenay." he corrected, he looked a little absent as he corrected her, staring into the distance and at nothing in particular, "Cortenay."


	24. Spike Makes A Decision

**Author's note:** I know i said i'd wait for ten reveiws, but then i got out of my rut and now i'm a little happier and i wanted to update! hahahaha also, that last chappie wasn't a very commentable one, i don't really think this one is either, but that doesn't mean i don't want reveiws. bring them on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXIV** - **Spike Makes A Decision**

**

* * *

**

**Still in The Cortenay's House somwhere near Prague:**

It was perhaps a week later, Buffy, Alex and Miranda were out shopping to replace everything that they needed to leave behind in Prague. Spike felt rather badly about being left behind due to the sunlight, but the shops weren't open at night and they needed to go. Besides, there was no telling Buffy that she couldn't go; the slayer was excited at the prospect of shopping at designer stores. Alex, Spike's daughter to the bone-just wanted to get out of the house and get rid of some pent up energy. He couldn't really blame her; he rather wanted to get a change of scenery himself. However, it was light out so Spike couldn't follow. That, of course, didn't hinder him, he gave Alex explicit orders to get him a couple of black t-shirts and socks, the basics, and nothing coloured.

He watched them go and just sat around the house, staying to the wing that housed William, Alex, himself and the slayer.

He was far from bored, though. He had been around the minion and the slayer twenty four/seven for way too bloody long, for once he needed sometime alone, or at least with a semblance of being alone. For the first time in a while, he wanted to do nothing and brood.

That's a laugh.

Bloody hell, if only Angel could see him now.

He had tried to stay in his own room and contemplate everything. They couldn't very well stay with Cortenay forever. He practically wore a hole in the floor, trying to figure out what to do next, and still after all this time, he still drew a blank.

So he left his room and walked down the hall to little William James the fourth, his son.

The wood paneling and parquet floors gave it away as a room intended for an adult, but prepared last minute to house a child, with a cradle, a mobile, some toys and bottles and other things were present along with a cabinet and a few light coloured couches. Spike decided against these and opted for the easy chair on the far side of the room, it afforded him a perfect view of his son, asleep in the crib.

He had a child-in fact he had two.

So much had happened in the last year and a half.

He had fathered a little boy. He was running from a government agency and being sequestered by his best friend's family, Edward Cortenay's.

So this was Edward's family? Spike smiled and shook his head. He never would have guessed.

They had been friends at the university, one of the few friends William was actually sad to leave behind when he changed, when he turned into Spike.

He glanced at Little William and smiled gently.

"Edward would have loved to see you, m'boy." he said more to himself than to his child. He chuckled lowly to himself, shaking his head. "In fact, he would have loved to see me with a wife and kids." a pause. "Or rather, with two kids and a slayer."

He walked over from the easy chair that he had been sitting on to the well made cradle. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame.

"Hell, one year ago,I would never have believed it." another pause. "Not that its possible." he cocked his head to one side. "Bloody wishI could find out what caused these things, not that I regret for one second anything to do with you and your... sod it,I suppose she's your sister."

William suddenly woke up and yawned.

Spike was worried that the little boy would start screaming and Buffy would come in and yell at him for disturbing William's nap.

Instead the little boy looked up at his father thoughtfully, and grinned a wide toothless, completely innocent grin. The vampire reached down and tickled him under the chin, the same spot where he was ticklish. Will giggled and his hand clamped down around his father's finger in what promised to be an impressive vice grip, which made Spike swell with fatherly pride.

"Got to hand it to the slayer." he muttered under his breath. "She's hard-ass but she's a good mum."

He studied his son's features. His namesake peered right back at him. Probing with identical blue eyes.

"You're so tiny." he said. "And you look just like me, don't you? Lucky boy." he pulled his finger back and smiled at it, knowing that one day his son would be a big bad just like his dad. Fighting alongside his Mum and the Scoobies.

Well, he wouldn't be a big bad per se, More like hewould be just as kick ass as his dad.

"Like that little sod from that Austin Powers rubbish. Minime, I think his name was." William made a giggle like burble. "You're going to have to beat the ladies off with a stick, little midget."

The baby wriggled and laughed. He reached out to grasp his father's finger again and try and put it in his mouth, Spike wondered why he found the grip of his son to be exceptional, with a parentage like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and William the Bloody, this boy was going to be bloody good looking and bloody strong. Especially because it seemed like William was going to be a carbon copy of his father.

"Edward wouldn't believe whoI am now." Spike said after a few moments, the thought coming to him from no where. "Not in a million bloody years."

He smiled a rare genuine smile.

"Don't you go cussing like your old dad, hear me, Midget?"

The boy seemed to comprehend what his father was saying, but after a moment began to fidget, the beginning of a screaming fit flitted across his angelic features. Spike saw this immediately and began humming softly to sooth him, the song his own mother had sung once, perhaps a hundred and fifty years ago.

Little William quieted down, turned on his other side and fell asleep.

Spike got up and walked back to his seat. It was time to get back to the original reason he needed solitude. He needed to come up with a way to protect his little pseudo-family.

He was going to need to keep them moving.

He would talk to Cortenay as soon as he possibly could. Maybe transfer to a summer house somewhere else.

He glanced one more time at William and then stepped out of the room.

Who would've thought sitting alone with your child would be so conducive to brainwaves.

"Thanks for the help," he said. "I promise, I'll figure this out."

He closed the door as softly as he could. He still had some money from the assassins, he was also pretty sure that they could rack up more. He had some arrangements to make.


	25. Dawn Finds Someone Who Understands

**Author's note:** This chap is for Crimson08, even if there's no Spike in it. She ust makes my day with her reveiws. (not that i belitle everyone else who reveiws.) hahahaha so this one is for her... and if she continues i'll dedicate a Spike chapter for her!

AND NOW on to the boring part of the story with no Spuffy or Alex, and just Dawn and the scoobies.

* * *

**Chapter XXV - Dawn Finds Someone Who Understands**

* * *

**Los Angeles, a little ways away from the Hyperion:**

Dawn didn't go very far. She knew far better than to do that. Instead she went into the nearest pizzaria she saw and bought a slice and a soda. Not because she wanted to eat it. More like so no one would bother her.

"Dawn?"

She was sitting with her back to the door so she looked around when she heard her name.

It was the hot guy from Angel's neo-Scoobies.

"Yeah?" she managed to murmur.

She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. She could only hope that Connor (was that his name?) could sense it.

Her plan to be a new Dawn was not working out so well. She had been to no parties or clubs (her mother had gone totally scitzo on her insisting that she call home every two hours.) and she had spent all this time just sitting in front of the hotel TV, thank god for cable.

She chanced a look up. He was approaching.

Damn.

He was obviously not getting her 'buzz off, bucko!' vibe. He had just slipped into the tattered vinyl booth across from her; he had the same slice and soda that Dawn had bought.

She glared at him expectantly.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay." he said.

she the vemon with which re reguarded him lessened a bit.

"Good." she replied.

They both just sat there, not saying anything.

"Are you going to eat your pizza?"

Dawn shook her head.

"This is pointless." she said. "I'm fine."

He arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"And even ifI wasn't..." Dawn relented. "What are you going to do about it? Tell me that everything will be alright? Hug me and tell me that everything will be better? That everything will be _wonderful_ some day? Huh? That everything will be sunshine and puppies? Well, then let me tell you something, bub, you do not know me! Not a single thing about me! No one does..."

Somewhere along the line, Dawn's anger turned into sadness.

She was now sniffling.

Conner, however, had a sudden realization. She was not sad because Buffy died, because her sister was gone. She was sad because no one noticed her, everyone was so caught up on moping over the old slayer that they had lost sight of her completely.

"You're wrong, Dawn." Connor murmured.

Dawn looked up at him disbelievingly, her cheeks tear stained.

"I do know something about you." he said. "You want the spot light to be on you for a change. You want to be the leader. Not walk in your sister's shadow."

Dawn's stare continued.

"That's it." he said. "Just so you know, I've lost someone too. My father, he was a great warrior. AndI felt-"

"Isn't Angel your father?" she asked.

Connor shook his head.

"He killed my father. Or the man who pretended to be my father. And...You are changing the subject."

Dawn managed a small smile.

"But he told me something before he died." Connor went on. "If we want something we have to do it. You want to be your own person? Take Buffy's place and out shine her? Do it, Dawn."

She just looks at him.

"Just what? Do it?" she demanded. "I'm not a slayer, Connor."

Connor shook his head.

"And I'm not a demon hunter. ButI try, andI can do it." he said. "So you can do it."

Dawn glared at him.

"I should kick your ass for your freshness!" she said. "After all, we've only just met and here you are giving me advice about things that are so completely none of you business."

Connor shrugged as if he could care any less.

"Do it." he said.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head, finally taking a bite out of her pizza.

"But you make sense." she said. "So I'll do it."

Connor grinned at her, and then he took a bite of his own.


	26. Grace

**Author's note: **yay! Next chapter's here. Beware everyone, totally Un BETA'd.I'm going through another pretty rough patch so please oh please drop me some lines...

* * *

**Chapter XXVI - Grace**

* * *

The town car cruised slowly down the immense drive way in front of a manor even more impressive and beautiful than the one in Germany.

"Where are we?" Alex yawned.

It was late, or rather it was early, the wee hours of the morning. But Jonathan had insisted they switch houses. He said that the coming spring in the English country side was a lot more pleasant than a Spring in Germany.The house-or castle as was more appropriate-was one of Jonathan's many estates.

"Somewhere in England." Spike informed her.

"Oh," Alex replied. "Good."

She didn't even ask one questoins which prompted an askance look from Spike. Buffy smiled at him a little weakly.

"I doubt she knows what's going on." she said. "She's tired. We're all tired."

Spike nodded.

"Well, we're here." he said as the town car stopped.

A doorman opened the car door for Buffy as she stepped out into the February snow. Spike got out after her, carrying William who was happily gurgling in his car seat. Spike stared up at the massive house.

It was hard to believe it had been more than a hundred years since he had been in this place. It looked just the same as the last time that he left.

A woman in her forties came out to greet them.

"Welcome, Mr. William, Ms. Summers," she said cheerfully. "Come, warm yourselves next to the fire."

Buffy smiled pleasantly at the woman but Spike just stared at her until Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. This effectively snapped him out of his stupor. Spike couldn't help it. She looked so familiar, so... suddenly it him. It was obvious when he thought about it... but... shouldn't she have died a hundred years ago?

He, Buffy, Alex and William were ushered into a great drawing room where a merry fire crackled in the hearth. The woman smiled.

"I'll leave you here for a few moments." she said. "I have something to attend to. I shall be back soon to see to your quarters." she promptly disappeared into the next room.

Buffy immediately took William and sat down to play with him near the fire. The two-month-old baby proceeded to look around interestedly at his surroundings. He didn't seem at all disturbed by being moved from the place that he knew. This behavior was far from unexpected, William barely ever cried. He was pretty content with what he got.

Spike was amusing him self watching the slayer, the tiny blonde who slayed demons and vampires, play with a baby, the child of a vampire.

His child.

William had his deep blue, thoughtful eyes and Buffy's blonde hair. There was no denying his parentage. William looked just like him.

"Sir?"

Spike turned around to see a proper looking butler hesitantly tap him on the back

"I have a telegram for a Mr. William?"

Spike raised his eyebrow but nodded for him to proceed. Obviously, Jonathan had sent them a welcoming gift of some sort. The man was generous to a fault. It really was nice of him.

"Thank you." he muttered. He looked down at the telegram but before he could absorb what it said he noticed a painting on the wall. A portrait done in oils. it was amazing and obviously an antique. Spike didn't really glance at it a second time. Instead, he focused his eyes of the telegram in front of him. it was typical Jonathan, he was not made for the twenty first century, the man didn't believe in the telephone.

It read:

_Mr. William,_

_Or shall I, be the first to address you by your rightful title. One that you have, for so very long, hidden, your grace._

_I hope that you have arrived safely_

_I beg you to take a look around this place, for you will come to remember it as yours, William James Wescott III_

_The once eighth now twentieth in line to the throne, the Duke of Wescottshire. _

_You will see that all of your records including those of your wife Elizabeth Wescott and _

_Your two children William James Wescott IV and Alexandra Camilla Wescott are to be found in the records office of London. _

_I took the liberty of enrolling Alexandra in Trevden Eastlake Hall. It is a fairly good school some ways away._

_As long as you are protecting the slayer and the Damphyr(s), as is your destiny you will be under my protection, not to mention receive the fortune that fell to my family from yours, with interest._

_I have given you back your old life, because once, you gave back my father's. And for that, I am forever indebted to you._

_Good luck, your grace._

_Sincerely,_

_Jonathan Cortenay._

Spike dropped the telegram. He looked around at the place he was standing. Everything was falling into place around him. Memories crashing into him. He looked up at portrait, recognizing it instantly.

He shook his head, Jonathan truly was generous to a fault.


	27. Something About Spike

**Author's note: **here is the next part of the story. I've been cooped up at home all day so i typed it all up. tell me how you like it.

* * *

**Chapter XXVII - Something About Spike**

* * *

"Spike?"

Buffy noticed the look on the vampire's face.

"What's wrong?"

Spike didn't answer. He just shook his head. He was staring at something over Buffy's head. she was worried he was looking at some huge demon looking for either William or Alex.

"Bu-ffy!" this was Alex her voice was sort of high. As if she was utterly surprised. The slayer turned her attention to the girl. Alex pointed to something over the fire place.

Buffy looked up to see a portrait. It looked like a picture that was blown up to look like that but Buffy could somehow tell it was a painting. Antique obviously worth something, but what really was surprising was what was in the painting.

There was a man in the painting, an old fashioned nobleman. He looked rather somber. Beside him was a handsome woman high cheek bones and clear blue eyes. She was somber as well, but her eyes were smiling. There was a girl next to the woman, she had dark curls piled up at the top of her head and an innocent smiled on her face but it was next to her that Buffy found the shock. There, eyes shinning with intelligence, a somber smile and a pair of glasses was...

"Spike?"

The vampire looked down. His hand flexed reflexively like he wanted a cigarette. He had quit those all the way back in Prague. Alex had showed him, she grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth so fast he didn't even notice it, that was of course until he tried to light it, and almost set his nose on fire.

"Spike?"

The vampire in question looked up to see two questioning girls look at him even William lifted his blond head to see what was the tension about.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Spike?" Buffy repeated. "Why are you in the painting?"

He didn't answer at first,

"I'm surprised watcher didn't find it out when he read up on me. Would have thought he would've found out everything he could." Spike answered lowly. For once, Spike looked almost embarrassed.

"He did, he only found stuff from the old watcher's diaries." Buffy replied.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"They never say anything." he said rather scornfully. "Least not much 'bout vampires." he nodded towards the painting. "My name was Lord William Wescott." he slowly walked closer to the fire his eyes fixed on the picture.

"That's my father, Alexander. My mother, Jocelyn and my sister, Camilla." he said absently, only Buffy noticed the tears in his eyes. Alex was too busy realizing the importance of her second name.

"Alright, Spike," Buffy said waving her arms around dismissively. "Let's get back to the realness here, how did Cortenay airbrush you into the painting? i mean, that's pretty drastic, huh? Its probably priceless or whatever."

"He didn't, Slayer." he replied.

She looked at him skeptically.

"I was... a... a Duke in what you would probably call 'the Victorian era'. This place, Wescottshire was my property." Spike shook his head. "i didn't realize just how much I've missed it."

Buffy could've tripped on her jaw. Alex wasn't much of an improvement.

"Actually, your grace, if I may be so bold as to correct you, these lands _are _your property." a voice said suddenly.

Spike recognized it now.

"Marian." he said. "But should-"

"My name is Rosemary Bruin-Hayes. Mary Anne the woman you know as Marian-your housekeeper-was my grand mother." she said simply. "I believe that you deserve an explanation."

"Darn right we do." Buffy said rather indignantly, snapping out of her reverie when she heard the word explanation. "Make with the 'splaining."

"Sit down, Lord William, Lady Elizabeth," Rosemary requested.

Both complied, Buffy however cringed at the use of her whole name.

"Uh, it's just Buffy." she replied.

Rosemary glanced at her rather sharply.

"Sit down, Lady Elizabeth."

Buffy immediately complied feeling as though she had been scolded, Alex followed her example. Spike though reached down and scooped up William before sinking into an arm chair.

Rosemary took a deep breath.

"Lord Henry, when he died, he named Edward Cortenay as his successor." she had to pause to wave away Spike's protests. "Your sister was married by this time, your grace, to Cortenay, as it was which is why he was named successor." she said in response to Spike's look. Then after a short pause, she continued. "My grandmother, she knew of what was to come. She had a mild form of the gift, you see, and she said you would return to claim your land. The Cortenay's initially ignored her but as soon as you saved Lord Charles' life, the family immediately turned their attentions to it. They have been keeping your estates since." she nodded deeply. "We have long awaited your return, Lord William."

Spike nodded.

Buffy was eyeing him with complete astonishment. Even then, the height of Spike's bad years he had saved a life. Someone ho had meant something to him when he was a human. Angel killed everyone that meant something to him when he was a human. Could Spike be so very different from any other vampire?

Oh God, what was she thinking? One life did not absolve him of all his-now she was beginning to sound like Giles, or even Jonathan, oh God, she needed a bed right now. Wait, the scary Rosemary person was still talking.

"-and you all must get to bed." Rosemary was saying, as Buffy tuned back in. "come on."

"Wait a second, what's our cover here?" Buffy asked. "I mean, does everyone here know Spike's all grr and how are going to explain Alex and William?"

Everyone stared at her.

"The staff is aware of His grace's predicament and i thought that it would be quite obvious how we are going to explain the presence of the children."

Buffy's eyes got as big as saucers.

"I don't have to sleep with him do i?"

Spike looked like he wanted to laugh.

"You say that like its a bad thing." he said playfully.

Buffy glared.

"it _is_ a bad thing."

"No, your grace, you will not have to er," Rosemary replied stiffly. "Sleep with him."

"You called me 'your grace'?" she went on. "I'm going to be a lady?"

She paused, already knowing the answer. it was written all over Rosemary's face.

"Are you completely out of your little, little minds?" she demanded. "I have no clothing; no possessions NOTHING even relatively elegant and you are expecting me to be a lady? Do I look like a lady to you? I can't make with the princess walking and dancing and soufflé-eating and that's all just a little too corny-Disney-movie-nice-dad's-take-their-daughters-to for me, okay?"

Rosemary didn't bat an eyelash at the slayer's out burst. She simply stood up, grabbed the slayer's arm in surprising vice-like grip and steered her upstairs, apparently Buffy was too tired to protest much because she allowed herself to be lead. Spike, Alex and William followed after her.


	28. The House of Wescott

**Author's note: **Hey everyone it has been a while. i've been paying attention to my other fics and even.. gasp... schoolwork. So... here's the next chap and i can't wait to tell you what happens next.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXVIII - The House of Wescott**

**

* * *

**

"The house was built in 1200's of the very first Dukes of Wescottshire. a coveted piece of land twenty minutes-back then a few hours-from London, given to a Scottish lord by King Stephen" Rosemary said. As she went on with her tale she pointed to paintings that were portraits of the people she was speaking about. "From the year 1500 the Westcott's have been affiliated with the Council of-Hurry up-One of the oldest lines of nobility finally seemed to have died out in the 1800's when William Wescott supposedly died of neck rupture."

She stopped, Buffy wasn't listening, and Spike looked like he was comparing what she was saying to what he knew about the place. Only Alex was listening in rapt attention.

"And that concludes the history of the manor." she said, then reaching behind her she threw open a door to a white and gold bedroom, the likes of which Buffy had only seen once when her father had taken her to a five star hotel in LA. "This will be Milady, Alexandra's room."

Alex looked a little stunned at the room.

"Just Alex, please." she muttered absently.

Rosemary ignored her.

"The entire castle had been through quite an extensive remodeling and is now a manor house fit with only the most state of the art facilities and furnished with the most plush accommodations."

"Sounds like a hotel." Spike commented.

Rosemary nodded.

"We have been preparing for your return for quite some time, Your Grace."

Buffy's head swung to look at Spike but he seemed eerily not disturbed being addressed as 'your grace' no matter how wiggy it may sound.

Alex was about to run into her room and start jumping on the bed when Buffy restrained her. The Slayer did this for two reasons, one, should the teenager proceed with what she had planned, there was no telling what Rosemary would do, and secondly they still had a lot to discuss.

"Are all the other rooms along this corridor, Rosemary?" the slayer asked.

The house keeper nodded.

It was a long corridor, the kind that had a small sitting area in the middle of nowhere. Buffy strongly suspected that these were used to rest between journeys from one room to the next.

Rosemary strode down it and flung open another door.

"This will be your room, your grace." she said addressing Buffy.

Buffy blanched at the 'your grace'

"Really, Rosemary, could you cut that out?" she asked. "As in seriously, its giving me a major wiggins."

Rosemary arched a single perfect eyebrow and said nothing.

Buffy nodded slowly. She could be pretty stubborn but she was not stupid enough not to realize when she really was not going to get her way.

"Oh-kay." she said. She followed the formidable woman and nearly gasped at her room, it was done in pale pinks and whites and in the middle of the room stood a little blue and green oasis, obviously William's portion of the room as it was dominated by a beautiful wooden crib.

She was stunned.

"It's-" she paused. "Perfect."

She walked in feeling the plush carpet under her feet.

"I could get used to this."

Back outside, Spike shook his head and Alex smirked.

"We have to talk, you two." Buffy said with out turning around, it was obvious she was addressing Alex and Spike.

"Let's congregate in Spike's room." Alex suggested. "That way we can find our way back to our afterwards."

Buffy's head snapped back, her face clearly stated that she was not leaving her own room.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Which one's my room." he asked Rosemary.

Rosemary turned to him.

"Around the corner." she said there was a look on her face that was rather hard to place.

Spike mulled the information over in his head. His face registered shock for a moment, Alex and Buffy traded looks.

"You mean the master bedroom?"

Rosemary nodded.

After a moment, Spike abruptly closed his mouth and turned to the girls.

"Right then, I know where that is." he turned back to Rosemary for a second. "Could you perhaps...?"

He jerked his head, universal body language of 'scram'.

The housekeeper nodded.

"Yes, of course." she said. "I hope that you find you quarters satisfactory, should you be in any need of anything please feel free to ring me."

Having said that, she disappeared.

Alex turned to Spike.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Spike shook his head.

"Nothing, minion." he replied.

Alex looked as if she was about to protest but she shut her mouth and nodded.

Buffy was already exploring the room; she walked over and handed William to Spike so that she could move about more freely. Spike sat on the bed, appreciating the feeling of the high quality feather down duvet. Alex joined him.

"I have my own bathroom!" Buffy yelled from the next room. "And it's HUGE! There's an intercom! MY GOD! And a Jacuzzi and its all stunning and-" there was a sound of some wood on tile. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Spike and Alex were half way into battle mode when Buffy rushed into the room.

"I'm not leaving." she proclaimed. "You would have to beat my with a baseball bat at even then, I am not leaving."

Spike looked confused, but Alex smirked.

"You found the closet didn't you?" she asked.

Buffy nodded looking delighted, Alex shook her head. Her Wescott smirk was firmly in place.

"And it was filled with Prada wasn't it?"

"So not leaving." the slayer repeated.

Spike muttered something close to 'stuck in the bloody palace with nothing more than a couple of sodding bints.' But Buffy was too thrilled to get on his back for it.

"That works out, slayer." he said slowly, worried that she might jump at him in her excited state. "Because we're not leaving."

Buffy's smile was beatific. Alex however looked skeptical.

"Really?" she asked.

Spike nodded.

"Everything is back, all my money, property, assets, everything." Spike said. "We're even in the hall of records, William the third, Elizabeth, Alexandra and William, or William the fourth. "

Buffy's eyes widened and she plopped down on the Louis XVI sofa. She realized what Spike had been trying to subtlety say. To the out side world they were a family, which means that she and Spike were married.

"What?"

Spike nodded.

"He's even got, the minion here enrolled in school." he said jerking his chin in Alex's direction, and effectively changing the subject from the familial ties he had subtly let on about.

Alex looked indignant.

"I forgot to tell you guys, being a damphyr makes you extra smart." she said. "I'm done with the whole school thing, I finished just last year."

Her comment was greeted with skeptical looks from both Spike and Buffy.

"Nice try." Buffy said.

Alex deflated. She scowled at the twin grins of patronizing amusement and shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a shot." she muttered.

"What about training?" Buffy asked. "The last thing we need is to go all flabby-licious. With lewis on our tail we'll need to make with the shape-age, which means jazzercizing, sparring the works."

Spike cocked an eyebrow at the wording, but nodded.

"I think we can have something arranged," he said. "If it hasn't been already. So far Cortenay has seen to everything we might need, I doubt he'd muck up the most important one."

Buffy looked weirded out.

"Shoes?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Training." he explained in a very pained tone of voice. "S'what I get for throwing it in with bleeding bints."

"I'm allowed to train right?" asked Alex.

Spike turned to her.

"Yeah, I was about to bring that up." he informed her. "We're going to need you to be tip top."

Alex nodded.

"Why?" Buffy said.

Both Alex and Spike looked at her, off the serious look on her face; they realized her question did not pertain to the training issue.

Spike shrugged.

"Made a proposition." he said. "A flat, some of the money he got from the dues that he took over from my family, he er-" the vampire looked around. "Paid in full, and then some."

"So we're set up?" Buffy asked Spike.

The vampire nodded. he walked over to the cradle and tucked William inside gently, making sure that not an inch of him was over exposed to the chilly air, even with the top of the line heating system he couldn't help being over protective of the littlest thing he had to protect.

"Night, midget." he said kissing him lightly on the forehead. Then he straightened up. "Yeah, slayer, we're set up. But we'd also better get to bed. S'late even for me."

Buffy sent him a look that said quite clearly that she was not finished with him yet. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Go on, minion."

Alex looked from her mother to her father knowing that something wordless had passed between them. Now she really wanted to scream the two of them really just got on her nerves. If their feelings were so obvious to _her_ shouldn't they be obvious to them? With one last frustrated sigh, she exited them room.

She really wanted to go see if that bed was as fun to bounce on as it looked.


	29. Some Things are Revealed

**Author's note: **I've been itching to let go of this chapter... please, please, please tell me what you think. This is both my favorite and most vulnerable chapter-Please tell me what you think. :) Reveiws people! press the little button.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXIX - Some Things are Revealed**

**

* * *

**

"Why did you save him?" Buffy asked Spike as soon as she thought Alex was out of hearing range.

It was a little disturbing to see him tucking William in like that. The whole place had such a domestic air to it. The house the records, Alex going to school it made everything seem so... well, real.

Buffy wasn't sure how to handle it.

When Spike had kissed William good night, it made him look, well, like a dad.

Right, because she would sure know all about that, her own father hadn't even been around long enough to tuck her in good night.

"The Cortenay person." she added as clarification.

"This whole thing must be confusing to you isn't it?" he asked trying to steer her away from the topic. He was pretty sure that as soon as he gave her an opening to whine she would latch onto it and hold on for dear life.

Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Somehow I think I'll manage." She said dryly. "Just call me adapt-o girl." She paused. "Now, don't think I'm going to drop the question."

"I saved him because, his father, a very close friend of mine, and then evidently my brother-in-law, Edward Cortenay saved my life once." as he said this, his eyes looked passed Buffy. "A demon, if I remember correctly. S'how we met," he paused steepling his fingers as he had often did in his human days when he was in deep thought. Right now he was dwelling in memories he had tried for so long to stamp down on. "Was still in school then. And when I went back to Wescottshire for Holidays, I took Edward with me, he was a man of no title but he did have wealth, a great fat lot of it. Not like we did, though, new money. S'father got it of the East India Trading Company. Camilla took a liking to him."

Buffy cocked her head.

"So you're telling me Jonathan Cortenay was not related to royalty but you are?" she asked arching an eye brow.

Spike snapped out of his memories.

"Hard to believe innit, slayer?" he asked.

"Believe me when I say, uh huh." she replied. "That's the greatest understatement I've ever heard."

"Wait a second, a demon..." she looked at Spike. "You were attacked by a demon?"

Spike nodded.

"Was fighting the bugger off when Edward came across me." he said. "And he took forever to react while I was yelling instructions. Prolly not used to seeing a five hundred pound Zugrath demon. He did better than me though, was never much of a fighter back then."

Buffy blanched she began piecing together an idea in her head. The housekeeper, other than being truly intimidating, was a seer. Oh god, that made him sound like a watcher.

Once the thought entered her head she found that she couldn't

"So you knew about the demon and how to kill it?" she asked, her voice already taking a teasing tone.

"Knew?" Spike demanded. "Of course I knew. I've known since I was bloody ten-" his eyes widened in realization as he snapped out of his memory induced reverie. Buffy was now grinning at him like the Cheshire cat.

"Spike," she teased. "William wasn't a _watcher _was he?"

Spike looked so shocked that he had let that little fact slip. he had kept that to himself for the last hundred or so years.

"Spike?" Buffy demanded. She realized that he might even be serious. A lord, a Duke, whatever, she could deal. But a _watcher_? Now that was little hard to swallow, to think that bad boy Spike was once a Giles was just… just… "No way, I was just kidding, how did you know abut that demon?"

Spike's face suddenly froze. His expression was unreadable.

"You were right." he said, his voice sounded hollow and strange.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Spike I wasn't born yesterday." she said. "Now seriously, how did you do it?"

He didn't answer her; however, he just grabbed her hand.

"Spike, where are we going?" Buffy asked yanking her hand back.

Spike looked back at her then turned knowing that she would follow. Finally after two flights of stairs and ten minutes, he threw open the double doors of a colossal library, the room was circular with a winding path that went four stories up, there were mahogany writing desks and everything.

Giles would have drooled.

Buffy took out one book, then the next, everything was arranged by genre, there was a whole section (that consisted of two stories) of occult books, first editions of charlotte's web and everything else Buffy could have imagined.

"When I was little," Spike's voice said, "I would come in here and just read all day, sometimes forgetting supper."

Buffy just stared from him to the library. She opened a book and read out the name of a random demon.

"Mohra." she said, she grinned, this one she knew. She had seen one for like five seconds when she had visited Angel a couple of years and an entire world ago.

"Green bugger, impossible to kill unless you bring darkness to a thousand eyes, meaning the big red gem in the middle of its forehead, goes after warriors of the light side, needs lots of salt to live also, its blood had massive regenerating properties. Bugger turns vamps human and the like."

Buffy stared at him.

After a moment she walked over to another book and opened it to a random page.

"Marie Deveraux" she read.

"Slayer in 16th century France." he answered smoothly, barely pausing to think. "Born Pontieirs, France on the 14th of May, 1567 and died 6th, December 1586."

Buffy looked up from the book and stared at him open mouthed, Spike cocked an eyebrow in response.

"Does that prove it to you, slayer?" he asked.

Buffy put the book back and took a seat on the desk, still a little awed by the library, after a long moment, she turned her attention back to Spike.

"If you know about all this, then why suddenly go off and get that- that-?" she asked. "I mean you know all about vampires, why become one?"

Spike exhaled loudly, picking up another leather bound book and sifting through the pages.

"I'm love's bitch, remember?" he asked absently. "A woman," he snapped the book closed. Shaking his head at how pathetic his human was. William was a brilliant watcher, but he somewhat awkward around the ladies, he didn't have Spike's confidence. "The woman said something cruel to me, I was going through a phase, rejecting my destiny and place at the watchers council, I was about to be introduced to my slayer when it happened. So, I let a known vampire bite me, hoping she'd kill me. Angelus, however, didn't follow my plan." he returned the volume to the shelf. "Oh well, I stopped brooding, let my blood guide me since then. Became a doer, not a thinker, William was a thinker, and i wasn't going to be him anymore."

Buffy just looked around.

"So anytime we had trouble with a demon, you could have helped?" she asked. "Oh, my God, last year when the Gentlemen came into town, you knew what was going on! That's why you weren't scared or surprised! And that's why you know how to cure Giles of his blindness when we were-" he smirked at her and she shook off her thought. "-Never mind-you knew which book to look into! And You knew about Du Lac's cross! All this time you were playing dumb! When Giles turned into a demon, you could speak Fyarl! No wonder you could understand him! Why didn't you just speak up?"

"I was rather disinclined to come to your aid then, slayer." he said. "Could you very well blame me? I was chained to the bathtub, after all."

She shrugged, he did have a point. Then something occurred to her, she completely brushed off the fact that spike had just used the word 'disinclined.'

"Could you have restored Angel soul?" Buffy asked curiously.

Spike shrugged.

"Yes." he said confidently. "I believe I read the spell once before." he jerked himself out of his thought in a way only he could. Buffy now realized that when he did that, he was pushing away the nature of William, the way he would stop himself from falling into a thinking daze. "Now, I believe I've given you enough proof."

Her intense look made him pause.

"Slayer?" he prompted.

"I guess I don't have to ask you to research what you can about William." She said quietly.

He shook his head.

"I'm already cataloging the prophesies I know, Pet." He said with a small smile. "I think you forget that he's my son too."

Buffy smiled gently.

"Yeah." She said. "He is."

He smiled back but said nothing. After a moment, he opened the door and held out his hand to her.

Buffy just arched an eyebrow looked down at the vamp's out stretched arm.

Spike smirked.

"Just want to lead you back to your room, Slayer." he said. "God knows you probably can't find it on your own."

Buffy glared at him.

Spike chuckled.

The watcher was right yet again. It was like the old days, William was barely wrong about anything, and just like that, the spark of the watcher in him came to life. Melding both Spike and William, he felt it, but he didn't say anything.


	30. Dealing with Glory

**Author's note: **This is a short chapter that has something to do with Glory just to give you an update on what's been going on in SunnyD.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXX - Dealing with Glory**

**

* * *

**

"Xander!" Anya scolded. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"I'm trying Ahn!" Xander replied. "I'm trying."

This was it.

They were going to face glory. They were all piled up in a van that Xander had found somehow. Anya occupied the from seat and Giles, Tara and Willow were all sitting in the back seat solemnly. Each was preparing for the task at hand. Willow was ready with her resolve face and her incantation. Tara, Giles and Anya were all holding an assortment of weapons.

Directly behind them was a jeep containing Riley and few of his old commando buddies.

The cars abruptly came to a stop in front of the huge metal tower.

Glory was standing there with her minions.

"FOOLS!" she cried. "With no Slayer and you yet came to challenge me? I'm a god, people." the last words were almost whining. "And being so presumptuous as to NOT even come with a slayer? That's insulting not to mention pretty damn pathetic."

With that all her minions charged out to the van. Willow got out on top of it just as Xander, Anya, Giles and Tara burst out of the back screaming bloody murder. Riley and the others all jumped out of the jeep and began mowing down the untrained opposition.

"The witch!" glory yelled. "Get the witch."

But her cries were unheard over al the battle sounds and the shouting.

A strong wind had picked up all around Willow. The red head was standing in the middle of the storm, her eyes fully black her face was tilted upwards.

"Jahen nad handmium fij minan oelan mandar" she chanted.

The minions who had managed to hear her dashed towards the car but in their eagerness got killed in the process, either by a scoobie or another frantic minion.

"The witch, you idiots!" Glory screamed in vain watching as her forces were dashed.

Willow continued to chant.

"Hecate gojul karen harloe faite harti!"

the blonde hell God lost faith in her loyal followers.

"Fine!" Glory groaned. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

She jumped down from her perch and waded through the battle going on between the scoobies and he own mind less followers, pushing them aside as she went.

No one touched her.

"**I no longer fear you Glorificus**" the voice of Willow seemed a lot scarier right now. "**You will be dead soon.**"

"Not if I have something to say about it." Glory responded.

Willow's head was thrown back wards her face in a grimace at the amazing wash of power she was feeling. Glory attempted to grab her and throw her away or even dislodge her from her place, but Glory could not budge her. No matter how she tried, Glory couldn't move Willow.

"What the hell?" she demanded. Glory was beginning to get mad. "I am a god!" she screamed, mostly in frustration, she tried futilely to push Willow over again but failed miserably. "Why does everyone keep forgetting that?"

A huge flash blinded everybody; Willow's piercing scream shattering through the noise of the fighting.

What looked like a humungous gash in the sky suddenly ripped open.

The one doing battle stared up at it in wonder, Glory, though, looked up at it in terror.

"NOOOO!"

"**Go!**" Willow's voice was magnified a hundred fold.

Glory screamed as she was sucked into the vortex. as soon as she had passed through the gash magically closed it self off. Sealed itself up.

And just like that it was all over.

Glory's mindless minions suddenly shook awake, there was a mild confusion as they tried to figure out where it was they were.

Willow shlumped to the ground completely exhausted.

The scoobies watched as the tower started to collapsed. They could not believe that it was all over.

"Willow!" Xander said suddenly. He clambered up onto the roof. To see his best friend, she was unconscious but still breathing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tara asked Giles frantically.

Giles looked down at the red headed witch. he swelled with pride. first, she had bravely gone out and tried something she was unsure she had the ability to do, with so much at stake any lesser person would have cracked under pressure but she had done everything tonight all alone, she had sent Glorificus back to the hell from whence she came. He had watched her grow from being just any other school girl to being one of the most powerful wicca's he had ever seen and he was so proud of her.

"She'll be fine." he concluded.

He could not have been more wrong.


	31. The Morning After

**Author's note: **Hello everyone its been a while-This one is for all you GREAT reveiwers but especially Nessie, East and lil' Candy (I hope this answers ALL your questions.)! I love you all to bits! Also.. its going to be a long time before these two get back to SunnyD... I basically want to show that they have a life away from the Hellmouth.

**

* * *

**

Chapter XXXI - The Morning After Brings Weirdness and Revelations

* * *

The next day was strange. Buffy woke up in a room all to herself surrounded by more richness than she had ever come into contact with. For a few minutes she wondered if the lest few months had all be a dream. It really was too surreal. She snapped out of it when she heard William protest not being fed.

No, slayer, this was not a dream.

She picked up her son William.

Her son with Spike.

Spike the watcher.

She would never get used to it.

She had a family, a life in the middle of England. She was by all intents and purposes married to Spike and had children. She had never thought she would live long enough to have children.

She dressed William and dressed herself and made her way down to breakfast. With Spike and Alex's help of course, there was no way she would have made it on her own. This place was huge. Spike seemed to know where he was going and Alex-ever the hyper energetic teenager- seemed to have woken up early and explored the place.

Alex.

Alex was Buffy's enigma for this morning.

She says that she was their daughter and she sure did look like it. She was a spitting image of Spike, especially her blue eyes. Nowadays, she even acted like it, she bickered with Spike and changed William's nappies (OH god, Buffy was starting to TALK like them!). But when she had first appeared out of no where, she didn't know them. She didn't know any ofSpike's battle stories and Spike **loved** to brag about them. Surely he would have told her all about them, and yet she was clueless. She didn't know their any of their birthdays or anything else like that. She didn't speak of the place she came from, and the few times that Buffy and Spike asked her about it she had been all evasive and had 'subtley' changed the subject. Something was off.

She didn't miss her home. In fact, she didn't talk about it, at all.

And that was cause for a major inquiry.

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice strange looks coming from both Alex, Spike and well, William-but he didn't really count. Buffy was usually either perky in the morning-from too much coffee-or grumbling at anything that moved, now she was neither. She just sat there and stared into space. Once breakfast was finished, she got up and wondered off, barely realizing where she was going, just looking around and pondering the mystery that was Alex's life.

Spike, of course, followed her.

"What's on your mind, slayer?" he asked curiously, when it was clear that she was quite lost and he needed to step in and steer her back to the more familliar part of the manor. She had looked up suddenly and seemed completely disoriented.

Buffy turned to him, she was not quite as surprised as she should've been that Spike was behind her. She snapped back to reality for a full second and was marginally grateful that he was there, because she was so lost.

"Alex." she informed him. "I was thinking about Alex."

Spike arched an eyebrow.

"The Minion?" he asked. "What about her?"

"It doesn't seem strange to you that she doesn't worry about her parents?" Buffy asked him as they turned a few corners and magically found themselves in a place she recognized.She glanced behind her and then back at Spike."The 'us' in her dimension?" she continued. "She didn't seem to know us when we she got to us, Spike."

"Slayer, what are talking about?" he asked.

"There is something going on she she is not telling us about it." She said. "I can't believe you can't see that! You! Mister Perceptive watcher-guy!"

Spike looked down.

"I knew that there was something up with the Minion." He said his voice terse, Buffy noticedthe slight clench in his jaw. He was obviously irked that she questioned his intuitiveness."I was hoping she would come to us in her own time."

Buffy stared at him for a moment and then rolled her eyes.

"Spike, you are sounding too much like a dad right now." She said "And it is so wigging me out."

"Slayer, I am a Dad." He said in anirked tone of voice. "Deal. With. It."

"Right." Buffy conceded, she took a deep breath."So with the dealing. Delt. Right. Got to the Past tense and will now officially move on." She paused and then looked at him expectantly. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"We're supposed to do something about it?"

"Yahuh!"

"I though you had delt with the not doing anything about it."

"I dealt with the Dad thing, Spike!"

"Sorry can you please translate it for those of us who don't speak Buffy?"

"you can too Speak Buffy! How can you have gone all this time and not have picked it up! Spike, Alex speaks Buffy."

"Well, you're right then, something is totally wrong with her."

"ARGH! Wake up and smell the seaweed, Spike!" Buffy snapped slapping him lightly on the chest. "We're sorta like her parents, and if we don't do anything who the hell will?" Buffy demanded. "Tell me that! huh? Mister DAD?" when spike said nothing she rolled her eyes. "I don't see how nothing can be done here! We've got to talk to her or interrogate her, or read her secret fluffy pink diary! Or...you know snoop around or even ask her subtle questions like-"

"Slayer, we can't just do things like that." He said. "WE just can't go bloody asking her things like that!"

"We can send her back!"

"What?"

"Send her back." Buffy repeated, hating herself for thinking it but knowing that it had to be thought. Knowing that it had to be put out there. "I'm sure the other dimension paretns want her back! If that was me then I'm so sure that I would be comepletely worried about her! I would want her back!IfI was other-dimension-Buffy I would be tearing my hair out trying to findher,I'd befrantic, and doing spells, and even, maybe, calling the police-"

"Slayer, get a hold of yourself." Spike interrupted her, she had begun to pace and her flaling actually endangered the art work on the walls around her. "We've got to start acting like bloody adults and let Alex come around by herself. Now you can't just go barging in like the cavalry's come and go about reading her secret fluffy pink" He paused and shook his head. "-you know that is a strange visual, so I'm not even going to go into it. And most of all we can't fling her into some inter dimensional portal! Point is, We can't just ask her something like that!"

"Ask who something like what?"

Spike and Buffy turned around to see Alex walking up to them with a little travel packet of tapioca pudding. She glanced from her father to her mother and arched an eyebrow.

Buffy, however, glanced down at the pudding and then back up to Alex.

"Pudding in morning?" she asked in her most 'mom' voice.

Alex followed Buffy's gaze down to the offending tapioca packet.

"You're changing the subject." She said. "This is a bad sign."

Buffy gestured to her and smiled smugly at Spike.

"See? She speaks Buffy."

She locked eyes with the slayer.

"Something going on?"

When Buffy said nothing, she looked at Spike and arched the Wescott eye brow. It was Buffy, however, that answered her.

"What was it like in your dimension, Lexy?"

Spike rolled his eyes. Subtle as a brisk to the head.

Alex shrugged.

"As normal as can be for a household with a vampire and a slayer." She said with a smile spooning another glob of pudding into her mouth.

"Gotta be a little more substantial than that, Alex."

Alex tilted her head, Spike had called her 'Alex' this was serious. He almost never called her 'Alex'.

"I don't understand."

"Minion," Spike said lowly. "I think what the slayer is saying-not very eloquently I might add, is that-"

Alex froze. Her spoon in her mouth. The word she had over heard from their conversation had just occured to her.

"Don't send me back."

"What?" buffy and Spike deamnded at the same time.

"You want to know what happened to you where I am." She said, in an oddly steady voice. "Well, where I was." She looked down, Spike and Buffy both opened their mouths to protest but Alex looked up and stopped them, holding her hands out in front of her. (One still clutching her tapioca pudding.)

"Where I was," she continued. "You were dead."

Spike and Buffy were floored. They both stared at her in shocked silence. Alex looked back at them with an expression intense and far away at the same time.

"What?" Buffy gasped out.

Alex sighed; she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't bother to hide them.

"You were dead." She repeated, stronger now, more present. "And so was almost everyone else, or as good as dead anyway." She turned to Buffy. "You went up against an evil you didn't know how to fight-the first something?and you lost, but not before you drove Spike away and then you made him insane, got knocked up and then he died." Alex's voice got really quiet. "He died for you and you never really got it. You didn't love him until you realized you were having me. When I knew you, you-you didn't like to look at me much. Aunt Dawn said it was because I looked too much like Spike. I don't blame you. You always tried, but the world just didn't help. A hoard of demons killed you when I was ten." She said. "I never got to know my father I never got to see what he looked like." she paused noticing Spike's flinch. "Sorry, Daddy, but you died long before I was born. I barely even got to know my mom-Buffy, always off, always angry-and then you-" Alex broke off and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Lexy." Buffy said. She suddenly felt horrible, she reached out to pull her daughter into a hug. Alex relaxed into the slayers embrace.

"No." she said. "Don't. You didn't do that. She did,although youreally didn'tdo anything wrong.You're here she's not. She was never really my mother. I think she was too broken to really love me...You do." She paused and waited for them to correct her. She was infinitely glad when they did not. "That didn't happen here. This is a totally different place." She suddenly pushed Buffy away and looked fearfully from her to Spike. "You aren't thinking of sending me back, are you? Look, I know that might ruin the space and time whatever-thingy but you can't send me back. I'm basically passed from one scooby to the next not really wanted anywhere. Please tell me you won't send me back?"

Spike glanced at Buffy the understanding took all of a moment.

He reached out to her, drew her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know what? I think we're doing them a favor keeping this one away." He said in a loud voice. "Depriving them of yet another juvenile delinquent. I think we deserve a bloody medal, don't you, Slayer?"

Buffy's face broke out into a smile.

"Of course." She said. "I guess we're stuck with her."

"Damn!" Spike mock cursed. "I thought it might be fun to fling someone into an inter-dimensional portal."

Alex laughed, she grinned at both of the gratefully and then somehow managed to get down the rest of her pudding.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."


	32. Princess Feeling

**Author's note: **Ah! Fun Spike Watcher-y-ness. This one is for East, Lil' Candy and SPBangel! I know its been a while and now I want some cute Spuffy fluffyness:D So etell me what youu think?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXXII – Princess Feeling**

**

* * *

**

_This house was way too big,_ Buffy thought as she strolled down the hallways, pausing every so often to glance at paintings and look at furniture. She stopped in front of a picture window just admiring the view of the outside the grounds. It was like she was living in a fairy tale castle.

It had been a week, and she had just about gotten used to the place, that morning she had gone down to the kitchen and had only gotten lost once.

Paintings glowered down at her but for some reason she knew that she did not have to fear them. They didn't seem at all like the ones in the movies that had eyes that followed you around. For Buffy they seemed more like reminders, or pieces of the past-which was really corny and she felt terrible for it, but it was true.

This whole manor was like a piece of the past, of Spike's past. All its original things were in place. However, it was also a thing of the 'now' so many new things installed, sound systems and indoor plumbing, and Spike was back, completely re-vamped. Ha! Buffy made a funny.

Even now she had to muffle her giggles at the thought of Spike as a watcher.

Spike. The slayer of slayers the bad ass vampire in the black leather trench coat was once bespectacled, tweed clad watcher, one of those pompous longwinded book worms who said things like 'hence' and 'wherefore'.

Deciding to move away from the topic, she needed to, or else she would probably not stop laughing for the next few days. That would get her into trouble and Rosemary was already pissed at her for the times that she would burst out laughing in the middle of the dinner table while they were telling Alex about the watcher thing, or Spike was and Buffy was busy breast feeding William, but she did pop in with the occasional comment. Well, not very occasional.

Rosemary, the housekeeper and a battalion of servants made sure the place was kept clean and neat and up to date. And the housekeeper ruled with an iron fist, the likes of which the world had never seen.

And not even spiders dared incur the wrath of Rosemary.

Hitler and Mao Ze Dong eat your heart out.

Buffy shook her head; the housekeeper was probably the most bizarre character Buffy had ever met. First of all, she never ever called Buffy and Spike by their true names. she referred to the as 'your grace,' or 'the Duke and Duchess' or 'my lord and lady' as if they were still living in the renaissance or whatever, and when she did resort to using their given names, it was _always_ Lady Elizabeth, Lord William and the like. She had also set her mind to whipping Buffy and Alex into perfect ladies, and Spike into the perfect gentleman.

Buffy had laughed her head of at that.

The thought of Spike as a gentleman was nothing short or laughable. (Almost as much as the watcher thing.)

The only person in the world that Rosemary didn't seem to want to correct the posture of was little William.

William, her adorable little son.

_Yup,_ Buffy thought. _Just wait until he can eat the mush, or rather fling it around the room and then poop the rest of it out. He won't be too cute then._

But William had already begun to sleep all night and Buffy, due to the fact that she had to keep waking up to feed William and the baby's inconsistency before had a major case of insomnia.

Continuing her mindless exploring, she swept down the stairs. As soon as her foot touched the ground floor she noticed that there was music emanating from one of the rooms. Curious, Buffy followed the music to a drawing room, the door was left slightly ajar and Buffy peeked inside.

She was not sure how to react to what she saw.

Spike was sitting ram rod straight backed and playing the piano. He seemed to be looking at some antique music books.

She decided to wait until he finished to reveal her presence.

She needn't have.

As soon as Spike was done he acknowledged her.

"What are you doing up, slayer?" he asked.

Buffy squeaked in surprise. He had not turned around and was actually starting up a new song, she had no idea he was aware of her presence.

Spike turned around to look at her expectantly.

"Couldn't sleep." she explained. "How did you know I was here?"

Spike smirked.

"Vampire, remember?" he reminded her. "As soon as you came in alarm bells went off in my head."

Buffy smiled wryly.

"Wonderful, I set off alarm bells."

Spike nodded.

"I'm surprised though," Buffy went on. "You've been spending more time that I thought possible in that library of yours."

He shrugged.

"Been separated from it for a long time. 'Sides, I have a project, remember?" he said alluding to his promise to look into William and Alex and what they were doing here. "Why, Slayer?"

Buffy shook her head and shrugged at the same time not really quite sure.

No one spoke for a while. He watcher her as she walked around surveying all the books and the paintings.

"It must have been great," she said after a while. She turned to see Spike watching her intently. "Living in an era like this."

Spike cracked a knowing smile.

"Not as great as you would think."

Buffy shrugged, she had to admit, and she really didn't think much into the subject. But as she looked at it, she couldn't help but wonder how nice it would be to go to balls and wear dresses and dance and-why was she wondering? She was right smack dab in front a Victorian.

"What was it like?"

Spike sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Different." he said. "Very different. No flushing, we had to go to a well for water, the music was different, parties were highly chaperoned, drinking was blatant but no lady drank beer, only wine or champagne. Everything was very, well, you would call it old fashioned." he paused. "I guess that I miss it sometimes, especially the dancing, no one knows how to dance anymore."

Buffy looked indignant.

"Hey!" she cried. "I can dance."

Spike arched an eye brow,

"That bobbing you head up and down and gyrating your hips that you like to do is not dancing, well, not the kind I remember at least." he said. "And though the gyrating does have its appeal." he smirked and winked at her roguishly which, of course, prompted an eye roll. "You lot wouldn't know real dancing if it came up and bit you in the ass."

Buffy rolled her eyes. It just occurred to her that she had never seen Spike dance. Not even at the bronze when she had seen him there.

"Fine Mister Victorian lord-guy, show me." she challenged placing her hands on her hips.

He arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"You sure?" he said.

"Prove it, Duke." She said. "Show me."

Spike stared at her for a second the nodded.

He got up from his seat on the piano bench and walked up to the Bose sound system. He wouldn't admit it to her but it felt weird just being able to turn on the music he used to listen to as a child, especially now that it was coming out of top of the line Bose speakers and not a live band, or at least a record player that had to be cranked.

Buffy gaped at him. She didn't think he was actually going to accept her dare. She thought he would make a lewd remark, smirk and tell her there was no way he couldn't handle it.

He shrugged off his duster and draped it over a chair.

The transition was strange but complete. It was like seeing him shed the layer of skin that made him Spike.

William straightened his back and walked straight up to her stretching out his arm in an offering.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing ever so slightly.

He was using his wa-ay upper crust, British royalty voice again, the quiet one, the one that made even Jonathan Cortenay seem rather dodgy in comparison. He did not wait for her to accept. He pulled her into position.

She had to stop him.

"Uhm, ah, Willi-Spike?"

"Yes, my lady?" William asked, fully aware that his slip of character was seriously disturbing her. He only just managed to keep from smirking. Smirking would just ruin the effect completely.

"I-" she stared at him for the 'my lady' thing, but he just smiled (SMILED!) and inclined his head obviously waiting for what she was to say. "-ah don't really know and of the-you know-the steps."

"Such is not a thing to be bashful about." he said biting back a chuckle at her stricken face. He decided he really had to use some watcher words. "Would for me you like for me to instruct you?"

He pulled her into his arms and set about teaching her the steps, telling her to watch him as he demonstrated slowly.

It was beyond disturbing, the entire time, Buffy really could not concentrate. Spike was being the perfect gentleman, standing ramrod straight and speaking in that stupid beautifully accented voice of his, being polite and patient about her mistakes and gracefully showing her what to do.

Not that she got anything.

First of all, his damned voice was distracting, all low and refined, and second of all, for one of the very first times in her life Buffy felt sort of frumpy. Her natural grace was deserting her. Where was all that slayer stuff that was supposed to make her quick and coordinated?

"Sure," Buffy said. "But, Spike?"

William smiled an honest smile that reached his eyes, full of mirth and delight, not malice or sarcasm. It made Buffy's breath catch in her throat.

In truth, he was doing his best not to laugh. Her unease was terrifically priceless.

He needed to tell her.

"My lady, you must calm down." He said. "It is not that I don't find you terrifically delightful I just-"

"Spike-uh, William-"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Could you drop the 'I'm related to royalty' act please?" she asked.

William laughed.

Trying to stifle it was a vain effort.

Buffy noticed that even the laugh was different. It was times like these that she had trouble believing that Spike and William were distantly related much less the same person.

He noticed her staring at him and arched an eyebrow.

And just like that he was her Spike again. The same vampire she loved to hate, the cocky-cockney street fighter who chain smoked and drank beer and wore a leather duster and had a look that even Billy idol copied.

"Sure, pet." he said.

Buffy only just barely stifled the sigh of relief.

Now, more in the persona she was used to, Spike set about teaching her the steps.

"Sorry," Came Buffy's reply after she had stepped on his toe for what seemed like the tenth time. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"You are going to learn how to dance." he murmured. "If it's the last thing I do."

He narrowly avoided being stepped on yet again.

"Probably bloody well, will be." he added after a moment. "C'mon, Slayer! You said that you could dance."

Buffy caught the veiled insult there.

Insult her dancing skills did he?

Well, she would show him.

She began to concentrate on what he was whispering as he counted their steps, and listening to the beat of the music.

"And one two three, one two three." he counted softly. "Left over right, pet."

Now that she wasn't so off balance at Spike being all dignified, Buffy's natural grace finally kicked in. That paired with her slayer abilities, she made a quick study of it all, and after a while she could focus more on Spike than her feet.

"_This_ is dancing, Slayer." Spike told her.

He pulled away from her and twirled her around expertly.

She grinned. She couldn't help it. Corny as it was, she kinda felt like a princess.

Being in such close contact with Spike should have scared her, or at least made her want to run away, but there was a strange right-ness to the whole deal.

That was the scary part.

But Buffy pushed those thoughts away, right now was not time for rational thought, right now was time for major princess feeling and graceful dancing. Just like in the cliché Disney movies.

She managed a small smile.

"I will never disagree with you on this matter again." she said. Then she leaned down placing her head on his shoulder.

She didn't see him return her smile.


	33. School Hard

**Author's note: **Okay, Alexis, I never said anything about siring, although I'm pretty sure I didn't make that clear. I know lots of people mess with chronologies of Spike's turning and his siring to fit their stories, Hell, I'm known to do so myself, in this particular story, however, Spike was turned in 1880 (like in the show)by Drusilla (like in the show), BUT Angelus taught him everything he knows. :) So I hope this clears things up.

And also, sorry everyone, for taking so long with this update. But I pretty much haven't had much time. So, Here it is folks, Hope you like it. I'll update sooner now.

**

* * *

**

Chapter XXXIII - School Hard

* * *

"I cannot believe you are making me do this." Alex whined.

Buffy laughed.

They were both sitting out side the principal's office waiting to finalize Alex's enrollment. The school was beautiful, in the fifteenth century it had been the home of a wealthy baron, (not unlike Spike was now, only he's a duke not a baron). Tucked in the English country side about seventy kilometers from London, the Hall itself served as the main building with a few other annexes strewn around the stately grounds for the different departments and the boarding dorms. Alex was to be a regular student-Trevden was about a forty minutes drive from Wescottshire and basically the snootiest school Cortenay could find.

"Quit the drama queen act, Lexy." Buff replied nudging her slightly and surveying the opulent school hallway. This was must nicer than Sunnydale High,well, that was actually a gross understatement. This placemadeSunnydale high look like apretend school in a garage with crates for chairs."This reallyisn't all that bad."

The damphyr cocked an eyebrow, indulging herself in a rather out of character sulk. She had never really been one to sulk, content to just take anything life gave her. She supposedthe sulkingcame from being around people who actually cared about her. The luxury of it was softening her up.

"I have to wear a uniform." she reminded Buffy.

The uniform was a skirt crisscrossed with maroon, white, navy and black forming a nice traditional plaid patternthat reached to a couple inches above her knees, leather shoes, knee socks, a white oxford shirt with a dove gray v-neck sweater and a maroon and navy striped necktie. She even had to wear the shoes that Rosemary had gotten her, a pair of semi-pointy leather flats that had a little strap. Basically, Mary Janes. Alex didn't think she would have to wear Mary Janes. EVER.

"Trust me, it's not so bad." the slayer tried assure her, She remembered her own words to her mother so long ago (kilts and knee socks? Mom you'll let me have knob knees?)"At least you don't have to stress over what to wear to school everyday."

Alex shrugged.

She never really had a problem coming up with things to wear before. Of course back home, her clothing was the last thing on her mind. She had usually just pulled one a black t-shirt and jeans-never knowing the significance of her outfit. Her mother-back in her dimension-had hated it when Alex would wear black, and the scoobies could never look at her when she wore black. She never understood why until she met Spike.

"You certainly had fun this morning." she commented pointedly, nice clothing was another luxury she had come to get used to.

Buffy smiled, this was one of the first times she had ever been out side of Wescottshire since they arrived, and perhaps it was the very first. She hadn't really been keeping track. She had been dying to come up with a reason to try out the latest fashions that filled her wardrobe, she figured Cortenay had sent out Rosemary and a fleet of maids to make sure each of their closets was filled to the bursting point with whatever clothes were in the catalogues. Even William had the latest spring and fall line of smockings and onesies.

Currently, Buffy was wearing a pair of Seven (for all of mankind) jeans, a knitted white turtle neck sweater (Zara) and dove gray (Jimmy Choo) boots. Her dirty blonde hair (she had stopped bleaching it) was pulled off her face in a neat pony tail and her make up, understated. She looked, with out a doubt like a lady. Everything she wore on her combined was cost more than all the savings she had ever managed to keep from her allowance back in Sunnydale.

"Lady Wescott?" asked a polite voice.

Smoothly, Buffy looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." she said, pausing for a moment to wait for her to supply a name. The name didn't come but Buffy supposed that she would hear it evenatually.

"G'morning." the woman replied. She had cropped black hair, beady dark eyesand a nose that a kind person might call _assertive. "_I'm Sylvia, headmistress Sharpe's secretary. The headmistress is ready to see you now."

She led then into a wood paneled office dominated by a large polished desk. Behind it stood a formidable woman with a head of sensibly cropped chestnut hair, slightly hooked beak and a black pantsuit that seemed to expel lint-and reduce it to ashes. Buffy immediately realized that this woman was not to be trifled with.

"Ah, Lady Wescott, please have a seat." the headmistress gestured at the maroon straight backed chairs. She turned and smiled at Alex. "Ah, and _you_ must be Alexandra."

Alex nodded and smiled silently.

"Welcome." again, the headmistress gestured to the chairs.

Both slayer and damphyr took their seats, both consciously sitting straght and folding their hands in their laps. Alex even went so far as to tuck one ankle behind the other, just to amuse herself and feel all lady-like.

She glanced worriedly at the headmistress, even though her mother's posture was impeccable, there was no way a So Cal raised cheerleader would pass for a sophisticated Duchess in the eyes of a woman like this.

A woman who looked like she ate so cal cheerleaders for breakfast and then washed them down with New York trouble makers and southern belles.

"Let me begin by apologizing for my husband." Buffy began, remembering not to pretend she was British, it was more believable that way. She did speak as precisely as she could and did her best to ignore the look of pure shock from her daughter. She knew that if she saw the astonished look on Alex's face she would burst out laughing. "He was detained by work."

Mrs. Sharpe smiled graciously.

"Oh course, your grace." she said immediately falling into the 'suck up to the nobles' game. "He must be quite the busy man."

Buffy nodded.

"Yes, actually." She said with an icy smile, that didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you for you consideration."

The headmistress nodded.

Alex tried very hard to keep the absolute shock from showing on her face as she turned to listen to what the headmistress wished to say.

"So, lady Wescott, I understand you have just transferred to England from Germany." she commented glancing at the transcripts, she shuffled the papers around a bit before continuing. "Alexandra seemed to do very well at the," There was a pause. "The American High school?"

Buffy's nod was demure.

"Yes," she said.

"You will permit my curiosity?" the administrator asked, it was a rhetorical question but she paused to let Buffy nod anyway. It was a question raised more out of curiously, it didn't really hold ay weight as to whether Alexandra Wescott got in or not. In fact, the girl was already assured in, one of the school's benefactors had recommended her. The school simplycould not do without Mister Cortenay. "But the _American _high school is a curious choice for an English girl."

Buffy had her answer already prepared. She had make sure nothing Sharpe asked would be a surprise.

"As you may have already realized, Mrs. Sharpe, _I_ am an American. And naturally, I wish for my daughter to be educated by fellow Americans, it is my belief that we have some of the best school systems in the world." she said allowing her voice to take a colder note, as Rosemary had suggested should such a topic be broached. Some Brits seemed to hold a grudge against 'the colonies' for no apprent reason. Some still clung to the thought of America as a rough, fledgeling nation that needed to be civilised, as if America wasn't one of the top economic and educational powers of the world. "Is there a problem with her papers?"

The gracious smile reappeared on Mrs. Sharpe's face.

"Why, heavens no." she said. "I scarcely see such well-documented transcripts." she glanced at the one more time. "In fact, I believe Alexandra will be an excellent addition to our school."

Buffy smiled.

"That is what we are hoping." she said. "So will that be all?"

Mrs. Sharpe nodded, getting to her feet. She reached her hand across the table so that Buffy could shake it.

"Yes, lady Wescott," she said with a polite smile on her face. "Thank you for your time."

"Not a problem at all." Buffy replied. "I'm just glad to know I'm leaving Alex in good hands."

The student in question had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. She was sure as soon as they left the Headmistresses presence, Buffy would drop the nobility act and start imitating the severe administrator

"Run along to Sylvia, Alexandra," Mrs. Sharpe addressed the damphyr. "She will give you your class schedule."

Alex smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sharpe." Adapting the fakest, nicest most annoying sounding voice she could.

The two of them exited the office and Sylvia handed Alex her class schedule along with the map of the school and her locker number and combination. She they left the suite of the headmistress Alex turned to Buffy.

"How did you do that?" she demanded.

Buffy bit her lip and let out a little giggle. Something that she had been wanting to do since she made reference to Spike as her husband.

"Rosemary drilled me." she said. "She sat me down, asked me questions and would not let me have any oatmeal.And then she did, but withheld the honey until i got evey question right." she shuddered. "I expected her to go all LA confidential and shine a light in my face. Next to her, Sharpe was a piece of cake."

Alex smiled and shook her head. Rosemary was a peice of work.

"She made you earn your breakfast then?"

Buffy nodded sagely.

"I had to make sure I refered to Spike as 'Duke William' or I wouldn't get any OJ."

"the _nerve!"_

Buffy laughed.

"My sentiments exactly."

Suddenly the shrill trill of the bell sounded.

They bothed grimaced. Apparently school bells were international, and they still managed to strike dread into the hearts of students everywhere.

"That" Buffy said gesturing to the bell."is universal for you are late for class." she sighed."And I had better get going. I know how parents and schools are like totally un-mixy things."

Alex nodded.

"Gerard will pick you up later at three." Buffy said. "But I think I'm going tohave to go with him, This snooty school is all with CIA weirdness, They're making sure one of the parents is with the student at the time of collection, blah di blah." With a dismissive shake of her head, she handed Alex fifteen pounds. "There's your lunch money for the next week, and how much like a mom do I sound?"

The two girls laughed, and the halls were suddenly flooded with kids in uniform.

"Oh, God." Buffy said. "I'd better go. Knock 'em dead, kiddo." she paused and grimaced. "Only not literally." she paused again and looked thoughtful. "Unless they're like a demon or something in which case-I'm babbling aren't I?"

Alex nodded.

"Only a little."

Buffy nodded.

"Okay. I'm going."

"I suppose I can't beg and plead with you to please, please, please let me stay at home." She said. "Futile?"

"Let's just say oh, yeah,"

"You hate school; you should so be on my side." Alex said.

Buffy handed her her back pack with a pointed smile.

"Please like your Dad would stand for it even for a minute." She said. "He's a big stickler for the school thing. It's funny because he never was like that before. Watcher-reflux maybe."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Go on." She said. "I'm going have to go deal with this sooner or later."

Buffy smiled.

"Have fun."

And with on last look she was gone.

Alex glanced around the corridor. She's always hated first days of school.

"Fun, right. Sure."


	34. Patrol

**Author's note: **hey people, everyone seems to love the nobility bit which is good because I really love writing it. So here's a nice fun patrol with a nice spot of violence for everyone.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXXIV – Nobility on Patrol**

**

* * *

**

Buffy dodged the swipe of a massive hand. A massive scaly hand that was attached to a seven foot tall demon. A scaly and slightly reptilian demon with long teeth and a spiked tail. Buffy and Spike were on patrol when they ran into this particular bugger trying to kill a human.

They managed to distract the demon and the human was able to get away. Now the demon unfortunately decided to stay and fight as demons often do, forcing Buffy and Spike to launch into fully synchronized slay mode.

Which, they soon found out was a bad idea.

A really bad idea.

"ALEX!" Buffy cried into the cell phone, as Spike kept the demon at bay. "How do we kill it?"

Spike managed to get a slice out of it.

"Tell her to hurry, pet!" he thundered "This is a Hanauchanara. Mean buggers. We're gonna have to behead it!"

"Behead it? You mean you _know_ how to kill this thing?" Buffy demanded as she dodged out of the way of the spiked tail.

Spike decided not to remind her that, yes of course he knew how to kill it. That was, after all, his job. He was knowledge guy. But then again he was also 'don't want to have Buffy mock me and therefore get killed by the demon for getting distracted' guy so he let the knowledge thing slide.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Buffy demanded.

Spike would have rolled his eyes if he was not keeping them peeled for an opening in the demon's defenses.

"Fat lot of good it'll do us."

"How on earth are we supposed to behead this thing? It looks bigger than Carney Wilson _before_ the whole gastric bypass surgery-thing! There has so got to be an easier way!"

"Not that I know of, pet." He said without a moment of hesitation. "Which means that there probably isn't one." At this point he thought for a moment, dodging a swipe just in time. "Not easier anyway."

"Spike, so not the time to hold out on me!"

Back at Wescott manor, Alex was standing next to the phone, Rosemary handed her a book and pointed out to her where the passage about the current demon Buffy and Spike were fighting was.

"The Hanauchanara demon," Alex read. She frantically scanned the page trying to find something useful. "Blah, blah, demon hordes of the orient, originated in the blah, blah, took an army, blah, blah,"

"I know that part!" her father cried.

Spike dodged another blow, that one was close. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring anything other than a few stakes, a little holy water and a dagger. With out thinking he threw a canister of holy water at it, as he had expected, no effect.

"MINION!" he cried.

Alex searched more frantically. She could hear her father in the background yelling 'knock it out! Knock it out!'

"Was the sole cause of the Gernatatiuim revolution, blah, blah-"

"ALEX!" Buffy cried in to the cell phone. Back in Wescottshire, Alex had to hold the thing an inch from her ear as her mother yelled into it. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" she cried back in the phone.

Buffy dodged another crushing blow.

"Try harder!" she cried. Then she shot a glare at Spike. "Some watcher you are."

Spike managed to glare back after slicing a good part of the monster's abdomen which only succeeded in making pungent smelling good ooze out and pissing off the demon more.

"This species isn't indigenous to England." he said dodging the spiked tail. "it usually can't function out of tropical climates but obviously things have changed since I've had any access my books."

Buffy didn't reply, but she didn't need to, but Spike knew that she cared about and listened to exactly nothing of the technical jargon he had just rattled of about.

"Then brush up on the mustiness would you!" she cried, she round housed the monster and ducked away from one of its claws. "Tap your inner tweed-man."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Quickly he dodged another blow and cursed himself for being distracted by banter.

"There!" Alex cried triumphantly from the cell phone. "The only ways to kill this demon is to behead it, or to make it hear the cry of the werewolf."

"Gee, thanks!" Buffy cried sarcastically.

"It's not my fault!" Alex replied. "I suggest you run. Like now would actually be a good time."

"Yeah, yeah." the slayer conceded and shut off her cell phone, she was so glad Alex had insisted they buy cell phones a few weeks earlier. So glad she had been bored on one of their plane trips out of England and actually figured out what all the pretty buttons do.

"We've got to either decapitate it or make it hear a werewolf." she told Spike and they both rolled away from its spiked tail. "That's it."

Hanauchanara demon was not a particularly good fighter but what it did not have in finesse it made up for in sheer size and invulnerability.

"Hate to break it to you, Slayer," Spike said. "But all I've got is this dinky little dagger and you don't even have as much, how are we going to behead the bloody thing?"

Buffy looked up at the demon, round housed it and then staked it, hoping her stake would hit at least one integral organ. The monster bellowed and Buffy and Spike dashed off to take cover behind some tomb stones.

"Hope we meet a werewolf?"

He scowled at her.

"Strategic retreat?" she said as she round housed it and dodged another swipe of its claws.

A sudden shrill howl filled up the graveyard that they were fighting in.

Buffy and Spike both glanced around, and then peered over the top of their cover. Immediately, the demon they had been fighting fell to the ground completely dead. Buffy got up and looked confusedly at Spike.

"What was that?" she asked.

Spike looked up to a sky obviously looking at the moon. It was a crescent moon, which meant that it was no fledgling-were cub. They were probably up against a real snarling experienced wolf. And probably really pissed off seeing as how, it had wolfed out on a night that wasn't a full moon.

"That, Slayer," he said cocking his jaw and surveying the scenery around him with his sharp-night accustomed eyes. "Would be a werewolf."

"No way."

Spike would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't staring intently at the snarling canine.

"Well, you asked for it, pet."

"But I thought the odds that getting my wish were like a hundred fifty billion to one or something."

"Call it a happy coincidence."

"Oh joy," Buffy mused sarcastically. "We go from a big, strong, impossible to kill monster, who wants to eat us, to a small, fast, impossible to kill werewolf who wants to eat us. I love tonight."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"The sarcasm really helps, Slayer." he said.

He held his dagger out in front of him. Buffy grabbed his arm; he glanced down at it and arched an eyebrow. Even now after everything, she barely touched him unless she absolutely need to.

"We can't kill it." Buffy hissed. "It's still a person." She paused. "Well, most of the time."

Spike looked slightly agitated but nodded.

"What I get for working with a damned slayer" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the werewolf broke into a run, straight at Buffy, and before she could react, it was on top of her snarling and displaying ugly teeth.

"Why," she asked, trying to fend it off and being very, very careful not to let it break skin in anything the PTB's might consider a bite. "The hell, do they always go for me?"

Thinking quickly, Spike put all the force he could muster and grabbed a piece of the nearest tombstone (the head off a marble angel) and brought it down on the werewolf's head. Had he been a human the force of the blow would have probably done nothing more except to annoy the werewolf further but thanks to Spike's supernatural strength it gave of an almost pitiful yelp and collapsed right on top of Buffy.

"Alright," she said. "I am so going to burn these clothes when I get home."


	35. Back

**Author's note: **Hello, Iluvlobsters, just wanted to say that I pride myself in Spike characterizations, I work really hard on making the characters seem real, and at this point all Buffy and Spike are going to be a little different from the show. After everything that's happened to them This is how I think they would react. So, I just wanted to clarify that to anyone-Buffy and Spike are MEANT to be a little OOC. Its all part of my silly, evil character develoupment plan. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXXV - Back at the Manor**

**

* * *

**

They dragged the Werewolf back to Wescott Manor. Thankfully, it remained conked out throughout the process. By the time they got there, Rosemary and Alex had prepared where the werewolf would be spending the night. They decided the indoor tennis courts would be the ideal place space to roam, far from everything and could be locked down completely-with windows too high to reach.

The rest of the night was uneventful and Buffy spent her time sitting in her room thinking. She had already fed William and her son was now sleeping peacefully in his cradle. Some say traitors are found in idle hands, the same can be said about idle minds.

Buffy had nothing to think about nothing or to worry about and her thoughts drifted back to the place that she had not allowed herself to really think about in a year.

What was going on in Sunnydale? How were her friends?

And suddenly a million unbidden thoughts sounded in her head. All about the one place in the whole world that she couldn't go. With all her money, with everything she had gained, the one place inaccessible to her was the one place she desperately wanted to go. She couldn't even call them to see if they were alright. Surely the mad-Doctors were watching them. Screening calls in search of her, Spike and William.

But she couldn't help it.

How was her mother?

How were the Scoobs?

What was going on with Dawn?

OH GOD!

Glory!

what had happened with Glory? How did they stop her? Did she get them? Wouldn't that be on the news? With the world kinda ending, she hoped so. Seeing as how the globe kept turning and J.Lo kept getting married, Glory hadn't won.

Had she?

Giles? How was he? The last time she had seen him what had she said to him?

Well, at least that was a happy memory. Her mother's surgery was a success. That was nothing to worry about.

And Riley? Even if he did go with the-she didn't want to think about it... but what had happened? How were they dealing?

It had been an entire year that she was gone, more probably, she had put these thoughts away from so long. Shut them in a little box to be forgotten, and then suddenly, the box was smashed and every thought, everything that had been kept there flew out. Before she knew it, Buffy was on her bed crying her eyes out.

She just sat there, for an unknown amount of time, feeling horrible about herself. God, she had to almost physically restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing the telephone and calling everyone just to talk to them... tell them she was okay.

Tell them that she wasn't dead.

But she couldn't do that

It was too risky.

It was a good thing William had been sleeping soundly, all night for a while now, other wise he would have been awoken by Buffy's heaving sobs, and then given some heaving sobs of his own.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Buffy's head snapped up.

"Go 'way!" she cried before burying her face in her pillow. Maybe if she wallowed for a bit the wave of torment would just pass through.

There was a pause and then the door was suddenly opened.

Buffy glared into the soft, three hundred count Egyptian cotton sheets, only one person (read: vampire) in the entire world would have the nerve to enter her room. Especially without her permission

"Spike." she snapped "I am not in the mood."

When she looked up however, she saw Alex. Who froze as soon as she was faced with Buffy's anguished visage.

"Hey, Buffy." she said. "I know. I'm going. I'll just- I- I just wanted to take William to my room? I'll leave you alone I promise, -"

Buffy looked at her tiredly and then nodded.

Alex grimaced.

"Sorry, I-"

"Just go." Buffy insisted, she allowed her head to fall back onto the pillows and to let sadness take her again.

As soundlessly as she could, the damphyr wheeled her brother's cradle out of there. She had hesitated to enter at first but then, she realized that William might wake up and well, she figured getting her brother out of there would be the best course of action. Especially if Buffy needed to punch things out, or if Spike came around.

She closed the door to Buffy's sobs, it seemed that now that William was out of there, the slayer wasn't holding back. Alex sighed; she knew just what to do.

Speaking of Spike.

When a second knock Sounded at the door. Buffy let out a long suffering sich but eventually sounded a shaky "come in". She figured it might be Libby, one of the maids out to retrieve one of William's bottles or something else Alex might have forgot but was too freaked to return for.

She was wrong again.

She looked up to see Spike smirking, a smirk she wanted to knock of his face. But as soon as he took in her appearance, the smirk disappeared. Replaced by a look of concern that she had only seen once before. That day when she had found out about her mother.

She was still not used to this look, especially from Spike of all people. No matter how much they had been through together, She just couldn't bring herself to allow her weakness to show through. She knew she couldn't lie to Spike, she never could. But, she could try.

"Spike." She said. "Get out of here."

No response. Well, maybe she could appeal to his human side. Okay, it was a slim chance, but it was there.

"Please." She said as firmly as she could muster. "Just leave me alone."

As usual, however, he ignored her demand and her plea. Instead, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, careful to give her her space.

"What's the matter, Pet?" he asked gently.

Buffy looked up at him. Spike nearly recoiled. She had looked defeated not two minutes ago, now she just looked fierce.

"What's a matter?" she demanded. "What's a matter?"

She sat up. The mere expression on here face told Spike she was not to be mess with. So of course, he _needed_ to.

_If looks could kill..._ he mused to himself, silently happy that she had managed to get her fire back.

"My friends need me." she said. "That's the matter. Glory is in Sunnydale right now making Sunnydale into Sunnyhell probably as we speak and she's probably killed Dawn and it is all your fault! Because you kept me away from there and they clearly need me!"

Spike just let her rant (which went on for a good ́́ nother ten or so minutes.) he did not, however, listen to her as what she did was basically blame him for everything that had ever gone wrong in her life over the last year.

"-and-and-and-and _why aren't you saying_ _anything?_" she finally demanded her arms on her shoulders. Her green eyes narrowed and her chin lifted. Her anguish dissipated and was replaced by sheer frustration anger and

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

She began to squirm and push using her slayer strength to do her best and try and wiggle her way out.

"Spike? What the hell do you think you're-"

She stopped abruptly at the look on his face. He wrestled with her and somehow managed to get her into a position where she was on his lap and she couldn't look away. She sat stoic, knowing that any resistance on her part would be futile at this point. Best find out what he wanted first.

"You've chattered on quite a bit, Slayer," he said. "'s high time to let someone else do the talking."

She glared at him and said nothing.

"Think about what you said, Slayer." the vampire told her. "Drawing attention to them will only make Lewis go after them, This Glory-bint they can handle, they're not ready for a surprise attack, yeah?"

She stared him; sometimes she forgot how astute Spike could be.

"And," he continued. "Blaming me isn't going to make everything suddenly better."

Her anger, the feeling that she had desperately tried to hold on to, evaporated switching her right back to sadness. She hated that he got her to do that.

"Then what will?" she asked, her voice was soft.

Spike sighed, then decided to bare a side of himself that he didn't show to just anyone.

"Just let go. Let go of all that anger, pet, and that bollocks that makes you think you've got to hold it in because that's just plain unhealthy." he said simply. "Sit here and have yourself a really good cry."

She stared at him incredulously.

"You don't need to be strong for everyone, love." He continued sincerely, "In fact, it's time you for you to get what _you_ need instead of presenting to the world what _it _needs. And sometimes the strong-that's you, pet- need to be weak."

He pulled her into his arms, Buffy seemed seriously disturbed and then all of a sudden she realized what he was doing.

He was hugging her, and just like that: Poof! Hug over.

Like most of Spike's hugs or signs of affection it was there one second and gone the next.

"If you need me you know very well where to find me." He said and he smiled at her before getting up and walking to the door.

This confusion was the very last straw, the flood gates opened and suddenly Buffy was sobbing on her comforter. She could feel Spike try to reach his hand out, but she shook it off.

"Don't." she said.

He nodded and was about to turn on his head and leave when Buffy grabbed his wrist, making his stay next to her but not touching her. He complied, just standing there, close enough so that she would know that he was still there, but not touching her. Just being with her while she cried it all out. After about five minutes of sobbing and strangled crying, Buffy finally spoke.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

There was a small pause.

"You can go now."


	36. Whiplash

**Author's note: **ilovelobsters hs brought to my attention that Spike was too domineering and Buffy too weak in my last chapter.So, just as an explanation, Buffy has always been pretty emotionally fragile, she can deal with everything else, just not the emo stuff so that contributed to her non-violent-ness. Another is surprise that Spike was actually being domineering and serious with her (I didn't seem much of domineering Spike in Season 5) So that was why she just sat there and took it, as for Spike, well, he's a crafty one and he likes to speak his mind, so I think his level of dominance in chapter 35 was good-of course I'm the writer and I think all my characterizations are good. Nevermind, on with the story-

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36 - Whiplash

* * *

As soon as Spike left her room Buffy had gone back to simply wanting to kill him.

As painfully as she possibly could.

What had he done to her? She had just followed all his instructions, she sat there, on his lap like a hussy. And then she just listened to what he said and she just broke down.

Broke down crying, like some girly little missy.

How the hell did he do that?

He was just so-For some reason he-

It was really hard to explain.

She was in a really vulnerable position and he totally took advantage of her, in a way that was not taking advantage of her at all. He didn't sleep with her, he didn't kiss her he hugged her minimally for like a second and why did he want her like that?

And why did SHE suddenly really, really want him to?

Damn him.

She was exhausted, he little emotional out burst had drained her, but she had been so tired of holding fast and keeping everything back. No she needed to let go, she just felt so, gross and mucky and disgusting.

She felt really weak and gross and right now she wanted dust Spike for making her even thinking that weak was okay.

But she didn't want to deal with him now. She didn't want to deal with _anything._

An she, supposed, it could have been worse. And right now, she didn't want to think about anything.

Right now she just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

* * *

When Spike walked back to his library he found his daughter sitting in his favorite chair and smirking at him. She sat crossed legged looking incredibly tiny sitting in the large lazy-boy like seat. She did look rather like him, she had his knowing blue eyes and the smirk. And he suddenly realized just how much that this was annoying.

"What is it, Minion?" he asked.

The smirk turned into a grin.

Spike sighed grabbing a leather bound volume off on of the tables. She would soon talk about why she was here.

"You are in my chair." he told her simply.

Alex didn't budge, her smile got only got wider. She lifted her chin and pointedly stared at her father.

"I know."

Spike sighed and shook his head.

"Minion what is this about?" he asked.

"You love her don't you?"

Spike's eyebrows shot up. He cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms. Alex just stared back mimicking his posture. After a few intense moments of the staring contest, Alex added,

"Buffy." she paused. "You love her don't you?"

Spike sighed, deciding that he would be in more trouble if he denied anything, and he could never hide affection for too long.

"Yeah!" he said arching an eyebrow. "What of it?"

A large grin spread over the young girl's face.

"Nothing." she said. "Just wanted to see if you would admit it."

"You think I wasn't going to admit to that kind of thing?" Spike asked disbelievingly. He had thought she knew him better than that.

Alex shook her head.

"Nope." she said. "You'd concede for sure, just the kind of thing you'd do."

"I thought it was an inevitable thing." Spike said, "The whole love-thing. I did in your dimension."

"I figured you and Buffy conveniently ignored that part of the tale."

Spike shook his head but he was smiling as he did so. He was pretty sure that Buffy did, even if he didn't.

"Perceptive little bint aren't we?" he asked, putting down his book and hauling Alex off his chair. Alex promptly sat on the arm rest ignoring his orders not to put her 'bloody' feet on his favorite 'sodding' chair.

"Learned from the best." She said with a smug grin.

He smirked.

"That's my girl."

Alex nodded, she hesitated for a second. Spike peered at her strangely for a moment; he nodded for her to push on.

"If you love her why don't you tell her?"

Spike's smirked turned into a frown. He looked down and then back up at his daughter, he could have sworn she looked much younger than fifteen at this moment. There was a vulnerability in her tone that he didn't like.

"I'm not sure." he admitted. "It's complicated."

Alex rolled her eyes, she punched him lightly on the arm.

"God, 'Da you're starting to sound like a shy teenager."

Spike shrugged.

"Just something about this place," he said with a smile. "Makes me feel like I _am _a shy teenager." he chuckled lowly. "again." He shrugged. "Look at me, Minion, I'm a hundred and forty seven years old and I'm still acting like that bloody ponce, William."

"Well, I think you should tell her." Alex said.

Spike cocked an eyebrow and studied his eldest.

She looked deadly serious.

"Playing cupid are you, minion?" he asked.

It wasn't a question.

Alex smiled. Leave it to her 'Da to see right through her.

"Where _ever_ would you get that idea?" she asked playing innocent and knowing that he was not falling for the act.

"You are dealing with the master now." he said smirking. Then he reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders, Alex squealed and struggled to no avail. And set her down. "And get your bloody dirty feet off my sodding favorite chair."

Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now run along," he said. "It's already ten and you have school tomorrow."

Alex shook her head.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." she said smugly.

"You know when I went to school I had to walk uphill both ways." Spike said with a smirk. "In the snow and rain without any shoes on."

Alex rolled her eyes. He plopped himself in down in his chair and opened the book in front of him.

"Try that again when we aren't surrounded by more money than an African country hopes to see in a decade." She said, waving her arms at the opulence. She turned on her heel to walk away.

"Oh and, minion," Spike called his eyes already fastened on the book.

"Mmhm?"

"You tell your mother about this conversation and I'll rip of your head and feed from your bloody brain stem." he said with a rather small, horrible smile on his face. "Don't want everyone to go around thinking I'm a ponce."

Alex rolled her eyes unaffected by the imagery. One got used to it with parents like Buffy in Spike. They complemented each other so perfectly; she only wished that _they_ could see it.

"Yeah and being a watcher so doesn't do that to you already."

* * *

The next morning Buffy Summers-currently of Wescottshire, England-woke up feeling a stage less than hung over but still wholly and completely terrible. She realized that she was still wearing her gross clothing from the other day.

"Oh great." Buffy murmered.

She got up and crossed the room to her large bath room intent on scrubbing the last ten years from her body. And then conditioning, moisturizing, exfoliating the rest of what was left until she looked dewy fresh and absolutely perfect.

She figured that she might as well look perfect because she felt like absolute crap.

Where did Spike get off thinking that he could just go and dissect her like that? What was that about?

She needed to be weak? The strong need to be weak?

Yeah, whatever.

She was strong and she needed to be strong.

Pfft, weak her taut, chosen-duties toned ass.

She massaged conditioner into her hair, making sure she got into all of it. She had stopped using bleach when they had left the facility and if was turning back into its natural darker dirty blonde.

Buffy ran her heads through it and sighed.

Maybe if she hoped and wished hard enough, she may just reappear in her room back in LA that was a shrine to Dorothy Hamil and her ice skates and everything. Everything was so much less complicated.

Her parents were not yet divorced, not yet even thinking of it, she had never killed anything in her life save for maybe the odd cockroach that got in her way and most of all, she was not yet the slayer. She was still just Buffy, the cheerleader and the May Queen and the Queen Bee. back then she'd never have to send her first love to hell have him comeback, she would never have slime in her sweaters from slaying monsters, she'd never have to deal with all the crazy things she'd had become used to dealing with, she'd never have to go to Sunnydale at all.

Unfortunately, she opened her eyes to the pristine expensive tiling of her bathroom in Wescottshire, and she was still her nineteen-almost-twenty-year-old-self. she was also starting to get really wrinkly from all the moisture.

Damn.

Sighing, Buffy stepped out of the now steamed over shower.

She went up to the wardrobe to pick an outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, she was perfectly coiffed, she smelled amazing, her face was made up to perfection, her out fit was perfect and looked sophisticated and comfortable and she all in all looked wonderful.

She still felt like a tub of lard, though.

She couldn't put it put for much longer, she was hungry and bored.

Inwardly she fought with herself, it was either waste away in her room, moping or face that cocky-ass vampire. That cocky, fine-assed vampire.

Coming to a decision, she dragged her feet as she walked down the grand staircase

What was this?

Why was she being so mopey? She should be going down there, and if Spike even so much as thought something at her she would stake him before he had the time to say, "Slayer."

Shaking her head, she stood up straight and stepped lighter. When she entered the kitchen she noticed that little William was already in his chair and Alex was currently seated and was successfully feeding him some squash.

"Morning, mum." she said not looking up from her task.

At the head of the table, Spike put down his paper and stood up in greeting as he had been taught to all his life. (Actual life not unlife.)

"Morning, Slayer." he greeted taking a sip from his mug. (It had a picture of the count from Seasame Street on it. upon any other occasion Buffy would probably have burst out laughing.) Presumably it was his preferred morning drink of blood with shredded up Wheatabix. (How one earth did she knew this?) "You feeling better?"

Buffy sent him a glare that plainly said that, no she wasn't.

Spike raised both his eyebrows and went back to his paper.

She bored holes into it before turning to Alex.

"What's up?" she asked sitting down and helping herself to some Belgian waffles.

"You wolf is up." Alex said, she stirred the yellow squash mush. She gestured with her chin to the other side of the room where Rosemary was leading a man into the room and making him sit down. A man that looked startlingly familiar.

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oz?"


	37. Sunnydale, Again

**Author's note: **Okay, now that's put my 2nd fave character back in the Story, I'm going to take you away from the thick of things and bring you right back to SunnyD. YAY! Don't you just hate me?

Lil' Candy-my faithful reveiwer who points out my mistakes or misteps (Thanks so much By the way-you make me think of ways to make the story better.) just pointed out that Buffy has been kinda Negative in this fic and she's the hero, well, in the beginning she's pregnant and now she's in over her head and SPIKE is calling the shots. She's _gotta_ hate that. two things we're sure Buffy hates or hospitals and helplessness, right now, She can't really do much and that gets to her. She's also getting more and more attached and dependent on Spike which both scares AND infuriates her. now, I don't know about you, but if i was scared and infuriated and in over my head and had no controll over the situation-and I was used to being NONE of those, then I'd be pretty negative and whiny too. Don't worry, she'll get better.

Whee.. long **AN**... nevermind, That's just for Lil' Candy-thanks again.

and now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXVII - Back in Sunnydale**

**

* * *

**

Dawn entered the magic shop.

It was a slow night in Sunnydale; in fact, it had been a year of slow nights. There had been very little happening since Buffy had disappeared.

Dawn felt that she could talk about it normally now, after all it had officially been _years_ and not just a YEAR. It was all last year. She still missed her sister of course, but Dawn had to move on, Buffy would not have wanted her to grieve forever, after all, slayers had short lifespans.

Not that she didn't love her sister, and wasn't sad she was gone-she did, she was. She was angry with Buffy for a while, and then devastated that she was gone, and then had somehow settled back to accepting that Buffy was in a better place now, up in heaven annoying God.

And now _finally_ her sister's friends were beginning to grasp that.

"Hello, Dawnie." Willow greeted, she was sitting on one of the chairs, sipping tea and reading a book-it didn't really look all that demon-y.

"Hi Willow, where's Tara?"

Willow's sunny expression darkened.

She and Tara had been having problems lately. Cringing at her own forgetfulness, Dawn decided not to push the subject. This was obviously one of the worse days, Willow had probably made big with the magic usage and Tara had probably come as close as Tara was capable of to losing her temper.

"Hey, Dawnster, what are you doing home so early?" Xander asked, he was sitting next to Willow pretending to read.

Dawn had been trying to keep busy after Buffy left, first it was because she wanted to distract herself from what she wanted to forget. However, not long after it was because she just enjoyed herself.

"My cheerleading practice was cancelled." Dawn explained shrugging.

"Cheerleading practice huh?" Xander said. "Who would ever have known in that I would ever be-friend a cheerleaders again? They were the cause of so many of my woes."

Willow looked up from her tea and shared a knowing look with him about the high school torments and their pom-pom toting tormentors.

"I won't start calling you 'geek-bags' I promise." Dawn said. "Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and help with research about the next bid bad."

Anya, who had been dancing around the room with a feather duster, 'dusting' the shelves (but really just moving the lint and particles around) stopped and stared at the late slayer's younger sister.

"That would work," She said. "Only there _is_ no big bad." She paused and gestured vaguely. "Mr. stuffy-English over there has been busting his butt over all of the books because he thinks this is very 'curios' or another English word that would sound very bookish if spoken here in America."

Dawn nodded mutely, she had become more used to Anya's straightfordward albeit strange way of talking as she had begun to become more involved in the Scoobies' plans, now that the older Summer's girl was no longer present at the meetings.

"Thanks, Ahn, he's out back, Dawn." Xander put in helpfully. "Making with the musty researching."

"Thanks, Xander." the younger girl replied. "Don't you usually have work today?"

Xander nodded.

"Usually."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Any idea what tweed man is reading up on?"

Xander shrugged.

"Who knows. He's got time on his hands so he's trying to find out why there was no other Slayer called." he said shaking his head. "I'm telling you, he just wants to screw up another girl's life from the looks of it."

Dawn rolled her eyes and walked off.

As soon as she had gone, Anya walked to the far end of the store beckoning Xander to join her. He grinned and did so causing Willow to further focus on the book she was reading, both of them thought Xander and Anya were going to have some sort of couple-y make out session.

"Why couldn't I tell her?" she demanded instead.

"We'll tell them all soon, Ahn, I just-" Xander paused. "I just-I don't think its time yet."

Anya looked pouty.

"When will it _be_ time?" she whined. She pulled a little velvet box out of her pocket and presented it to him. "I have this beautiful ring that you gave me but I can't even wear it, or show it to anyone and I don't understand why!"

Xander pulled her close to him.

"Ahn-"

"Its been a week already, Xander, since you pushed me into the back and I thought if was sex and then you gave me this and I still can't tell anyone and I love it so much because its shiny and it makes me love you more that-"

Xander stopped her rambling with a kiss.

"We'll tell them soon, Ahn, I promise." he assured her.

"We'd better." Anya said looking like a child who had just been scolded. "I want to wear it already."

* * *

Willow watched the two of them fight impassively, she didn't really hear what they were saying. They were too far and speaking to lowly and she really wasn't paying all that much attention.

She was thinking instead of the fight she had with Tara this morning.

Only this time it had become a pretty large screaming match, and Tara almost never screamed. Willow had just lost her temper and said a lot of things that she did not mean.

All of this nonsense had started a few weeks ago. The Scoobies had gone on a crazy dance party at the Bronze and Willow had had just a little too much to drink. The next morning she felt horrible hung over so when the sun had shone through the open window, Willow had magicked the blinds to keep the sunlight out. Then she stood magically changed and began to prepare her breakfast.

Okay, so she was exercising her power a little more than she needed to but then again, this had practically become a ritual. It wasn't like she was harming anyone by magically making the blinds shut.

But Tara had caught her and had gotten worried anyway.

"Willow, you should really tone down the magic splurging." She had cautioned. "If you k-keep using your magic for m-m-menial things you may just need it for something big one day and then it not work."

Willow had nodded and said she would keep her magic usage in check.

But, the next week she had a major exam that she didn't study well enough for so she cast a spell to make her stay up all night and would be in top shape the net morning.

Being her roomie, Tara had caught the red head in the middle of the spell.

She but had let that slide though, because she loved Willow and she knew that constantly nagging her lover would only serve to piss the redheaded witch of and possibly cause a fight.

So she just gave Willow a warning smile and went to study in the espresso pump.

But then the magic usage didn't stop.

Willow barely even noticed that she was doing most of it. It all just came so naturally to her.

"Seriously." Tara had begged. "Willow, stop. If something is so simple, in the first place, why do you have to use magic for it? Why not just do it on your own?"

Willow had countered.

"Because it's just more efficient this way." she had said apologetically. "I mean I'm not making it all spark-y and stuff, I'm just you know, exercising my power so that I won't get all rusty."

"Willow, I'm really beginning to get worried about you." her lover had said in her gentle tones.

At first her worry made Willow feel sort of loved, someone cared about her enough to worry about her well being. However, Tara had no reason to be worried. She was perfectly fine.

"You don't have to Tara, really." Willow had assured her. "I've toned down the magic usage, I promise."

She had promised Tara that a few days before, but she was late for her calculus exam that morning so she had changed magically and Tara had caught her. The blonde witch had been very angry, which to Willow was unfair, because it had only been that once, and it was an emergency, but the blonde witch was hearing absolutely none of it.

At first, Willow lashed out, demanding why this disturbed Tara so much.

She thought she was alright, why did Tara have to intervene? The blonde girl had gone on about how mystical forces would be exhausted when they really needed to use them and how this would be dangerous for Willow, but the red head had ignored her, feeling as if her girlfriend was just jealous that the red head had gotten so good at what she did. Willow had become such a talented witch, that she left Tara in the cold.

Tara would never have been able to do that Glory thing on suck short notice. she would need weeks of preparation and magic savage to even get her through half, much less the entire thing.

Even though Tara was a Wicca first, Willow had far surpassed her.

It was not that she had said this out loud, for she had not. Tara would never say anything like that, but simply because Willow was completely sure that this was the problem.

This made her pause and think, was she really just being a paranoid? Or was this her Wicca instinct trying to warn her of an even bigger storm coming up between the two of them?

Her lover would never be that horrid, would she?

* * *

Giles was sitting amongst the old musty books.

They were his only real consolation. After all, all these years he had been her Watcher, and aside for a short stint as a man of leisure a few years back when Willow and Buffy and such had all been about eighteen and in their first year of college he had never really been anything else.

When Buffy disappeared he threw himself into his books, not able to move on.

And now he was searching for the reason his Slayer was gone.

Why no one had been called.

The rules were implicit, once the slayer died, then the next was called, and when Kendra died, Faith was called even though Buffy was still very much alive. So why was there no new slayer? Could she possibly be another wild card? Another like Buffy who just fell out of the sky?

Giles supposed he should stop it, give up his search but there was something wrong about this whole thing. Just something prodding him and not allowing him to rest or maybe it was just in inner watcher.

"You can't hide from it forever, Mr. Giles."

Giles looked up to see Dawn Summers looking at him sympathetically.

"What do you want, dawn?"

Dawn looked from him to the training area.

"I want to be the new slayer."

Giles stared at her.

"I beg your pardon?" he demanded.

"I want you to train me to be a Slayer." Dawn said. "I mean, I have Summer's blood running through me-it's the same as Buffy's, that should count for something right? I know it's been really slow and all, but-"

"Dawn," Giles said as patiently as he could, "Its not just about the blood, being a slayer is-"

"Hard work, and being chosen and yadda and whadda and dhudda, I don't even have to be one." Dawn said. "Just teach me how to fight, teach me how to fight like Buffy, it would give you something to do other than throw yourself into the books. And I'd feel safer, walking home at night."

She said this all in one breath, it was rather obvious the speech was pre-prepared.

Giles whipped of his glasses and cleaned them. A habit he had never quite gotten rid of.

He hesitated for a little too long and Dawn was about to bring out her big guns. the phrase "Buffy would have wanted me to..." accompanied by tears. she was determined to move the scoobies out of the schlump that they had fallen into some months ago when Buffy had died.

Glory was gone, so she and her mother moved back to Sunnydale, only to find everyone still melancholy and sullen.

"I guess that," he said, pausing to glance around the training room. "There would be no harm in doing so."

Dawn nodded.

"So you'll train me?"

Giles thought for a moment, as if training dawn would somehow defile the memory of Buffy training here.

But this was part of moving on, Buffy was gone and he had to live with it. The girl he had always considered a daughter was gone, but she still left Dawn. Dawn was something powerful, something she was not even aware of, and it was _still_ his duty to protect her.

Giles almost smiled, he had a duty again.

It was nice to be needed.

"Well, let's hop to it then, Dawn" he said. "We can start tomorrow."

Dawn nodded.

"Thursday, I have cheerleading tomorrow." she said.

Giles fought the urge to roll his eyes.

She was going to be more like Buffy than he thought.


	38. Old Friends and New Feelings

**Author's note: **I have ust found out i was nominated for 'Love's Last glimpse' please check it out and vote for me! Oh and Everyone who have been aching for Spuffy fluff and semi-smuttage, its close by, i promise. So sorry for the late update. i know that its been eons but I'll try and be more prompt. School is bloody killing me. Here's to all you wankers who have actual summer breaks! I know everyone pretty much knew about Oz, that wasn't meant to be a huge twist... i just can't resist him. I heard somewhere that Seth Green popped onto Buffy After not watching for a long while and caught the tail end of 'Once more with Feeling' and was like "JAMES! SARAH! what are you doing?" hahahaha, so i incorporated that in my fic!

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter XXXVIII - Old Friends and New Feelings

* * *

The first this she did was punch him clean on the nose. Not very hard, but still enough to leave him smarting.

"Milady!" cried Rosemary, aghast that her young charge would be so callous in the welcome of a man she considered to be her guest.

"No, uh-" Oz considered the woman he was addressing for a long moment and decided that some more of the respect-y thing was needed here. "Miss, I deserved that." A pause and then what might have been a shadow of an expression. "I think."

Buffy nodded.

"That is for showing up out of nowhere and then confusing Willow and then leaving without a so much as good bye Buffy." She pointed glare. "Or a thank you. I did save your toush, you know?"

"Hi, Buffy." He quirked his lips. "And thanks."

Her facial expression didn't change, she nodded once.

"Oz." she said rather curtly.

Oz returned the gesture, the nod, albeit less curtly, letting his gaze wonder to the slayer's companions.

"Spike?" he asked mildly surprised, which was for Oz a rather big deal.

"H'lo there, mate." spike said.

Oz paused for a second.

"Hi." he said after a while then he looked over to the other blonde girl who had a strange look on her face. "And you are?"

Alex realized that he was talking to her.

"Alex." she said.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

Alex smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine." she murmured politely. She sent a grin over to Rosemary who came dangerously close to rolling her eyes.

"Why were you all wolf-y last night?" asked Buffy.

Spike turned to her and looked like he was about to make a comment about Full Moons and werewolves but Oz beat him to it.

"Been big with the control." He said.

Buffy nodded.

"Tibet." She said sagely.

Spike nodded.

"Right," he said. "Emotional control, charms and all that."

Oz nodded.

"Little negative stimuli," he said. "Really, all that's needed to bring out the wolf."

"Last night?" Buffy quereied.

"Assulted by a vampire." The werewolf replied. "I think I managed to bite its head off, but I'm not so sure. Left a funky taste in my mouth though."

Buffy nodded

"So what's going on here?" Oz asked, turning back to Buffy.

Buffy looked a little sheepish.

"It's a long story."

To get his point across that he wanted to hear it, Oz sat down, and he watched the other waiting for them to sit down.

What he saw surprised him, to say the very least. (Although none of this showed on his face, of course.)

He noticed that Spike was still standing; Buffy stopped glaring at Oz and strode over to her chair at Spike's right hand. She did not sit, however, until Spike pulled the chair out for her. After she had done this, he sat himself.

Buffy took a deep breath.

"Well," she said. "For starters, These bad people took us and prodded us and put us in two big white cells that reeked of that clean-y thing."

Oz nodded.

"I remember going through someone like that."

Both Spike and Buffy nodded remembering their own experiences at the hands of the initiative and then Lewis. They were silent for a moment, before Buffy went on.

"And also," she said, "I'm a duchess."

Now the shock registered on Oz's face. Real honest to goodness shock.

"You're a what now?"

Buffy grimaced.

"Spike and I, well, Spike anyway, own this place, I just leech of him." She paused. "But we are kinda married."

* * *

They gave Oz the tour first of the entire manor and the grounds, and then broke for lunch, which Rosemary had served in the atrium, a sunny room over looking the gardens. Then they lead him to one of the more comfortable-and less stiff-drawing rooms, one of the smaller ones to catch up on what had happened to them over the last few years. 

Oz spoke first, taking all of ten seconds.

His manner had not changed a bit and Buffy felt herself grow nostalgic, and a little homesick. Oz reminded her of Willow and it hurt to no longer have Willow around. Buffy pushed these thoughts away, she was protecting them. remember?

She realized oz was look at her expectantly.

"So, your deal?"

Buffy stalled for time, calling for afternoon tea where they discussed the house, after that Buffy began to tell oz exactly what happened.

Recounting the entire tale took longer than expected, when Buffy finished, she looked out the window and realized that it was only little before sunset. Oz, who looked thoroughly stunned, just stared at them.

"Oz, you okay?" Buffy asked.

The werewolf nodded.

"I think I need to take a nap." he said sounding dazed. "If that's okay?"

Without waiting for the order, Rosemary appeared out of nowhere and steered Oz of to one of the ground floor guest rooms.

Alex looked after him and then back at Spike and Buffy. She rose wordlessly and glided out of the room. On her way out she picked up William, who bounced in his walker. Alex had poured some cheerios there earlier and he was now poping them into his mouth one by one.

Buffy and Spike both sat silently, alone in the room. Staring at each other. Tension so palpable Spike very nearly cringed.

"You have no right to pry into my business." Buffy snapped.

Spike cocked an eyebrow.

"What're you-"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Spike." she went on starting to get worked up. "Because I am so not in the mood!"

He didn't reply.

Buffy got up walked over to his side of the table and slapped him.

_"What?_" she demanded. "No smart-ass remark? No snarky 'what're you in the mood for, slayer?' no stupid psychoanalyses that tie me up into a nice little package that you think is so easy?"

Spike still didn't say anything just stared back at her with his annoyingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Argh, I am so tired of you and all your little" she made a vague hand gesture, unable to put what she wanted to say into words. "I cannot believe I am stressing this bad over you. You are so beyond not worth it."

Spike still sat there, unmoving his face was completely unreadable.

This seemed to piss Buffy off even more.

"And somehow you manage to talk about my problems?" Buffy gave a sort of strangled cry. "Even the strong need to be weak sometimes? Yeah, whatever, Spike, let me tell you something. The strong need to be strong. That is sort of why they are called strong in the first place."

She grabbed his throat.

"God, I could kill you so easily." she mused out loud. "Just kill you and then a whole chunk of my problem will just float away. The fighting I can deal with."

Spike's face was a mask of impassivity. He finally spoke.

"But wanting a vampire you can't?"

Buffy let him go as if he had burned her.

"Wanting a vampire?" she asked, she made a distinct raspberry noise. "Don't you think that that's just a little bit if wishful thinking, Spike?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Then what's with the self righteous act, Slayer?" he asked. "If I do nothing to, make you feel nothing then you why are you trying to push me away so desperately?"

He smirked more because it was expected than because he wanted to. Really he watched with the same amount of unease and amusement as she closed herself off. It was like watching someone build a wall around her. She pressed her lips together, crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

Closed.

"Face it, slayer." he added. "You want me."

"I do not want you Spike." she insisted trying to convince herself just as much as she wanted to convince him. "God, why am I even trying to convince you of this? You are just a stupid vampire!"

Spike's face didn't loose its leer.

"You may think I'm dirt, Slayer, but you are the one who likes to roll around in it."

Buffy cried out in out rage. She shoved Spike aside.

"You are beneath me." she spat through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, before she could even blink Buffy felt herself being smack against the dinning room wall. Spike was holding there with inhuman strength, she struggled in his grip but found he was too strong; this scared her more than she would have liked.

He was looking at her now, his gaze held something she had never seen in his eyes before.

She whimpered unconsciously.

"You want me, slayer, beneath you or otherwise." Spike hissed, glaring at her through narrow golden eyes. "I can smell it all over you. You want me more that you've wanted anyone in your life."

At this Buffy began struggling again.

"No. anything that happened between us was a mistake that happened _once_. And never again." she insisted. "Get it through you bleached, stubborn head. I. Do. Not. Want. You."

To her surprise, Spike smirked.

"Then stop me."

He leaned forward and fused his lips to hers in a fierce kiss.

Buffy resisted for about a millisecond, then she slid her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him back just as feverishly.

She was lost; she could feel him sliding his hands up and down her body, pulling her close to him as he devoured her with his mouth. Then his hands slid up into her long hair. She was lost in the intensity of his electric blue eyes, they were still boring into her, drilling into her soul even when they fell shut with passion and her own eyes had closed she could still feel them.

She had never been kissed like she was being kissed now, it was filled with need and hunger and passion, from both parties. He held on to her like he was afraid she was going to ripped away. Kissed her as if she was his life force.

She had never known kissing could be like this before, intimate and powerful and exciting and tender all at once. It seemed to be the embodiment of the word intense.

Finally when she needed to breathe Buffy Broke off.

"Oh god, Spike," she managed to moan, "I want you."

He tilted her head back until they were eye to eye, his eyes were dark with desire and stormy from frustration. Then he descended on her throat nipping and kissing and driving her mad.

"Christ, slayer," he murmured against her neck. "I love you."

He didn't seem to realize that he said the three words that scared her more than any hell beast ever could.

Buffy broke away abruptly, breaking the spell of the kiss. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, then she turned and bolted from the room, slamming the door after her.


	39. Phone Conversations

**Author's note: **Hey eveyone, you all have lisence to kill me...I just realized its been maybe three weeks? Sorry all, I've been in Europe and then I was in school. School has been crazy I've been so swamped i've barely had time to write! So I'll give you all TWO chapters! Two chappies for all the lovely reveiws. fair:)

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX - Phone Conversations**

**

* * *

**

Ring, Ring

Connor glanced around the deserted hotel. No one was around so he picked up the telephone.

"Uh, Angel Investigations."

"Drop it, Connor." Dawn's voice sounded on the other line. "Though I still find it hilarious that you play the underpaid phone monkey of Angel Investigations, that does not change the fact that you being ever so polite just so gives me the wiggins."

Connor smiled. He and Dawn had been in touch since she and her mother finally decided back to Sunnydale. However, today she sounded different. A little less moody and a little more triumphant.

"What's up, Dawn?" he asked in a much less formal manner.

He could almost hear her smile.

"I think I have them." Dawn said.

He could hear the smile through the telephone wire.

She was referring, of course, to the Scoobie Gang. Ever since she had returned to Sunnydale she had been trying to bring the Slayerettes out of their Buffy induced schlump. She had been informing Connor of her constant progress. Her first real triumph had been about two months ago when Giles had begun to train her.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"A few months ago before I started training with Giles I performed an invulnerability spell on my self." she said.

Connor frowned.

"Dawn-"

"And don't you make with the un-easy on me," the slayer's sister interrupted. "Its just so that I'm a little less hurt by anything when the vamps get punchy."

"But Magic is-"

"Very dangerous and yadda, yadda,yadda, I get it I read the manual and the fine print and I looked at the woodcuts of the gore and the death and I was really careful."

He sighed.

"Don't you sigh at me, Connor!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it." Connor said shaking his head.

"Meanie." Dawn spat.

Connor grinned, knowing that even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was grinning.

"So anyway," she continued. "Last week, I beat the hell out of a Fyarl demon and you should have seen them, I saved their lives."

Connor chuckled.

"Good for you."

That was not the point." Dawn went on.

"Thought not." Connor countered. "You never ever go straight to the point."

"Shut up." she snapped goodnaturedly. "so anyway, Giles was big on this whole prophesy thing the other day and Willow totally just turned to me and said 'Dawn what do we do?' it was soo cool."

"So what did you do?" Connor asked starting to get a little worried. Another prophesy probably meant another big apocalypse.

"Is someone getting worried?" the girl teased.

"Dawn,"

"Don't 'Dawn' me, Connor." she said. "I was fine."

"Was?"

"Yeah, averted the apocalypse, problem solved."

"How?"

"This whole prophesy thing you, know opening of the hell mouth, hell on earth, normal stuff. Couple of newbies rolling onto the hell mouth to try and muck everything we've got here up" Dawn explained. "So I suggested we find this new slayer."

"Good idea." Connor suplied.

"Thanks." Dawn said. "So anyway Tara did a spell to find the slayer, some ancient text on Aurelius or whatever, and I shined orange."

"Orange?"

"Sign of the blood of the slayer apparently." she said happily, "beat the hell out of The Three, that's Three vamps decked in leather ugh, don't even get me started, wannabes of the master's minions or whatever-I actually thought my Sister had taken care of them, but they're back. Anyway, big battle, tossed the evil guys into the large gaping hole that is the hell mouth and poof, done now. Crazy happy dance party at the Bronze"

"So you are the new slayer?" Connor asked.

"that's what they tell me." Dawn replied. "I did it!"

"Good for you!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Connor replied, "Listen, Dawn, Seriously, now… you do know that if you ever need help then we're just a phone call away? Right?"

Dawn had to smile.

"Yeah, I know." she said. "That and two hours of free way."

"Seriously." Connor reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn said. "Next apocalypse that comes rolling on by I'll be sure to call." she paused. "Better keep your phone lines free."

They both laughed at that, and then realized what they were laughing at and how possible that situation was and suddenly it just wasn't so funny anymore.


	40. Difficulty

**Author's note: **My treat Chapter. Because I love you all, Fun Spuffy at the end just for Kimbclar Because she's craving Spuffy! I just reposted this because an Eagle eye caught a few rather embarassing typos! thanks, Luvvy!

* * *

**Chapter XL - Difficulty**

**

* * *

**

She ignored him for the rest of the night (which was easy enough) the entire next day (which was sort of trickier), at the moment she was hanging out with Oz and focusing all her energy into William and giving him a bath and keeping all her thoughts away from Spike.

Right.

Okay, most of her thoughts away from Spike.

Right.

Okay, she was trying desperately to keep her thoughts away from the hot, sexy, tempting and wholly wrong for her master vampire that she had shamelessly kissed the night before.

The hot, sexy, tempting and wholly wrong for her master vampire who said that he loved her.

Spike. Loved. Her.

She had to stop thinking about it. He probably just said that to piss her off. Or to get a rise out of her. Or to just plain bother her. Or shock her. He probably just wanted to see the look in her eye. Or maybe he was just bored and wanted to stir things up a little. They had been spending exceeding amounts of time together. They took trips together, they lived together, they had children together, they patrolled together and-

And-

And she really needed to stop thinking about him.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult to, seeing as how William's eyes were the exact shame shade of intense electric cerulean as his father and he looked just like a miniature Spike and his name was William Wescott.

Oh god, she really couldn't get him out of her head.

"You alright?" Oz asked her.

Buffy looked up at him.

"Peachy keen." she replied. "What makes you ask?"

Oz gently pried what she thought was baby shampoo away from her.

"Usually, we keep the baby powder away from the water or else it's basically a waste." he explained. "Makes with the water stick action."

Buffy sighed.

"Check out Oz, looks like you're the Giles of baby care-age." she said with less humor than usual.

The were wolf shrugged.

"Babysat for my cousin Jordy."

Buffy smiled.

"Well, that explains it." she said.

Oz nodded.

The nine month old baby smiled at them as they wrestled him into a little powder blue baby out fit. Then they put him down for his afternoon nap. As they were walking away from the nursery, Oz turned to Buffy.

"Are you going to tell me why you're avoiding Spike?" he asked.

Buffy blanched.

"Picked up on that?"

Oz nodded solemnly.

"You were making big with the avoidance thing."

Buffy deflated, picking up William's ball and tossing it into a basket.

"Fooey." she grumbled. "And I thought I was being all subtle about it."

Oz shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me," he said. "I'm just kinda wondering what you're going to do during dinner tonight."

Buffy looked at him, alarmed.

"Dinner tonight?" she asked sounding just short of panicky. "What about dinner tonight?"

Oz looked at her strangely.

"Weren't you the one who told me that you guys eat other meals separately but dinner is always a family get together thing?" he asked.

Buffy slapped her hand to her forehead. There was no way in the world Rosemary would EVER allow her to miss that dinner. It was a tradition thing. And she would be sitting to Spike's right for the entirety of the meal.

Oh god, she could just imagine the uncomfortable silences that would bring up.

Sometimes she really hated Rosemary and her rules. Wait a second, Rosemary was the bloody house freaking keeper, she was the duchess of the freaking manor why on earth was she allowing that drill sergeant run her life?

"I don't know, Oz." she said. "I guess I'll just use some of this duchess poise I'm becoming so good at."

Oz shook his head and chuckled.

Buffy squinted at him.

"Did you just chuckle?" she demanded.

Oz nodded.

"Thought of you and poise in the same sentence." he explained. "Scary."

* * *

Dinner was every bit as tense and quiet as she had thought it was going to be. They had all arrived and sat and waited _in silence_. Alex was looking from Buffy to Spike to Oz trying to figure out was going on. There was none of the usual banter between Spike and Buffy, no keen observations from Oz, even William was being unnaturally quiet. 

Can we _say_ uncomfortable.

Buffy was morose. Spike loved her. He loved her. Dammit... why couldn't he be like all the other vampires in the universe and just want to kill her? Why did he have to be all gentlemanly and oh God, _such_ a good kisser. Sitting there looking completely impassive as he was not at all affected by ANYTHING that was going on, wasn't he supposed to lover her? Then why the hell was he not getting all nervous that she didn't exactly reciprocate? Didn't normal decency dictate that he should be sketchy and nervous and even a little jumpy? Why on earth did those beautiful blue eyes just focused on the tomato soup he was eating. The bastard didn't even have the decency to squirm underneath her gaze!

Why was he eating? Usually vampires can't taste food as well as humans...

Why was she even thinking about it? Focusing on the insignificant details when she should be-Oh god... focusing on the insignificant details, she remembered the words she had said to Willow back in junior year about Oz's hands.

Definite crush sign.

No way there was no freaking way in the world she had a crush on spike.

Spike was discreetly watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye.

She looked like she was having a major internal problem, her eyes were stormy and she was cutting her steak a little fiercer than was needed. He bit down the urge to tease her about the steak being already dead and that she would not have to slay it.

He had a feeling it would be grossly inappropriate.

Damn him and his big mouth.

If he could keep his little poncy confession to himself even for a few moments until she was so lost in passion she wouldn't even hear him...

He looked up to see Alex looking at him, an obvious question in her eyes. She looked like twice she wanted to say something, but refrained. Spike was grateful that she said nothing.

Only Oz didn't seem uncomfortable, or at least he didn't show it, he was just eating the food and enjoying -well sorta- the company.

The silence was shattered a few times when on or the other asked to be passed the gravy or the chicken, but other than that no comments were exchanged. Finally with lowly spoken excuses they all left the table.

After tucking her young son into bed, Buffy changed into her work out clothing so that she could punch her frustrations out.

Unfortunately Spike had already beaten her there.

Buffy inwardly cursed as she could hear him grunting as he repeatedly pummeled an extra strength punching bag. She figured that it was a big room she could work out in the gymnastics part of the training room and he could do what ever he did.

She was not prepared, however to see what she did.

Spike had apparently beaten her to the training room because he hadn't bothered to change clothing, he was wearing his jeans and his boots only he had whipped of his shirt and had used it as a towel. It lay a few feet away from him, where he had carelessly thrown it.

Through she had always known, intellectually, that Spike was in great shape. Better perhaps than even Angel, she had never seen his toned ivory chest bared as well as it was as he pummeled the punching bag.

God, she wanted nothing more right now than to just run up to and run her hands all over his torso.

"See something you like, Slayer?" Spike asked with out looking up from what he was doing.

Buffy only just managed to shake herself out of her stupor.

"No," she managed to stammer. "I was just-just-"

Spike stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Save it," he said. "You don't need an excuse to train here."

Buffy glared at him.

"Yeah," she said haughtily, lifting her chin. "I don't. I totally don't."

She began to wrap tape around her knuckles so that she wouldn't damage them as she took her frustrations out on the canvas bag. Then unexpectedly, she turned and round housed Spike.

He only just managed to block.

"I cannot believe you, Spike." she spat, beginning a series of punches. "What's you're evil, vile big bad plan this time? Tell the slayer you love her to get into her pants again so you can brag to all your little demon friends that you've bagged another slayer, insert suggestive grin here?"

Spike looked mystified for about three seconds before he replied.

"You think that's what this is about, slayer?" he demanded.

"DUH!" she exclaimed. "You can't love me, you're a vampire!"

She jump kicked him, and he just caught her leg and spun her over.

"And vampires can't love?" he demanded. "Please, slayer, get with the program."

Buffy attempted to kick his legs out from under him but he evaded her.

"You don't have a soul!" she cried. "You are nothing but a monster. A demon who kills people."

At this point Spike got pissed off.

"Christ, Slayer." he cried. "You are being such a sodding hypocrite right now that I want to rip your bloody head off."

Buffy rolled her eyes, he kicked she blocked, and then countered with a flurry of moves that, had Spike been a human, might have killed him.

"You just proved my point" she snapped.

She finally managed to knocked Spike down, but he just jumped back on his feet again. They prowled around each other trying to find an opening in the other's defenses.

"So what, Slayer?" Spike wanted to know. "I've fought people and killed them, Cause I needed to feed. I kill your kind. Slayers and humans take your pick, Done 'em both. Does this make me bad? In your eyes, o' Course. But then how about you? You've fought-you FIGHT- demons and kill them. Take Mummyand Daddy demonsaway from their spawn, all because of your sacred duty. You kill my kind, master vampire and fledgling alike, does this make you bad? In my eyes yes. So how are we different? We do the same thing, Dance the same dance Yeah?" he paused and shook his head. "Not everything is as bloody black and white as you think, Slayer."

Buffy stared at him.

"I need to talk to you, luv." he said, he said this in a curt manner, lowly and gruffly. When Buffy caught his gaze she noticed that it was darkened with something other than desire. "And now that I have you here, why don't you listen for once?"

Even used in that context, the nickname still melted her knee caps and reduced her legs to jelly.

She nodded, knowing any attempt at speech would have been either a few feeble vowel sounds or if she was really, really lucky, a squeak.

Damn him and what he did to her.

Enough of this, she had her dignity.

"What do you want, Spike?" she demanded.

"I want to know what is going on between the two of us." Spike replied.

"Going on?" Buffy asked innocently.

Spike rolled his eyes, cocked his head to one side and glared at her waiting for her to drop the clueless act. She knew quite well what was going on.

It was a staring battle, bright electric blue, clouded with confusion and anger, and hard green, clouded with anger, and supressed passion. (Story of Buffy's life, suppressed passion.) they stayed locked like that, neither backing down for a full minute and half, finally when Spike's gaze became too sharp, she sighed and looked away, still careful not to loose her focus.

Then up at him, her resolve face in place.

"nothing." she finally said.

Wrong answer.

Spike looked furious.

"Nothing?" he demanded. "Are you out of your bloody mind, woman? We have a child together, two in fact, we've done some questionable things in questionable places, and the like, you cannot be honestly be telling me that none of this means something to you."

Buffy faltered.

Damn, he had a point.

Right now she wanted nothing more than to just drop her strong act and melt into his embrace and throw the world away so she could be with him, just doing what they did best with no consequences and no complexities.

She wanted to run up to him, peel of the cloth barriers they wore and ride him into oblivion.

_It doesn't matter what you want, Buffy _rational voice told her. _You cannot act on it because you are the slayer and you cannot get together with another vampire, this one with out even a soul._

Buffy mentally sighed, rational voice was right.

"No, Spike." Buffy said. "Not nothing,"

Spike looked at her, and arched a scared eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Just not what you think."

"You don't know what I think, kitten." Spike said, suddenly making the nickname seem less than tender. "You don't know what I think because you are too wrapped up in your own little world. Too high up on your pedestal too see the ground. You know nothing about what anyone else might think or want."

Buffy scowled.

"This isn't about want, Spike."

Since when was the damn vampire so philosophical? Why couldn't he just be Spike the thug that she knew so that she could dismiss him and be done with it? Why did he have to understand her? Think about her? Think at all?

Spike shook his head.

"Are you daft, slayer?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air. "It's all about want." he said. "I'm asking you what you want, because I know what I want. I'm sure you know it too. You just haven't sussed it out, yet." He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers so intense she felt she had to look away, "And you know what I want, Slayer."

"You don't have a soul!" she countered weakly, unsure of why she was saying it.

"And my poof of a grandsire did?" he asked incredulously. "And _that _was why you could love him?"

She didn't say anything.

She didn't have to say anything.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"What did he do to you, slayer?" he asked lowly. "How did he treat you? How did that soul-having poof treat you?"

He faked a lunge making Buffy step back and trip over his shirt, landing on the mat right next to the punching bag. Spike straddled her, showing her that if he wanted to he could kill her easily.

"Don't hide behind your sacred duty, luv." he said. "Good and evil?" he shook his head making a distinct raspberry noise. "All a matter of perspective."

He paused, and then continued.

"But that's not what this is about." he said. "This," he paused, looked up. "all of this," he waved his arms around indicating the training room, the manor, everything. "It's about you, Slayer. All about you."

He sighed when her face went completely blank. She looked at him questioningly. He sighed absolute frustration.

How could she not know?

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you. From that bloody moment that I first saw you at the bronze with the whelp and the witch. From when I first heard your name, I felt something." He didn't sound heartfelt or tender, more like he was pissed at himself for being too stupid. "And I don't care what that sounds like, because I know its sounds horrible and rewritten over and over again." He paused again, trying to gain hold of his raging emotions. "but it's the truth and it's why I did all of this, Slayer, it's why I dragged you across Europe and Asia when I could have left you alone in London, it's why I made sure you had everything you wanted here, clothes, shoes, everything. And more than that, it's why I helped you back in Sunnyhell with my Fuckin' Poof of a Grandsire, it's why I told you about the slayers and how I killed them so you wouldn't meet the same fate. It's why I told you about Captain Cardboard, because he didn't know how lucky he was. He didn't know that I would have traded my entire eternity for just one minute in his shoes. One bloody minute. He never treated you like you should be treated, like the lady you are." He paused and said the next words, lowly, sincerely and slowly so that she would be sure of what he said and his meaning behind it. "I love you, and that's why I can't stand to see you cry, can't stand to see you get hurt. That's why I'm here, Buffy, because I love you."

With that being said, he got off her, and disappeared upstairs, leaving Buffy staring after him shocked beyond words.


	41. Engaging

**Author's note: **Okay, I've gotten some comments about what Dawn said on the Phone to Connor, please take note that everything has to be put though the Dawn Filter and should not be taken as gospel truth figure you're a sixteen year old talking on the phone to your best friend. Of course you're going to exaggerate. So don't worry. i haven't just completely taken leave of my characterization.

* * *

**Chapter XLI - Something More Engaging**

**

* * *

**

Dawn bounced up from the training room grabbing a bottle of water and chugging down half in her first swig.

"Rough training session, your slayer-y-ness?" asked Xander.

She shook her head.

"Nah not really. More like," she said she bit her lip trying to remember the word they had discussed earlier in English class. "Invigorating."

Xander shook his head.

"Wow, a big word from Dawnie!"

Dawn narrowed her eyes. She had exaggerated to Connor about just how much the Scoobies respected her. They cared for her, they let her fight against the evil but she was always their little sister. Buffy's little sister, but they never mentioned her anymore.

Giles staggered in from the training room, he looked rather exhausted.

Xander raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Getting a little too old for this, G-man?" he asked.

Giles abruptly stopped wheezing and scowled at Xander.

"I must assure you, Xander that I am quite capable of performing my duties." he replied a little sharper than he intended. "and I will not tell you again to please stop calling me by that infernal moniker."

"Whoa" Xander replied putting his hands up in defeat. "Easy on the snarky there, Giles."

"Who's being snarky?" asked Willow as she entered, the bell dinging after her.

She was grinning, so it appeared that she and Tara were speaking again.

Xander gestured at Giles.

"Giles was doing the mid-life crisis thing." he explained.

Giles scowled at him.

"I cannot be going through my mid-life crisis." he managed to snap between pants. "I'm still rather young for that."

Willow, Xander and Dawn all exchanged looks.

The Watcher collapsed into a chair.

"Oh, of course, Giles." Willow said patiently nodding as she did so. "I'll just go get you your tea now."

"Thank you." Giles replied. He whipped of his glasses and cleaned them. "I'm bloody exhausted-exhausted not old."

"So!" Xander said rubbing his hands together. "Anything vaguely hell-mouth-y we have to look forward to tonight?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Looks like we'll all be big with the boredom." she said. In reality, she was a little upset that all she had to do was patrol; it was sort of morbid of her to hope for something earth shaking (only literally) to happen. Things had been so quiet lately that she couldn't help but want SOMETHING to happen. It was Tuesday for God's sake!

"Bored?"

Dawn started, she had not realized that Anya had somehow materialized behind her; she had obviously been cataloguing the occult books upstairs. Willow answered for her.

"Yup." she said. "In a major way."

"Crazy dance party at the bronze?" Xander piped up, addressing Willow. Dawn frowned. She was always invited to these crazy Dance parties, but no one really expected her to go, Slayer or not, she was still too young. The red headed witch shook her head, she was putting her cell phone back in her big tote bag.

"Feel a little too mopey for that." she said, her tone was suddenly a little weary. It was obvious to the rest of the scoobies that she had just had another huge blow out with Tara. It was amazing how Willow would e so happy one moment, and then so sad the next. This whole relationship was just wearing her down. Some days she barely had fire enough to think content to just let Giles or Dawn come up with a way to strategize against the big evil of the time. Other days she was all action girl.

"Oh," Anya said, her face lit up. "Well, than I have great news for-"

She stopped abruptly and then looked at Xander questioningly.

Xander looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind in the last second and just nodded.

"Me and Ahn have some news that may cheer you guys up." he said.

"Do you now?" asked Giles curiously. He took a long sip from his tea.

"Xander and I are getting married." Anya supplied. "And he gave me this really nice ring with a really nice diamond on it. We're not sure of the date yet but I want it to be as soon as possible so that we can go on having sex officia-"

"Ahn."

"Right, fine." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at damn humans and their inability to see sex as a regular thing. "So that we can make babies like normal human couples do."

"Ahn." Xander warned of Giles's rather pained look.

"That's wonderful for you two." the watcher managed to say right before Dawns high pitched squeal threw him off and he whipped of his glass and cleaned them in disgust with himself.

Willow and Dawn however reacted like they were expected to, squeals 'oh my Goddess's hugs and more squeals.

"This is way too good be true!" Dawn cried. She hugged Xander again and then squealed a few more times just for the heck of it.

"My little Xander is all grown up!" cried Willow. "And marrying someone."

"And just when you thought that would never happen, huh?" Xander replied looking pleased. "I went and brought a whole new meaning to 'I married an axe murderer'"

Anya shook her head.

"I never really used an Axe, not really my style. Hallie's though." She said. "I was always more of the 'give penises diseases from Obscure Amazonian tribes."

The air went heavy and everyone stared at her. She grinned brightly and then went about her business.

Xander turned to the rest.

"You know that really doesn't make me feel better."


	42. Author's note

**Author's note: **Hey... Okay everyone is so going to kill me but I'm going to discontinue this fic. I've been writing this for like 5 years and I re-write it like every year and I'm in the process now. So I'm re-vamping this thing and it may be a while before I update and when I say a while I mean a very, very long while. Don't kill me. This would be the part where I shamelessly beg you guys to check out my other fics.


End file.
